Saphir&Onyx
by SssnappeD
Summary: - La ferme Snape, quand je serai pris d'une envie soudaine de me foutre en l'air, je viendrai piquer dans ta réserve personnelle de potions, où le mot poison doit fleurir à profusion. - Je constate toutefois, avec regret, que l'enfermement ne t'a en rien fait perdre ta langue . - Et moi, je constate que l'enfoiré que tu es n'a rien perdu de sa superbe, Snivelus !
1. Chapter 01

Bon, aller je reposte ici cette histoire, ainsi que d'autres. Le site espéré comme d'un refuge sombre peu à peu vers sa mort, alors autant garder ffnet qui est un site sérieux et assurément tenu par des gens dignes de leur talent. Ici, ça va pas planter toutes les 5min. Bref, retour reçu bien ou mal, lisez, lisez pas, m'en fiche, je publie pour moi et les deux/trois personnes qui me soutiennent. Ainsi, elles seront certifiées que si ailleurs ça prend feu, y'a une sortie de secours ici.^^. Perso, je me dis jamais deux sans trois et advienne que pourra.

**_Résumé :  
_**Tome 5, 5ème année.  
Sirius est enfermé au Square Grimmaurd, sa cage dorée. Frustré, les jours sont pour lui pire que l'éternité, aussi laborieuses à supporter que ses années à Azkaban. Les réunions de l'Ordre se suivent et se ressemblent, Dumbledore n'a de cesse de le cloîtrer dans sa prison de pierres, se justifiant dans la Bonne Cause d'une guerre qui n'en finit pas. Sirius n'en peut plus, il se meurt psychologiquement dans sa solitude.  
Heureusement, Snape, infiniment réactif impassible des débordements verbaux du Griffondor, accepte sans véritable conscience de le distraire. Une rencontre un peu plus scabreuse au sortir d'une mauvaise journée et les deux ennemis se retrouvent tout à coup soumis à l'orchestration ironique de Merlin. De là, tout est bouleversé, tout se mue sur Destinée.  
Apparition d'un fantôme, acceptation et rejet, ceci est l'histoire de deux ennemis réunis pour Destinée. Merlin n'a pas choisi, c'est Ailill, le créateur de Destinée.

**_AVERTISSEMENT:_** Langage grossier, cru et vulgaire, et scènes sexes explicites.

* * *

**Saphir&Onyx, deux pierres très précieuses.**

Chapitre 01 : Réaction imprévue.

Sirius Black, ruminait avec colère dans sa maudite chambre du Square Grimmaurd.

Cela faisait plus de quatre mois qu'il était cloitré, enfermé, emprisonné, enchainé à la toute aussi maudite Maison des Black, parce qu'il avait eu la brillante idée de la proposer comme quartier générale à l'ordre du Phoenix, et que le chef en personne, ce Dumbledore dont la barbe était bien trop longue, l'avait contraint d'y demeurer jusqu'à ce que sa majesté décide du contraire.

La seule distraction qu'il avait eu datait des dernières semaines d'Août quand les Weasley, suivi de Harry son filleul, étaient venus finir leur vacances pour, toujours selon Dumbledore, leur sécurité - compromise depuis la résurrection de cette chose abjecte d'aberration, Voldemort. Malheureusement, la rentrée était venue rapidement, et Sirius se retrouvait tout seul dans cette grande baraque qu'il avait fuie comme la peste dès sa majorité prononcée.

Or là, il en avait sa claque.

Il en avait marre de tourner en rond, dans un endroit qui à première vue semblait infiniment spacieuse, mais qui pour une personne qui y était coincée depuis autant de temps, était bien trop petite, menaçant de le rendre plus dingue qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Oh, bien sûr, il lui arrivait d'avoir de la visite de certains membres, entre autre pour les réunions, mais celles-ci étaient bien trop irrégulières et rares pour compter.

D'autant que son état ne changeait en rien.

Il était toujours captif de ces murs devenus trop familiers. Il n'avait pas fui Azkaban pour se retrouver confiné dans une cage, mais c'est pourtant cette situation qui était la sienne de nouveau. Même Remus, son meilleur et plus fidèle ami qui avait promis de passer aussi souvent que possible, figurait aux abonnés absents depuis presque six semaines.

Pour couronner le tout, si couronne pouvait fleurir sur sa tête, il avait reçu un message de Dumbledore lui annonçant que ce soir, une réunion en petit comité était prévue.

Si en lisant, il s'était réjoui à cette nouvelle - enfin un peu de compagnie-, il avait bien vite déchanté en voyant les noms des personnes dont la présence était conviée. Maugrey, Kingsley, Dumbledore, et... Snivelus. Autant dire qu'il allait s'ennuyer à mourir...

Pour essayer donc, de vider sa frustration thésaurisée pendant ces semaines de captivité, il se dirigea vers sa douche.

Sentir la douce chaleur de l'eau chaude sur sa peau, calma aussitôt ses nerfs et désireux de profiter de cette accalmie, il se savonna doucement, commençant par le haut du corps, glissant délicatement sur l'épiderme de sa personne pour ne pas l'agresser.

- « Mmh… », pensa-t-il tout bas. « Ça fait du bien ! Encore heureux qu'ils ne m'aient pas coupé l'eau ces cons ! Déjà que je suis rationné niveau nourriture ! Rhahhh… Si j'arrive à mettre la main sur cette infamie monstruosité qu'est Voldemort, je jure de lui faire regretter d'avoir ne serait qu'un jour croisé mon chemin » !

Après avoir passé le savon huileux sur son torse, il laissa errer sa main droite plus bas, avec autant de délicatesse qu'on aurait eu avec un enfant. Il y rencontra son ventre plat où il ne s'attarda pas, constatant tout de même au passage, que sa situation, qui ne prêtait guère à l'exercice physique intense, lui avait néanmoins permis de reprendre du poids. Ses côtes qui l'avaient tiraillé des années durant, étaient finalement plus lestes et se faisaient beaucoup plus discrètes dans leur toucher et leur observation.

Il remonta légèrement pour aller au nombril, endroit délicieux pour qui sait en jouer, mais passa tout aussi rapidement dessus, reprenant sa descente, jusqu'à arriver aux poils qui ornaient son bas-ventre. Il fit quelques mouvements circulaires pour les masser légèrement, et toujours un peu plus bas, il prit enfin son précieux membre pour lui faire subir le même traitement. Il le tint entre deux de ses doigts, et aidé du pouce, il fit un léger mouvement de va et vient. Il espérait pouvoir se donner un peu de plaisir. Hélas, aussi fort soit son acharnement, il restait mou.

En fait, il n'avait plus bandé depuis des années, et même sa liberté retrouvée n'avait rien changé. Il était devenu impuissant. Lui, le bourreau des cœurs de ces dames ainsi que de ces messieurs dans sa fière jeunesse, était incapable de donner de la hauteur à sa queue.

A ce constat répété, sa frustration redoubla, et c'est presque les larmes aux yeux qu'il finit de se laver, non sans avoir maltraité au préalable son sexe qui refusait de réagir.

_« Saleté, saleté, saleté ! Mais qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi sur moi ? »_

Sorti de la douche, il alla devant la glace pour apprécier son corps qui avait retrouvé un peu de sa beauté après tant d'années de souffrances. Cependant, au rappel de la non présence de quiconque pour tirer parti de cet état, si ce n'est Kreattur qui devait comme toujours, jurer dans une des pièces de la maison, il se sécha bien vite et s'habilla. Une fois finie, il se coiffa mais ragea une dernière fois devant ses cheveux récalcitrants au peigne, après tout ce temps sans soin.

- « Et Merde ! Allez tous vous faire foutre ! » jura-t-il en balançant le peigne aussi loin que possible_._

Il sortit et mena sa carcasse vers la bibliothèque pour y prendre un énième bouquin qu'il ne finirait de toute manière pas, mais qui au moins lui ferait passer le temps jusqu'au soir.

En effet, l'après midi passa très vite, et 20h retentit.

Pas le temps d'écouter la dernier ding dong de l'horloge que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser place aux membres attendus. Le tableau Black cria encore et toujours à tue-tête des horreurs sur chaque passant, mais aucun n'y prêta attention, habitués qu'ils étaient maintenant à ce cérémonial.

- « Bonjour Sirius », commença Albus avec un grand sourire. « Tout va comme vous voulez »?

- « 'jour », maugréa le concerné. « Et pour répondre à votre question, je dirais que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs » !

- « Soit soit », reprit Dumbledore. « Allons-nous installer en cuisine pour discuter ».

Sirius amena donc son popotin jusque la cuisine où Kingsley s'attelait déjà à leur servir un verre de whisky.

- « Bonne idée », se réjouit-t-il sur le seuil de la porte. « J'en ai bien besoin » !

- « Mais oui, c'est cela Black ! Bois donc jusque plus soif, et avec un peu de chance, tu nous feras l'honneur d'une mort prématurée! » siffla avec acidité Severus qui venait d'entrer dans la salle.

- « La ferme Snape » ! riposta Black aussitôt. « Quand je serai pris d'une envie soudaine de me foutre en l'air, je viendrai piquer dans ta réserve personnelle de potions, où le mot poison doit fleurir à profusion ! D'ailleurs, c'était qui ta dernière victime que je mette à jour ton journal de Morts »?

- « Je constate toutefois, avec regret, que l'enfermement ne t'a en rien fait perdre ta langue » !

- « Et moi, je constate que l'enfoiré que tu es n'a rien perdu de sa superbe, _Snivelus_ » !

Severus allait répliquer, mais Albus l'en empêcha, mettant fin à leurs chamailleries constantes. Tout le monde s'assit en silence. La réunion pouvait enfin commencer...

_- « Putain de soirée »_, pensa Sirius en quittant sa cuisine. « _Cet entretien n'a rien amené de nouveau. Les recherches se poursuivent, et la discrétion est plus que de rigueur. Conclusion: je dois plus que jamais ne SURTOUT pas bouger. Ils ont qu'à m'achever, ça serait plus simple et moins douloureux. Et ce Snivelus à qui on donne les missions les plus dures, suis sûr qu'il va finir par nous trahir, si c'est pas déjà fait. Après tout, ça serait pas la première fois. Tiens en parlant de Snape, qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore là, à trainer dans MA bibliothèque » _

- « Tu as perdu ton chemin Snape » ?

- « Tu aimerais bien Black, hein », attesta Severus un rictus aux lèvres.

- « Grand dieu non ! Je serais contraint de te chercher pour te faire déguerpir de chez moi », dit à son tour Sirius en mimant de sa bouche son dégoût face à cette idée.

Severus resta de marbre face aux piques de Sirius, et celui-ci s'impatienta.

- « Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici, Snape » ?

- « Je te croyais plus clairvoyant pour un maraudeur digne de ce nom », soupira avec exaspération Severus. « Je suis dans une bibliothèque, donc à moins que les règles aient changé depuis… maintenant. Il y a de grandes chances que j'y cherche un livre. Même si je doute toujours que tu connaisses ce mot, _Black_ », rétorqua-t-il, d'une voix toujours aussi acerbe, tout en mettant enfin la main sur l'ouvrage qu'il cherchait. « Mais ne t'inquiète pas outre mesure, je n'ai pas l'attention de m'attarder plus que de raison dans la maison d'un chien galeux. J'ai d'ailleurs fini, je te laisse donc vaquer à tes occupations, ô combien _passionnantes et dangereuses _»

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Sirius dont la journée avait été tout aussi pourrie que les autres jours. Et cette soirée qui n'en finissait pas…

Ce fut le trop. Il avait besoin d'évacuer toute ce mal-être qui bouillait en lui depuis trop longtemps, ici et maintenant. Sans crier gare, il se rua avec violence sur Snape, qui s'apprêtait à sortir. Et ce, avec la ferme attention de lui faire manger ses derniers mots à son encontre. Mais, c'était méprendre les réflexes de l'ancien Mangemort qui retourna la situation à son avantage. Sirius se retrouva plaqué contre une des bibliothèques où des livres tombèrent à l'impact des deux corps. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, deux mains froides avaient déjà agrippé ses bras pour les coller avec force contre une des étagères, tandis qu'une jambe venait se glisser entre les siennes, lui empêchant ainsi tout mouvement.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête pour protester, il tomba dans le regard sombre du Maître des Potions. Et là, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pareille chose, et ce, même dans ses pires cauchemars. Là, alors qu'il pouvait sentir toute la haine de Snape à son égard… Alors que leurs souffles erratiques se mêlaient… une érection virulente se fit sentir dans son pantalon. Oui, son sexe endormi depuis plus de dix ans avait décidé de sortir du sommeil.

Et alors, qu'il plongeait avec horreur dans les deux onyx qui le fixaient toujours avec colère, il obligea le peu de lucidité qui lui restait à se défendre. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il réussit, non sans mal, à rejeter Severus qui se retint de justesse de tomber.

_- « Non, non, non! »_, se répéta Sirius, alors qu'il fuyait à grandes enjambées, laissant ainsi le professeur en pleine confusion.

_- « Putain non ! Pas là ! Pas comme ça ! Pas avec lui » ! _

Il était totalement horrifié par la faiblesse de son corps face à la chaleur de Snape tout contre lui.

- _« Par Merlin non » !_

Hélas, en arrivant dans sa chambre, son membre était toujours au garde à vous, lui hurlant de retourner auprès du responsable de cet état. Même, la douche froide n'y changea rien. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas jouir en portant le nom de Snape à sa bouche.

_- « Merde ! » _songea-t-il encore, alors qu'il se mettait bien en chaud dans son lit. _« J'ai dû commettre l'irréparable dans une autre vie, pour que celle-ci m'en fasse autant baver. C'est pas possible autrement. James, aide-moi, je t'en supplie. Ton vieil ami est en train de sombrer. J'ai joui en pensant à Severus Snape. Que quelqu'un m'entende par pitié » !_

Il s'endormit, toujours consterné toutefois par cette réaction, somme toute..._ imprévue._


	2. Chapter 02

Chapitre 02 : Petit problème Snapien.

Sirius, au lendemain, s'éternisa d'inattendu à émerger. Embrouillé d'une très mauvaise nuit arbitrée comme totalement indécente et insupportable, il était fatigué, les yeux endormis et douloureux.

Pour cause, cette nuit brouillonne avait filmé des rêves plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres. Des cauchemars mêmes, dans lesquels il s'était vu scénarisé dans une situation… comment dire… dérangeante ? embarrassante ? gênante ?

Bon, d'accord, dans une situation de totale débauche avec nul autre que…. Severus Snape. Son esprit, _inconscient_ était-il bon de préciser, avait suivi les élans de son corps susurrés la veille et l'avait perturbé jusque tard –ou tôt- ce matin.

Pour parfaire le tout, envenimant cette horripilante luxure condamnable par Griffondor, ses draps étaient dans un état lamentable, maculés par ses jouissances nocturnes.

C'est donc d'une humeur massacrante qu'il s'éveilla, se leva et affronta courroucé, une nouvelle journée.

Le premier acte ordonné, dans un besoin presque primaire, fut se laver. Non se purifier, car à l'image de ses draps, il était souillé de ses petits plaisirs.

- _« Oui, souillé » _songea-t-il, âcre en claquant la porte de la salle de bain sur lui. _« Souillé par cette immondice chose graisseuse qui a le culot de se faire appeler professeur. J'ignore comment il s'y est pris le saligaud, mais par Merlin, je découvrirai comment il a réussi à se jouer de moi. Car en aucun cas je n'ai pu, de mon plein grès, faire ce que mes cuisses ont l'air de me… démontrer » ! _

Un haut le cœur,il termina son introspection en passant un doigt sur les restes poisseux de sa semence, dégoûté.

Arrivé dans sa douche telle foudre sur un arbre, sans avoir à s'inquiéter de ses habits puisque Adam était sa tenue, non nez fut titillé d'un parfum inhabituel. Un parfum que jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas le moins du monde attentionné, sûrement commun d'ordinaire, mais qui dans cet instant, son membre reconnut tout de suite. Intrigué, il se retourna, fouilleur de l'origine du mal lorsqu'il se dégagea une petite fiole ouverte, derrière plusieurs bouteilles de solutions savonneuses. Attrapée de la main, il l'amena suspicieux au plus près de ses narines, mais malheur à sa sérénité. Il associa cette senteur inattendue - effluves douces et épicées - à… Snape. Son brave soldat, ravi, salua l'eurêka tout en s'impatientant la tête haute d'être à nouveau cajolé.

- _« Non » ! _nia Sirius, épouvanté par cette découverte. _« Je n'ai pas pu… Non ! Je n'ai tout de même pas pris le temps hier, de… de…de… Sniffer… Snivelus. NON ! Et, je ne viens pas de penser que cette odeur est tout simplement douce, piquante, exquise. Non, non, NON » ! _

Désireux de se débarrasser de cette aberration, il envoya valser ladite fiole le plus loin possible, persuadé qu'en écartant l'objet du délit son toujours brave petit soldat déciderait de se mettre au repos. Mais bien mal lui en prit, car en atterrissant violemment sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, la fiole se brisa et tout le liquide se répandit, embaumant par la même toute la pièce. Sirius, totalement enivré, fut condamné par tous ses sens en éveil, et même si sa raison lui suppliait de faire abstraction, son corps réagit au quart de tour.

Sa main entouré avec ardeur sur son sexe, il erra sur chaque parcelle de sa tendre peau, jouant de ses doigts experts sur le gland turgescent où brillaient déjà les premières gouttes de sperme. Ses caresses, violentes et incontrôlables, ses jambes menaçaient rompre à tout instant sous l'assaut de sa libido extravagante. Pour se garder un brin d'équilibre, il accrocha d'instinct le rideau de douche de son autre main tout en s'adossant sur les carreaux glacés de la paroi, fermant les yeux.

Dieu est témoin qu'il avait imploré ces derniers mois, un nombre incalculable de fois pour une érection aussi insignifiante soit-elle, supplié pour que n'importe quel dieu lui redonne un peu de sa masculinité, un peu de ce qui fait qu'on se sent tout simplement vivant, et là, alors que sa main s'affolait sur son membre subitement réceptif, il jouit.

Il jouit avec toute la fougue de sa jeunesse qu'il croyait perdue à jamais.

Une libération si intense que son corps lâcha aussitôt prise, glissant sur le sol et emportant avec lui le rideau dont les limites extrêmement tendues imprimées par le bourreau de sa main crispée furent de trop.

Avachi après cet orgasme dévastateur, il fallut à l'Animagus, plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Réaliser son air d'atterrissage. L'espace d'un instant, il avait quitté ce monde pour saluer bien haut les étoiles, mais le retour sur Terre fut très brusque lorsqu' il constata à qui il devait cette désirée délivrance.

- « Putain de bordel de merde » ! jura-t-il en tapant du poing sur le mur. « Snivelus. Snivelus. Snivelus ! Pourquoi ? Non. Reprends-toi Sirius » ! Il se baffa des deux mains. « C'est pas Snape la cause, c'est juste une réaction purement physique car ton corps est resté seul bien trop longtemps. Ajouté à cela la colère et la frustration… Oui, ça ne peut être que ça. N'importe qui d'autre aurait fait l'affaire. C'est juste histoire à pas de chance qu'il s'agisse de Snape. Ouais, histoire à pas de chance et à Merlin qui avait l'envie de se marrer » !

Il fit de son mieux pour se convaincre de l'idée émergée dans sa caboche, bâtant la tête de haut en bas rapidement pour s'agréer.

- « Oui, oui, oui ! Pas possible… autre chose… Oui ! OUI » !

Il répéta ces mots avec force de plus en plus croissante et face à sa nouvelle… _évidence_, il éclata de rire. Un rire hystérique pour quiconque l'aurait perçu.

C'est dans cet état à demi fou, qu'il se prépara pour passer la journée à faire la seule chose dans laquelle il était passé maître. C'est-à-dire… RIEN. Absolument rien d'autre que rien.

Dans la soirée, son habitude fut toutefois dérangée.

L'unique habitant –humain- du QG eut la bonne surprise de voir Remus débarquer. Un Remus, certes fatigué et amaigri, mais un Remus vivant et aussi heureux que Sirius de voir un ami après des longues journées en solitaire.

- « Moony », s'exclama, radieux Sirius en serrant son ami dans ses bras. « Si tu savais comme je suis content et soulagé de te voir enfin » !

- « Moi aussi Sirius. Moi aussi », répondit Remus en l'étreignant à son tour d'une joie non dissimulée.

Tandis qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le seuil de la cuisine, profitant du soutien de l'autre pour retrouver un semblant d'humanité, l'_évidence_ de Sirius galopa soudain dans sa tête, et sans commune mesure, absolu de se donner raison au sens propre comme au figuré, il décida de la mettre en pratique.

Sans se soucier de ses actes ou de leurs conséquences, il plaqua violemment Remus sur le mur le plus proche et attaqua. Après tout, que de mieux que son meilleur ami, qui de surcroit était plutôt mignon, pour valider sa thèse.

- « Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais » ? hoqueta Remus, surpris par la charge inattendue du cabot.

- « Chut ! Je teste une théorie » , l'empêcha Sirius, alors que corps contre corps, il se mouvait lubriquement.

- « Mais… »

- « J'ai dit chut » ! répéta-t-il plus bref, continuant son abordage _Lunien_ tout en balançant ses mains un peu partout sur son meilleur ami.

Meilleur ami, qui sans force à cause de ses derniers repas, _inexistants_, n'arrivait pas à se débattre, créant panique dans son esprit.

- « Sirius… » appela celui-ci, la voix tremblante. « Je… »

Il fut interrompu, une bouche plaquée contre la sienne lui coupa tout vocabulaire possible.

L'Animagus, dont le géni venait d'interpréter son sexe comme ayant joui un peu trop en une seule journée, se dit que le stimulus devait être légèrement plus convainquant ce soir et toujours avec _brillo_, il médita que la chaleur humide de son ami devrait y remédier.

Il lui roula un patin à faire damner un saint, y mettant toute la passion dont il était capable et laissa Remus sans défense… statufié sur place dans un acte auquel il n'aurait jamais, ne serait-ce dans ses pires cauchemars, imaginé.

- « Rhaaa… Mais pourquoi ça marche pas », aboya l'attaquant au bout d'un moment en s'écartant frustré.

Sa proie, elle, se soulagea, respirant enfin.

- « Bordel ! Tu vas te manifester, oui, saloperie de grosse queue à la noix (1)» ! Il tapa rageusement sur ladite queue… molle et inactive sans qu'aucune réaction ne soit suivie pour autant.

Son ami, toujours immobilisé au mur, commença à se demander si la solitude n'avait pas fini par vaincre les dernières traces de raison du dernier des Black qui avait l'air en cet instant, d'un véritable fou. Bien plus que dans la cabane hurlante le jour où Pettigrow avait goûté quelques uns de ses crocs.

- « Sirius… » tenta Lupin à nouveau, avec douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- « Frappe-moi » ! coupa encore l'Animagus, les yeux grands ouverts.

- « Que… QUOI » ?

Remus se raidit, totalement effrayé par la folie grimpante de son meilleur ami.

- « Frappe moi, je te dis » !

Constatant à regret que même un baiser mouillé n'avait pas eu la réponse escomptée, Sirius songea que peut être, c'était dû à la violence du choc échangé avec Snape la veille, et que de ce fait et toujours avec possibilité, il fut passé _Maso_ sans le savoir.

- « Vas-y Remus. Utilise la force », hurla-t-il tout en poussant un peu plus fort son ami contre le mur pour le faire réagir.

Ce fut le trop pour Remus. Dans un élan lié à la survie et au primitif de sa condition à poils, il repoussa avec excès son assaillant qui sous l'offensive aguerrie alla cogner méchamment sur la porte de la cuisine en face. Et, regrettant sitôt son geste, le loup s'empressa à le rejoindre pour constater les dégâts.

Sirius affalé, assis sur le sol, les yeux exorbités de peur, fixait son entre-jambe, définitivement… molle.

- « Non », chouina ce dernier avec effroi. « Bordel, non ! Si c'est pas physique, alors… c'est… NOOOON » !

Protestation plaintive fut accordée dans sa voix alors qu'il prenait conscience de la chose: Il était _attiré_ par… Snape ! Et, pas qu'un peu, d'après sa dernière nuit.

A l'évocation de Snape, son plus fidèle soldat salua avec vigueur.

- « Sale traitre », couina Sirius encore, à l'encontre de son vilain soldat.

- « Sirius... », radota Remus, ayant de plus en plus peur pour la santé mentale de son ami. « Sirius, qu'est-ce… ».

- « Tue-moi » ! releva soudainement le brun en fixant ses yeux fous dans le regard inquiet de son homologue. « Achève-moi Rémus ! Suis en train de passer à l'ennemi. Sais pas comment il s'y est pris… Sûrement de la magie noire… Qu'importe ! Mais, résultat, mon corps l'a dans la peau. Par conséquent et avant de me retrouver à lécher les bottes du traître, je t'en supplie, achève-moi. Que j'en finisse une fois pour toutes » !

- « Euh… Sirius », réessaya le maraudeur le plus timide, hésitant. Il tenta de le calmer tout en l'aidant à se relever. « J'espère qu'il te reste assez de bon sens pour te rendre compte que je ne comprends absolument rien de ce qui se passe depuis la minute où tu t'es brutalement jeté sur moi ».

- « Je… »

L'ancien prisonnier flotta, enregistrant difficilement le discours de son invité.

- « Viens. Je crois que tu as besoin de parler ».

Sans lui laisser le temps de la réponse, dévisageant son air perdu, l'invité surprise emmena son hôte jusqu'au salon où le confort serait de mise pour s'expliquer.

- « Alors… », réengagea Remus après s'être installé dans un des fauteuils, en face de Sirius.

A cette voix, ce dernier releva la tête et fixa de ses yeux troubles, ceux miels et attentifs.

- « Quelque chose à l'air de te tracasser. Tu sais pourtant que tu peux avoir pleine confiance en moi ? Alors, s'il te plaît Sirius, éclaire mes lanternes au sujet de ton attitude ce soir ».

Sirius, qui ne savait pas comment s'expliquer, ayant lui-même, encore du mal à réaliser, se dit finalement que les chemins les plus courts étaient toujours les meilleurs et de but en blanc, il avoua sa maladie.

- « Je bande pour Snape » !

- « Que… » bégaya Remus, incertain des mots.

- « Je BANDE POUR SNAPE », répéta Sirius hurlant et en colère, et se relevant. « Voila, t'es content » ?

- …

Une équipe de Quidditch aurait à cette seconde près, traversé la maisonnée à vitesse maximum sur leurs balais, les cognards fracassant tout et n'importe quoi à leur poursuite, que le silence n'aurait pas cillé d'un poil dans la tête du loup, ahuri.

- « Bordel de merde » ! explosa le dernier des Black, après deux tic tac de trop sonnés par la trotteuse disposée sur le bord de la cheminée et insupporté par ce blanc sans fin. « Je bande pour… Snivelus ! Alors que pendant des années, des années tu m'entends, je suis resté impuissant à tout contact, même du mien. Va savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs, j'en sais fichtrement rien. A qu'à mettre cela sur le dos d'Azkaban ou autre connerie du même genre. Mais le fait est, qu'hier soir, alors que nous étions seuls, j'ai voulu calmer mes nerfs, à cause d'une journée plus que pourrie sur… SNAPE. Mais puisque pourrie cette journée devait l'être jusqu'au bout, il a pris l'avantage et alors que je ne pouvais plus bouger, ma bite qui voulait pas sortir de son foutu coma s'est redressée subitement au contact de ce_ Mangemort_. Oh, je me suis barré en courant dès que j'ai pu, soit rassuré. J'ai pris une bonne douche froide, très froide, pour me calmer… »

Il s'arrêta, détournant les yeux à droite et à gauche, hésitant, puis fautif, il rectifia.

»Bon ok, pas si froide que ça… Mais je me suis couché sans demander mon reste. Malheureusement, la nuit m'a vite rappelé à l'ordre, et oh par Merlin, j'ai baisouillé Snape dans tous mes rêves, en testant toutes les positions inimaginables et possibles, et tu sais quoi ? J'ai pris mon putain de pied ! A chaque fois ! Si bien que dès mon réveil, j'ai remis ça, histoire de ne pas perdre la sensation, me branlant jusqu'à crier son nom. Mais, comme cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Que cela ne _devait_ PAS être à cause de lui. Me suis dit que ça devait être qu'une réaction stupidement physique, et t'es arrivé. Donc, comme je t'avais sous la main, je t'ai pris comme cobaye. Mais… »

Il s'arrêta encore, essoufflé par son discours, puis médita.

Curieusement, d'avoir débité tout haut ce qu'il refusait de penser tout bas modifia la perception de sa situation. Ce qu'il jugeait comme erreur de son inconscience mua vers réalité. Réalité percutante, allant même jusqu'à s'avouer l'entière conscience de chacune de ses réactions.

Réactions qui dans leur vérité, il n'était toutefois pas prêt d'accepter.

- « Mais… », signifia enfin Remus qui voulait connaître la fin du récit.

- « Hein » ?

- « Tu viens de dire _mais_ » !

Sirius, perplexe, rembobina ses phrases lorsque devinant l'interrogation de son interlocuteur, il conclut.

- « Mais rien du tout. Absolument rien du tout. Même pas un petit quelque chose d'insignifiant. Donc, au cas où tu te serais posé la question, sache que je ne ressens absolument rien de physique envers toi. Rassuré » ?

Remus, stupéfait par cette confession inattendue, regardait l'Animagus tourner en rond autour de son fauteuil. Assimilant peu à peu tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, et une fois enregistré chaque mot, il éclata de rire.

- « Parce que tu trouves ça drôle », persifla Sirius, scandalisé de sa réaction.

- « Un peu oui, j'avoue », répondit Lupin en reprenant son souffle. « Sincèrement Sirius … J'ai cru, l'espace d'un instant que tu avais perdu la raison tout à l'heure, puis j'ai cru que tu partais m'annoncer une catastrophe imminente, mais cela… J'admets avec franchise trouver ta situation très drôle ».

- « Mais… », reprit Sirius qui répudiait l'expression de son ami. « _C'est_ une catastrophe ! La pire qui soit même. Te rends-tu compte que je… » Il s'interrompit un moment, écœuré par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, puis poursuivit.

»Que je… _Fantasme_ sur la chose graisseuse que nous haïssons depuis plus de vingt ans, et que… »

- « Je t'arrête tout de suite Sirius », trancha l'autre homme, son sérieux retrouvé. « _Tu_ hais Snape depuis plus de vingt ans. Seulement _toi_. _Tu_ as tenté de le tuer en me l'amenant. _Tu_ n'as eu de cesse de le tourmenter durant toute sa scolarité. _Toi_, et toujours _TOI_ ! Bon, James n'était jamais loin, et je fermais les yeux, mais c'était _TOI_ l'instigateur de tout. Donc, si j'osais je dirais… »

GROUIK.

Le ventre de Remus brisa sa phrase.

- « Tu as faim » ? s'empressa de demander l'Animagus, trop content de pouvoir changer le sujet de leur conversation. Celle-ci commençait à lui être des plus désagréables. « Mais bien sûr que tu dois avoir faim. Suis-je bête. Viens. On va manger. On parlera après. Ou mieux, on en parlera plus », ajouta-t-il d'un air déterminé.

Remus le regard amusé, décida son silence -enfin pour le moment- et sans autre mot, il suivit son ami, se dirigeant tous deux vers le restaurant de la maison.

Sirius, en chemin, songea tout de même que pour une fois depuis longtemps, un bon repas en compagnie d'un vieil ami était offert, non sans éluder dans un coin de sa tête, son petit problème, désormais, _exclusivement_… Snapien.

(1) : Il n'a pas oublié qu'elle était grosse, hein, sacré Sirius !


	3. Chapter 03

Chapitre 03 : Serpentard : action, réaction.

Ce soir-là, Sirius passa un moment des plus agréables, allant jusqu'à oublier sa condition prisonnière qui le répugnait pourtant si farouchement à chaque nouveau jour. Entouré de l'amitié de Lupin, sa claustrophobie grandissante l'eut presque quitté. Epargnée l'image de celui qualifié avec obstination de Sale graisseux de Mangemort.

Ajoutée d'une bonne nouvelle. Au cours de leur dîner aussi copieux que possible, - Sirius ayant hurlé sur Kreattur pour un repas consistant- Remus lui avait fait la joie de quémander asile jusqu'à la réunion prochaine. Réunion dont la date était posée pour dans cinq jours. Dumbledore, récusant d'attirer l'attention sur l'Ordre, avait interdit tout déplacement superflu, y compris pour les membres en mission ou en retour de mission.

Ce que pour une fois, Sirius congratula. Il n'allait sûrement pas se plaindre d'être accompagné dans sa cellule. Surtout, lorsque le compagnon était synonyme de son meilleur ami. Oh que non !

Le pas enthousiaste, sautillant joyeusement dans toute la maisonnée, il rejoint sa chambre. L'heure de dormir se faisant ressentir physiquement et moralement, il délaissa Moony dans l'une des chambres réservée aux invités de marque. Non sans prendre comme les fois précédentes, un plaisir malsain en s'imaginant la tête hystérique de Mère Black si celle-ci avait eu vent d'un loup au milieu de son précieux mobilier.

Parvenu dans son intimité, il se hâta jusque son lit, le sourire pendu aux lèvres. Dès les lumières éteintes, le silence réimprimé, le sommeil le rejeta. Obligé de tourner en rond dans des couvertures insupportées sans trouver de position plus apte pour lover Morphée.

C'est dans cet instant impatient, son esprit propice à réflexion –cette réflexion que l'insomniaque ne veut pas mais dont il est contraint contre son vœu-, qu'il repensa la suggestion émise par Lupin durant leur discussion.

- « Suis-je vraiment le seul à avoir haï Snape durant toutes ces années ? Et… Non » ! s'interdit-il en repoussant jusque la taille ses draps trop chauds. « Impossible. Je refuse de croire pareille chose. HORS DE QUESTION ! Par Griffondor, NON »

Cette Dénégation catégorique signa la fin précoce de sa capacité d'analyse, et entêté de garder cette idée en tête jusqu'au matin, il se força à fermer les yeux, ordonnant à son brave petit soldat de ne pas jouer du tambour durant la nuit. En cas contraire, il jura sur Merlin de le faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes, quitte à devenir eunuque.

Au même instant, à des kilomètres de Londres, dans des cachots refoulés d'un château à l'aspect rendu sinistre par la pluie continue, Severus Snape s'octroyait son petit plaisir du soir. Un verre de Brandy, calmant efficace contre une horrible journée où il avait tenté au mieux de faire rentrer avec force un semblant de bon sens dans la tête de ses élèves exécrables. En particulier, dans la tête d'un Griffondor rebelle, plus connu sous le nom de Potter, dont le brio avait une fois de plus gâcher son cours en faisant exploser son chaudron.

- « Saleté de Griffondor stupide », vitupéra-il méprisant, avachi dans son fauteuil, alors qu'il contemplait son feu de cheminée. « Avoir un Potter comme camarade durant ma scolarité ne suffisait pas, il fallait que sa progéniture tout aussi stupide soit le centre d'intérêt du monde Sorcier, et par-dessus la marché, un de mes élèves ! Sans oublier que ce sale cabot de Black lui montre un parfait exemple de stupidité qu'il s'empresse de suivre un peu plus tous les jours »

A l'évocation fugace du dernier des Black, le cerveau du Professeur de Potions erra douloureusement à la journée la veille. Cette veille où par Salazar, jamais ô grand jamais, il n'aurait un jour imaginé être le spectateur impromptu d'une disgrâce si grande. Pour ne pas s'évanouir d'horreur à ce souvenir, il se resservit généreusement un autre verre qu'il but cul sec.

Embué par les vapeurs d'alcool, il revit son altercation avec Sirius, tout de suite après une réunion des plus ennuyeuses. La scène flasha dans sa tête et incapable de lutter, il assista pour la deuxième fois à son nouveau cauchemar.

Ce sac à puces avait tenté de le marquer de son poing…

_Heureux ses réflexes d'espion, il réussit à l'éviter, et même à prendre avantage de la situation. Cependant, alors qu'il pensait Black pris au piège entre ses mains, Severus se sentit violemment repoussé, manquant presque de chuter tandis que l'autre s'enfuyait la queue entre les jambes à l'étage du dessus, le laissant seul dans la bibliothèque._

_- __« Le sale… »__, s'emporta Severus rageur. « S'il croit s'en tirer à si bon compte, c'est que même à son âge, il croit encore aux miracles ! Par Salazar, on ne se moque pas impunément d'un Serpentard sans en subir les conséquences », admonesta-t-il de plus belle en pistant sa proie Griffondor. _

_Arrivé en haut des escaliers, il s'arrêta, tendant l'oreille pour deviner où Black s'était réfugié. Lorsqu'attiré par le bruit d'un claquement sourd, il avança dans le couloir menant dans l'aile Ouest du manoir._

_- __« Sûrement dans sa chambre toute aussi pleine de puces que lui »__, médita-t-il, accélérant le pas._

_Abordant la seule porte visible débouchée au fond d'un long couloir sombre, il entra, sans demander mot._

_- « Black » ! hurla-t-il à son attention._

_Laissé sans réponse et esseulé dans une nouvelle pièce, - pièce qu'il avait justement pressentie comme étant la chambre du Maître de ces lieux-, il s'immobilisa. Il considéra, rapide, l'environnement ennemi, puis résonnant comme un bruit d'eau, il s'amorça plus avant, jusqu'à remarquer une petite porte au fond, prêt de la fenêtre où la lune se reflétait._

_- « Cet être à quatre pattes est en train de prendre une douche »? jugea Severus, stupéfait._

_N'écoutant que son courage et sa colère qui grandissait encore, tant est qu'il soit possible qu'elle grandisse encore, il se dirigea vers la porte et empressé, l'ouvrit. Déjà en geste d'Avada-kédavériser celui qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis tant d'années, il fut cependant ahuri devant le spectacle soudain offert à ses yeux._

_Sirius Black, nu, sous sa douche._

_Au-delà du choc de l'entière nudité ennemie, c'est le comportement inapproprié de ce dernier sous cette même douche qui coupa toute capacité de penser au Professeur. _

_Sirius Black, toujours aussi nu qu'un verre de terre, et d'une main plutôt agile selon l'appréciation rapide du Maître des Potions, se… masturbait. Avec précipitation et fermeté il se donnait ce petit plaisir masculin récrié par tant de vierges effarouchées. Pire, le Serpentard, déjà suffisamment touché à ce moment précis, se vit achevé lorsque Black se libéra voluptueusement et longuement contre son rideau de douche, tout en mimant de ses lèvres un certain… « Severus »._

_Prenant conscience de l'épouvante ignominie jouée devant lui, ce dernier fuit avec la vitesse de quelqu'un qui a la mort aux trousses. Il quitta la demeure sans demander son reste, oubliant par la même l'ouvrage qui l'avait conduit à cette effroyable découverte._

_Jamais Severus Snape, n'avait ressenti autant d'aversion dans sa vie, pourtant si ténébreuse soit-elle. Enfin, d'aversion que d'esprit car son corps, enfin une partie de son corps, celle qui n'était pas trempée de sueur froide, réagit positivement à cette représentation de Black s'adonnant au vice de la chair en solitaire. C'est d'une démarche incommodante qu'il regagna ses appartements. S'interdisant cependant de céder à une réaction considérée comme répugnante, il s'enivra avec entrain pour amnistier cette mauvaise soirée et ce, jusqu'à ce que Morphée l'accueille dans son monde…_

C'est ici que prit fin la vision remémorée de Severus Snape.

Une vision que son entre-jambe n'omit pas de se rappeler elle-aussi, mais toujours aussi obstiné et réfuté d'y succomber, il la négligea.

Au milieu de sa lutte douloureuse -son sexe obtus à garder tête haute-, et quelque part dans les brumes alcoolisées, Snape admit néanmoins que si Sirius éprouvait ce genre de réactivité en sa compagnie, les prochaines réunions risquaient fort d'être amusantes et… onctueusement signées en sa faveur. Un rictus Snapien approuva immédiatement sa pensée, et il se délecta d'avance leur prochaine rencontre.

_- « Si mes yeux ne m'ont pas trompé hier, ma revanche sur toutes ces années d'humiliation, voit enfin son heure venue », _exprima-t-il en pensées, malicieux, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Un sommeil que sur son vieux fauteuil, lui laisserait des courbatures assez mauvaises au petit matin.

Le lendemain, de retour dans la maison des Black et à mille lieux de se douter du plan machiavélique fomenté contre lui, Sirius émergea. Avec un peu plus de bonne humeur que les jours précédant. Il avait passé une nuit disons… à peu près correcte, et même si certains rêves ne voulaient toujours pas le lâcher, il n'y prêta aucune attention.

Il s'autorisa une douche rapide avant d'aller rejoindre Lupin qu'il savait lève-tôt contrairement à lui, et tous deux passèrent la journée ainsi que ceux qui suivirent à parler de tout et de rien, mais SURTOUT, à ne pas parler de Severus Snape, dont l'évocation provoquait inlassablement des réactions luxurieuses chez Sirius.

Puis, arriva le jour de la nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre. Un rappel brutal pour le brun aux yeux bleus qui vit l'inévitable confrontation avec le Maître des cachots.

- « Bordel ! Comment vais-je réussir à lui faire face, sachant ce que notre dernière escarmouche a eu comme conséquence sur ma santé Mentale et Physique » ? grogna-t-il pendant qu'il passait son pantalon. « J'arrive déjà pas à citer son nom sans bander, comment je vais parvenir à le regarder sans avoir l'envie répréhensible de le violer sur place » ?

Il s'attelait à sa chemise quand soudain choqué par la conscience des mots qu'il venait d'employer, il s'arrêta.

- « Non » ! fit-il avec effroi, les mains figées sur les premiers boutons. « Par Merlin Non ! Désir ? Violer ? Snape ? Tout ça dans la même phrase. Je suis encore plus atteint que je ne le pensais ».

- « Sirius… », l'interrompit Remus en faisant irruption dans ses quartiers par la porte restée entrouverte.

- …

- « Que se passe-t-il » ? Il découvrit son ami dans un état proche de la stupéfixion. « Sirius.. », s'inquiéta-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Ce dernier, aussi raide qu'une statue de marbre réagit à l'appel de son nom. Il se retourna lentement vers son homologue, le regard horrifié.

- « Remus, tue-moi » ! ordonna l'ancien prisonnier, la voix suppliante. « Cette foutue maladie semble grandir chaque jour. Je t'assure, c'est… »

- « Ah non, tu ne vas pas recommencer », coupa le loup fatigué, comprenant où son ami voulait en venir. « Il va bien falloir que tu grandisses un jour où l'autre, je t'assure ça devient urgent. Et tout de suite d'ailleurs, puisqu'il est déjà en bas avec les autres. Ahh… Mais pas comme ça », ajouta-t-il irrité en voyant le regard bleu plongé vers l'entre-jambe, _déjà bien grande_. « Franchement Sirius, tu deviens pathétique » !

- « Pathétique », releva amer l'Animagus. « JE suis pathétique ». La colère le submergea. « Comment oses-tu, toi qui… »

Toc toc.

- « Pardon d'interrompre cette future dispute, mais on attend que sa majesté Black veuille bien nous faire l'honneur de sa présence pour débuter la réunion », déclara la voix doucereuse du responsable « toc toc » dans l'encadrement de la porte. (1)

Sirius, immédiatement alerte de l'identité du visiteur nouveau, devint tout à coup aussi blanc qu'un linge, et c'est le regard toujours aussi horrifié qu'il observa Severus, tranquillement adossé à sa porte, presque entré dans la pièce.

L'objet récent de ses fantasmes sur le seuil de _sa_ chambre.

- « On arrive Severus », rétorqua Lupin en se dirigeant vers la sortie, totalement indifférent du combat intérieur rouge et or à ses côtés.

- « Et lui », questionna le Serpentard d'un mouvement de tête pour désigner Black qui n'avait pas le moins du monde bougé d'un millimètre.

Lupin allait répondre mais une tignasse violette jetée sur lui, lui souffla toute possibilité de mots.

Tonks, lasse de patienter en bas, était sur l'exemple du professeur de potions montée, désireuse de chercher son Loup. Sans lui donner l'occasion d'une quelconque riposte, elle l'entraina dans le couloir et les dirigea précipitée vers les escaliers. Endroit stratégique où elle espérait profiter un peu de sa capture. Remus lui avait affreusement manquée.

Sirius et Severus furent abandonnés en tête à tête.

- « Tu comptes rester dans cet état catatonique encore longtemps », flagella Severus de sa voix aussi chaleureuse que de coutumes, tout en s'approchant du Griffondor.

- « Ne bouge pas », ordonna ce dernier de sa voix enfin retrouvée.

- « Sinon quoi » ? continua le Professeur en faisant un autre pas.

- « Putain Snape ! Je t'interdis de faire un pas de plus dans ma chambre », hurla Sirius, sentant le danger arriver. _« Merde ! Merde ! Merde », _ajouta-t-il dans sa tête_. « Ça pouvait pas être pire comme approche. Et mon sexe qui continue à faire des siennes dans mon pantalon. Putain de bordel de merde. Si cet enfoiré fait un pas de plus, je le tue pour oser m'inspirer autant de désir qu'il m'en inspire là, maintenant. James aide ton vieux pote, par pitié » !_

Dans une dernière tentative de se soustraire aux yeux Onyx, menaçant de le noyer définitivement, il ordonna ses jambes au mouvement. Celles-ci, flagada, eurent du mal mais parvinrent avec effort à le mener jusqu'à la porte. Il rompit tout face à face avec son petit problème Snapien.

Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, s'accordant répit dans le chamboule de ses émotions et fouillant pensées moins licencieuses pour éluder son embarras, Snape, accosté à pas de velours dans son dos, saisit l'opportunité d'avancer son premier pion, et au plus prêt de son oreille, il murmura :

- « Intéressant, Black. Vraiment…. _intéressant_ »

Résultat escompté, la victime eut brusquement très chaud à l'endroit même où le souffle Serpentard s'était volontairement perdu.

_- « Merde ! Il sait »_, paniqua Sirius, en proie à une respiration de plus en plus difficile.

Il pria intérieurement que l'ennemi s'éloigne.

Un éloignement indispensable où Severus s'exécuta, considérant que la réunion avait assez attendu. Il se retira, quittant enfin l'antre de l'Animagus quand d'un regard insidieux, il souligna.

- « Intéressant… Comme cette chambre est loin de faire écho aux couleurs Griffondoriennes qui sont les tiennes »

Il disparut. Laissant Sirius seul avec ses hormones en ébullition.

- « Bon sang. Mais, dans quelle galère Merlin m'a-t-il envoyé cette fois-ci », enragea ce dernier en s'affalant sur le sol, ses jambes devenues trop molles pour le porter après l'attaque sournoise du Vert et Argent. « J'vais jamais m'en sortir », se plaignit-il encore. « Non. Reprends-toi Sirius. Merde ! T'es un Griffondor ou un Poussouffle ? J'sais pas exactement c'que semble avoir compris Snape et sincèrement j'm'en fous. S'il approche encore, je le mords jusqu'à la moelle, point Barre ! Et toi, là, traître à ta race qu'est Griffondor », enchérit-il à l'attention de son deuxième cerveau. « Ne crois pas que tu vas diriger ma vie encore longtemps. D'ailleurs dès ce soir, je ne t'écoute plus ».

Il se remit debout et prit la direction de la cuisine.

- « Je hais Snape, je hais Snape. Je HAIS SNAPE », radota-t-il dans les escaliers, comme un sortilège.

Malheureusement, arrivé dans la salle du conseil, toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent sur le champ. Snivelus avait beau avoir été, et être encore un putain de bâtard graisseux, il le trouva infiniment bandant avec son verre de Whisky tout juste porté à sa bouche.

_- « Je suis entièrement et définitivement foutu », _réalisa Sirius, blanchi, en s'installant à la seule place encore libre, c'est-à-dire juste en face de sa Némésis.

Snape, de son côté, reposa délicatement son verre sans quitter les deux Saphirs fixés sur sa personne.

Cela faisait exactement six jours qu'il guettait impatiemment leurs retrouvailles, excité de commencer le petit jeu émergé dans sa tête de Serpentard. Et là, avec Sirius à une table de lui, les dés étaient jetés.

_- « Tu vas apprendre à tes dépends mon gentil Griffondor, que lorsque le mot Action arrive à l'esprit d'un Serpentard, Réaction n'est jamais loin » ! (2)_

(1) Même dans ma propre fic, tu es toujours aussi baveux Mon Severus. (En fait, non, tu l'es bien plus encore ! Bave, Bave, Bave…)

(2) Là, je me suis retenue de rajouter un gros : Mouahahahah… mais dans la bouche de Severus, ça l'aurait pas fait. Même si dans sa tête, il doit hurler !


	4. Chapter 04

Chapitre 04 : Griffondor, réaction, action.

La réunion s'exposait depuis une bonne demi-heure mais Sirius Black n'y prêtait aucune attention.

Assis nonchalamment sur une des chaises de la cuisine, il passait son temps à dévisager son Serpentard aux yeux noirs, qui a aucun moment n'avait détourné le regard de son nouveau joujou. Il l'examinait sous toutes les coutures, prêtant intérêt à chaque expression ou mouvement du visage, dans le but entêté de déceler pourquoi son corps réagissait avec autant d'enthousiasme depuis sept longues journées. Seulement Sirius, de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cette situation, provocant encore une réaction inconfortable à sa position assise, se mit à boire plus que de raison. Un verre, pour chaque tressaillement élancé dans son corps à la vue de cette mer noire en proie à le noyer. Autant dire, un nombre indécent de décilitres d'alcool, au regard de son pantalon menaçant d'exploser au sens propre, comme au sens figuré.

Severus, de son côté, savourait pleinement son effet.

Maître incontesté en Occlumencie, il avait subrepticement lu quelques unes des pensées non platoniques de l'Animagus, qui bien trop occupé à tenter de se soustraire de son désir, ne remarquait absolument rien. Suivant ces informations, il répondait en conséquence, jouant avec magnificence de chaque nouvelle faiblesse trouvée chez Black. Un regard plus prononcé, un levé de sourcil, un mouvement de bouche déplaisant, un déplacement de quelques uns de ses doigts sur la table… Enfin, tout ce qui mettait son Griffondor dans un état proche de la luxure.

_« Merde… Cet enfoiré n'a pas bientôt fini de me fixer ainsi ? Et, ce rictus sadique qu'il m'octroie par moment, Merlin ce qu'il me peut m'exciter… STOP ! On se calme Sirius. Severus Snape n'est PAS excitant. Il est même repoussant. Anti-sexe pour être exact avec son nez proéminant, ses cheveux gras, et un manque manifeste de goût en matière de fringues ! Tiens, l'a pas l'air content tout à coup. Ah non… ce regard… Mais bordel, détourne-toi » !_

Severus, toujours dans la tête du Griffondor, vivait les bonnes pensées comme les mauvaises, s'obligeant ainsi à retenir sa rembarre réactive dès que la description physique de Black à son égard apparut.

Ce qui dans le même temps n'eut pas l'air d'éveiller la suspicion naïve des autres invités, ignorants du débat psychologique que se livraient, à l'insu pour l'un, leurs deux membres les plus tempétueux.

- « … rius… »

Sirius toujours focalisé sur Snape, restait sourd des voix alentours.

- « SIRIUS » ! cria Dumbledore.

- « Hein » ? réagit finalement l'interpelé, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix contre le coupable ayant osé le sortir de ses pensées toutes plus licencieuses les unes que les autres.

- « Voyons mon enfant, j'essaie en vain d'attirer votre attention depuis plusieurs minutes », attesta le Directeur visiblement pantois. « Nous tous ici présents, aimerions connaître votre opinion au sujet du plan proposé par Maugrey » !

- « Si tant est bien sûr, que _Maître Black _soit capable de la moindre pensée », releva avec sarcasme Severus, pertinemment conscient que l'Animagus n'avait rien écouté de la conversation, trop attaché à lutter contre lui et ses nouvelles tendances.

- « Ta gueule Snape » ! jura Sirius, bouillant.

- « Toujours aussi élégant à ce que je vois » !

- « Je t'ai TOI comme exemple, alors ce n'est vraiment pas difficile », renvoya le premier avec un grand sourire.

- « Black ! Si tu oses… », menaça le Professeur, le regard assassin et au bord de se lever pour en découdre plus avant.

- « Cela suffit vous deux », les interrompit Remus, in-désireux d'assister à une autre de leur dispute.

- « C'est pas moi », tenta de se défendre Sirius, revêche.

- « Sirius », le blâma plus fortement son meilleur ami, éreinté par son comportement puérile.

- « Mais… »

- « J'ai dit : Stop » !

Le Griffondor insoumis, fusilla de ses yeux bleus le Loup, mais cessa toute riposte verbale. En colère, il se resservit un autre verre, entamant la dernière bouteille amenée par Kingsley et retournant à ses pensées, il se contre-ficha pas mal des idées loufoques de Maugrey ou des plans foireux de Dumbledore.

Lorsque quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'il était de nouveau entièrement obnubilé par deux pupilles ébènes, il fut bousculé par Tonks.

- « QUOI » ? s'enflamma-t-il ardemment et bien éméché, maintenant que la dernière bouteille était finie, et pas du tout ravi qu'on ose _encore_ venir le déranger.

- « Pardon », s'excusa la métamorphe. « On a besoin de la place pour étaler la Carte. Pourrais-tu te déplacer, s'il te plaît » ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de la réponse, elle joignit geste et parole, poussant la chaise de son cousin, grinçante et stridente sur le sol de la cuisine. Toutefois, comme Tonks n'était pas reconnue pour son adresse, c'est sans véritable surprise qu'elle l'expulsa un peu trop fort (1), l'envoyant plus prêt, bien trop prêt du corps du Serpentard. Serpentard opportuniste qui assistait avec une joie dissimilée à la scène.

L'alcool ayant entamé pas mal sa lucidité, il fallut à Sirius quelques instants pour réaliser sa nouvelle position. Quand il prit pleinement conscience de son nouveau voisinage, il se figea, souffrant d'un bras qui n'était pas le sien dans son dos.

_- « Merde ! Pas maintenant », _s'effraya-t-il, statufié. « _Merde. Merde. Merde » !_

_- « Vraiment Black, tu me facilites la tâche »_, médita Severus dont l'esprit toujours présent dans la tête de sa victime vivait l'effet engendré par ce simple contact.

Tout Serpentard qu'il était, il exploita le hasard _Tonksien_ et poussa plus avant le jeu. Il fit mine de repousser le Griffondor de ses deux mains et fit errer quelques doigts le long de son épine dorsale, histoire de tester les limites du sac à puces.

Tentative entièrement réussie. Sirius, à la fois chauffé par le whisky et cette chaleur humaine qui l'envahissait beaucoup trop à son goût se remit brusquement debout, s'écartant aussi vif que peut de son bourreau.

_- « Putain, je m'en vais le prendre violemment sur cette table s'il continue à m'exciter à ce point » !_

Une suggestion emportée de luxure à laquelle le Maître des cachots ne s'attendait pas. Il déglutit.

- « Un problème Sirius », demanda Tonks, visiblement inquiète d'avoir pu le blesser dans sa maladresse.

Le brun aux yeux bleus occulta la question, s'immergeant de nouveau dans sa mer d'onyx. Cependant, incapable de tenir plus longuement, menaçant de jouir ici-même devant tous, il s'éclipsa précipitamment hors de la cuisine, sous le regard étonné des convives. Enfin, tous excepté Snape, satisfait de cette réaction et se délectant intérieurement de son forfait.

_- « A la tienne, mon cher Black », _félicita-t-il silencieux, tout en portant son verre à sa bouche. _« A la tienne… »_

La réunion terminée, l'Animagus caché, fut rejoint par son meilleur ami dans le salon, lieu de son échappée. Ce dernier, sur le départ, désirait saluer son plus proche une dernière fois, la séparation n'étant jamais facile.

- « On se revoit bientôt Sirius, d'accord » ?

- « Mmh… » bouda ledit Sirius dont l'isolement imminent pesait déjà.

- « Sirius, écoute… », essaya-t-il de le rassurer, comprenant sa mauvaise humeur.

-…

- « Je… »

- « Ah, mon cher Sirius », intervint soudain Dumbledore joyeux, en venant à leur rencontre. « Je vous recontacterai dès que la date de notre prochaine réunion sera décidée. En attendant, comme d'habitude, vous… »

- « Je sais ! Pas bouger », grogna l'ancien prisonnier, parfaitement instruit des mots du Grand Chef. C'était les mêmes répétés chaque fois, encore et encore, comme un disque rayé d'avoir trop tourné.

Dans la suite, tous les membres de l'Ordre quittèrent le QG, délaissant sans même un dernier regard, l'oiseau dans sa cage dorée.

Un oiseau oublié qui préféra tuer cette éternelle solitude dans un autre verre d'alcool dont la bouteille s'ennuyait dans le bar du salon à force d'être gardée pour quelque occasion partagée entre amis.

_- « A quoi bon » ? _rumina l'homme en se servant généreusement._ « De toute manière, jamais personne ne fait escale dans cette déglinguée baraque. Seuls les membres de l'Ordre en franchissent le seuil, sans jamais prendre du temps pour visiter, donc… à la tienne mon brave Sirius » !_

Il trinqua, faisant cogner son verre contre la bouteille presque vide.

Son toast avalé, et récuré jusqu'au plus loin dans son cristal, il se dirigea, titubant légèrement, vers les escaliers, résolu de retrouver sa chambre. Seul endroit où il se sentait un peu chez lui. Mais, dans le couloir, une lumière émise dans une autre pièce troubla son vœu.

- _« La bibliothèque »_, pensa-t-il, étonné en changeant sa destination.

Il força ses pas vers cette clarté inopportune et arrivé devant la porte entrouverte de ladite Bibliothèque, il eut la mauvaise surprise d'y découvrir Severus, cherchant apparemment _encore_ quelque chose.

Le Griffondor aussi alerte que possible, poussa plus avant la porte, s'adossa sur le chambranle pour ne pas risquer de perdre l'équilibre dû à son taux d'alcool alarmant, et calmement, sortit un petit livre gardé précieusement depuis plus de cinq jours dans l'arrière de son pantalon.

- « C'est cela que tu cherches, Snape », questionna le Griffondor en secouant le bouquin de sa main droite.

Tout de suite avisé, Severus fit volte face vers la voix déplaisamment intruse. Il plissa les yeux pour voir plus clairement ce que tenait l'impromptu Black quand jugeant que ce dernier lui donnait une autre occasion du jeu, il sourit sournoisement.

- « En effet, _Maître Black »_, affirma-t-il de sa voix la plus exquise possible tout en se rapprochant.

Intrigué, Sirius amena le livre à hauteur de ses yeux, puis, sans prêter attention à la distance de plus en plus courte qui les éloignait l'un l'autre, il lut : Magie noire, origines et évolutions au travers des peuples et des âges.

- « Magie noire ? Normal pour un Mangemort après tout », signifia-t-il en reportant son regard au Serpentard. Un geste cependant dangereux car ce fameux Serpentard ne se tenait plus qu'à un pas de lui. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

- « Et quoi de plus _habituel_… que de trouver un tel ouvrage dans la réserve privée de la famille Black », susurra à voix basse Severus, posant délicatement sa main sur le livre et emprisonnant par la même celle de son homologue.

Celui-ci, n'ayant pas prédit l'approche du Professeur, cessa sa respiration en constatant que leurs visages n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres.

- « Dé… DEGAGE » ! réussit à déblatérer Sirius, sans toutefois faire un seul geste pour se défendre, paralysé qu'il était par toutes les émotions que lui procuraient le souffle chaud de Snape sur son visage.

- « Sinon quoi » ? riposta la voix Snapienne, un rictus au coin de la bouche.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce, ponctué uniquement par le cœur de Sirius tambourinant avec force dans sa poitrine.

- « Alors » ? insista le professeur en posant son autre main à la gauche de la tête de Sirius, l'encadrant ainsi de part et d'autre.

_- « Enfoiré ! Sale putain d'enfoiré » ! _maudit Sirius. « _Putain de corps, réagit » _! s'ordonna-t-il en vain.

Severus, dégustait sa victoire. Un tel plaisir ne lui avait pas été offert depuis longtemps, mais ne voulant pas jouer toutes ses cartes le même jour, il décida, à regret, de couper court pour ce soir.

- « Vraiment _pathétique_ mon cher Black », conclut-il en arrachant le livre de la main du Griffondor qui n'avait toujours pas fait un seul mouvement.

Il prit la sortie, aussi royal que satisfait.

Contrairement à l'abandonné, dont le cœur retrouvait peu à peu mais difficilement un rythme normal. Il repensa les dernières rixes de Snape.

- _« Pathétique ? MOI ? JE SUIS… PATHÉTIQUE » ? _

Il était en colère. Enfermement prolongé, frustration, alcool, qu'importent les raisons, c'en était tout simplement trop pour lui.

Ses poings se crispèrent, son souffle s'accéléra, son regard se durcit, et alors qu'il faisait tout depuis une semaine pour se retenir de céder à ce que son corps lui ordonnait, il se laissa dominer. Entièrement… Dominer.

D'un pas rapide qu'il contrôla par miracle, il rattrapa Severus presque arrivé à la porte. Il le retourna sans ménagement et lui envoya son poing en pleine figure avec une telle violence que le Maître des potions, totalement pris au dépourvu, tomba sous le choc. L'Animagus, précipité, suivit son mouvement, se posant sur le corps du Serpentard et avec force, il l'emprisonna à son tour entre ses jambes placées de part et d'autres de ses hanches. Il lui attrapa le col de ses deux mains pour le ramener à hauteur de son visage, puis succomba finalement à sa lubricité.

- « Je te hais ! JE TE HAIS » ! répéta-t-il, inconsciemment.

Avant que sa proie ne puisse réagir, il entrava sa bouche de la sienne.

Aucune délicatesse ne se fit ressentir dans ce baiser volé. C'était sauvage, presque bestial. Sirius mordait avec délice, suçait avec appétit chaque millimètre des lèvres douces de sa victime. Profitant même de la surprise de cette dernière, il ajouta sa langue dans son antre chaude et humide, entamant immédiatement un rude combat avec sa jumelle. Celle de Severus pour le repousser, et la sienne pour rester dans cet endroit quasi orgasmique.

Montrant son mécontentement farouche, le corps sous lui, commença à se débattre, hargneux, mais sa position l'avantagea et il resta Maître de la situation, exploitant chaque mouvement pour son propre plaisir.

_- « Putain de merde, c'est bon » !_ estima-t-il les yeux fermés, de plus en plus enivré par toutes ces nouvelles sensations. _« Mais arrête de te débattre autant », _ajouta-t-il en empoignant brutalement deux bras pour les plaquer au sol, sans rompre le baiser. _« Si tu continues, je vais jouir dans mon pantalon sans avoir… Ah…. » _

Il s'arrêta net. Une bosse imprévue titillait ses fesses.

Déconcerté, il rouvrit les yeux, récupéra sa langue toujours au chaud dans la cavité salivaire du Serpentard et cherchant des réponses, il plongea dans le regard paniqué lui faisant face. Une Panique mêlée à quelque chose de plus… _consensuel_.

_- « Du désir… » _devina l'attaquant un sourire obscène aux lèvres. _« Soit » !_

Sans se soucier véritablement de ses actes, il envoya un sort d'entrave sur son captif pour lui interdire tout mouvement. Il se déplaça plus bas dans une position propice à l'objet de son tout nouveau dessein et s'installa aussi confortable que possible sur les cuisses de sa Némésis. Puis, laissant glisser ses mains maintenant libres jusqu'aux boutons du pantalon, il les défit un à un, avec une lenteur maîtrisée, voir sacrée. Il voulait profiter au maximum des yeux noirs terrifiés du chemin scabreux qui s'ouvrait indépendamment de sa volonté.

Quand le passage fut assez grand, il faufila assurément sa main droite dans le boxer noir de son fantasme.

Il se lécha les babines en rencontrant l' hampe gonflée de désir seulement quémande de délivrance. Ainsi, son Serpentard se trouvait dans le même état que lui…

Il sourit avec franchise devant cette constatation sacrilège.

- _« Mmh… et il est plutôt bien monté, d'après ma main à présent pleine de lui »_, apprécia-t-il allégrement.

Délicatement, il libéra le membre de ses chaines élastiques, lorsque dans un désir fou de goûter plus loin son _Mangemort_, il le prit en bouche, intégralement. Sur le moment, il fut stupéfait par la température presque caniculaire de cette érection. Mais passé la surprise, il se grisa d'autant plus, son propre pantalon se faisant douloureux sur son sexe tendu à l'extrême. Il décida en conséquence de se soulager aussi. Quand il fut à son tour au grand air, il entama sans attendre un mouvement de va et vient avec sa main gauche au même rythme que sa bouche sur la verge tumescente de Snape, dont le premier gémissement se fit soudain entendre à cette attention inattendue.

La langue de l'Animagus joua de tous ses muscles autour de ce membre impatient, et les premières gouttes acres perlèrent rapidement dans sa prison de chair.

- _« Délicieusement bandant »_, jugea le rouge et or, ravi de son effet sur l'impassible et froid Serpentard.

Il aurait souhaité que cet état dure des heures. Hélas, quelques minutes suffirent pour que l'homme n'en puisse plus. Sa main s'enflammait déjà sur son érection glissante de sperme. Il ne parvenait plus à se restreindre, et c'est trop vite qu'il se libéra complètement sur le pantalon noir de Severus, qui ne résista pas plus, lui non plus, en sentant le cri de jouissance de Black vibrer sur son propre sexe. Il se vida dans la bouche qui le domptait toujours, et Sirius, étourdi, avala sans se poser de question. La dernière goutte engloutie, c'est repu qu'il se retira, laissant finalement tomber l'objet de plaisir, redevenu mou, de son ennemi de toujours.

De longues minutes écoulées, ce dernier, redescendu sur Terre, s'émancipa du sort d'entrave emprisonnant sa mobilité. D'un mouvement brusque, il repoussa le corps au dessus de lui rendu sans défenses et le bascula contre le mur du couloir. D'une même impulsion il se releva, sa respiration se faisant quand même difficile à cause de l'orgasme foudroyant que venait de lui faire subir l'Animagus. Bancale mais debout, il se rhabilla rapidement, se lança un sort de nettoyage, et regarda avec le plus grand mépris la chose inerte adossée au mur.

Une chose qui sentant ce regard empli de dégoût au dessus de lui, rompit le silence et d'une voix victorieuse, proclama:

- « Tu sauras mon cher Serpentard, que quand le mot _Réaction_ arrive à l'oreille d'un Griffondor, _Action_ n'est jamais bien loin » !

Severus ne rétorqua pas, déstabilisé par les mots qu'il avait, à peu de choses près, lui-même employés. Il décampa aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent, laissant toujours seul Sirius, dont les larmes, devenues trop lourdes pour ses yeux, coulèrent sur ses joues.

- _« Je viens de tailler une pipe à Snivelus, première pipe jamais taillée de ma vie soit dit en passant, et la seule chose qui m'importe c'est de m'être fait durement rejeté ? Mon pauvre Black tu es complètement irrécupérable. Je t'en fouterais moi, des Réaction, Action » ! _déplora-t-il en tapant rageusement sa tête contre le mur.

Les larmes quittèrent l'ancien prisonnier que très tard cette nuit-là, et il s'endormit à même le sol, en rêvant à toutes les Réaction, Action qu'il pourrait faire, rien que pour ressentir à nouveau la chaleur du Serpentard. Une chaleur qui lui manquait déjà… douloureusement.

(1) Pour Tonks, Hip Hip Hip HOURRA ! Mouahahaha…


	5. Chapter 05

Chapitre 05 : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

Aussitôt quitté la maison des Black, tel Blizzard dans les contrées les plus froides, Severus se téléporta au château de Poudlard, résolument décidé à s'écarter avec le plus de distance possible de son tortionnaire, le très condamnable Sirius Black.

Son vœu, dans un monde non pas idéal, mais disons… légèrement en sa faveur, lui aurait accordé sa réapparition directement dans son chez-lui, très profondément sous terre, mais comme chacun le sait, l'enceinte de l'école prohibe ce genre de magie. Arrivé devant les grilles, il dut en conséquent obliger ses jambes, en coton par ses dernières émotions fortes, à rejoindre ses cachots. Si certains élèves s'étaient promenés dans les couloirs à cette heure si tardive et qu'ils avaient eu la malchance de tomber sur leur professeur de Potions, il est raisonnable de penser que leur cas aurait été en péril, vue l'humeur désastreuse dans laquelle celui-ci se trouvait.

Severus Snape n'était certes pas, réputé pour sa joyeuseté expressive, mais quelque soit la situation, il s'était toujours engagé à ne jamais rien laisser paraître de ses émotions, dans ses bons, comme dans ses mauvais jours.

Même Dumbledore, ce citronné du Siphon, savait quelles limites ne pas dépasser s'il ne voulait pas subir les foudres incontrôlables de son espion. Or, le plus rebelle des maraudeurs les avait largement outrepassées ce soir, et Severus ne se contrôlait plus. Tout son visage transpirait sa haine envers le Griffondor. Sa mauvaise humeur avait atteint des sommets, comme peu il en avait eu dans toute sa vie.

- « Comment ? Comment cet immonde chien galeux a-t-il osé agir de la sorte » ? enragea-t-il en commençant à se déshabiller, une fois arrivé dans ses appartements, et après avoir claqué violemment la porte derrière lui. « Il a mis ses sales pattes sur chaque once de MA peau dépouillée et cédée à son profit » !

Il s'acharnait à enlever sa cape, emmêlée dans sa précipitation à rentrer. Dès retirée, il s'attaqua aux nombreux boutons de sa veste. Boutons brutalement arrachés rien qu'à la force de ses mains.

Se sentant affreusement sale, souillé, il ressentait le besoin d'ôter chaque trace visible ou non que Black avait laissé sur lui. En lui.

- « Black ! Tu es la pire des charognes jamais connues à ce jour » ! cracha-t-il plus durement, en s'attelant au pantalon sur lequel il laissa errer ses yeux quelques instants, interpelé par la légère décoloration blanche au niveau de ses cuisses. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la sève _Blackienne_, sa colère redoubla. Même le sort de nettoyage qu'il s'était lancé juste avant de quitter les lieux du crime, n'avait pas suffi à annihiler cette attaque.

- « Soit maudit Black ! Jamais ! JAMAIS, je ne te pardonnerai ce geste humiliant et indécent » !

Il hurlait. Et si comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas envoyé un sort de silence sur ses quartiers, il est certain que le château entier aurait profité de ses confessions nocturnes.

Une fois débarrassé de tous ses vêtements, il mena son corps désormais nu, à une petite table dans le coin gauche de son salon. Il se servit rapidement un verre de son meilleur scotch et but cul sec.

Il voulait effacer la saveur de Sirius qu'il goûtait encore dans son palais et qui le gênait horriblement, le répugnait pour être exact. Ne constatant à regret le moindre changement, il attrapa la bouteille et mit le goulot à sa bouche pour ingurgiter la quasi-totalité du liquide ambre.

- « Abject ! Abject ! Abject » ! jura-t-il entre deux gorgées.

Malheureusement, toujours aucune correction, et après avoir vérifié que tout ce liquide n'avait pas été suffisant, il envoya valser contre le mur le plus proche la bouteille nouvellement vide, et se dirigeant avec empressement à sa salle de bain, il entreprit une purification radicale de sa personne.

Barricadé généreusement à l'intérieur de l'humidité de cette pièce, il tourna, hâtif, les robinets de sa douche, et sans même se soucier de la bonne température, il s'y rua. De sa main droite, il agrippa le savon, puis impatient, commença à laver chaque centimètre de sa peau. De son autre main, il frotta avec insistance cette même peau si sensible, jusqu'à l'érafler et l'irriter au point que sa blancheur devienne d'un beau rouge écarlate. Il voulait s'assurer que toute marque signée par l'Animagus sur _son_ corps serait dissoute.

- « Tu continueras à me pourrir la vie, quoi qu'il advienne, Black » ! vomit-il en passant pour la troisième fois sur une zone qu'il considérait comme impropre, impure.

Quand, arrivé à son entre-jambe, il se manqua, faisant tomber le savon. Il revoyait Black et sa bouche sur _son_ sexe, sa langue tout autour, la sensation d'une chaleur mouillée le pompant avec appétit…

Le moindre petit détail de la scène honteuse lui revenait en tête avec férocité, et tout comme il méprisait Sirius, il se méprisa aussi pour avoir réagi positivement à toutes ces attentions.

- « Tu es répugnant. Abject. Ignominieux. Inqualifiable ! Sans valeur… ».

Toutes ces calomnies adjectives, même s'ils étaient principalement destinés à Sirius, étaient en fait et surtout, dirigés contre _lui-même_, se sentant infiniment coupable de s'être laissé ainsi aller à une certaine débauche non voulue.

Il ramassa le bloc savonneux qui gisait toujours à ses pieds et s'empara sans douceur de son sexe qu'il frictionna, frictionna aussi fort qu'il put tout en accentuant d'une nouvelle injure chacun de ces frottements.

A son grand désespoir, son sexe n'était pas de ce même avis… _Négatif_. Chaque passage de sa main rendue glissante par la mousse, le réveilla un peu plus, si bien qu'au lieu de rester mou comme le propriétaire l'aurait souhaité, il se releva fièrement.

Cette érection rapide et douloureuse écœura l'espion qui déglutit en constatant que son corps voulait encore que ce sac à puces s'en occupe.

Mais, fidèle à lui-même, il surpassa cette corruption, ne s'en préoccupant plus et l'abandonna. Il se rinça rapidement, se sécha tout aussi vite, et même s'il se sentait toujours maculé d'une odeur étrangère, il enfila un bas de pyjama et quitta la salle de bain pour courir vers sa chambre.

Parvenu jusqu'à son lit, il s'allongea avec tout le confort que son membre dur le lui permit, et enfin, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Sa nuit s'en fut toutefois très courte, réveillé à plusieurs reprises par des rêves de plus en plus débridés, où il voyait sans cesse deux saphirs emplis de désir pour lui, le déshabillant vicieusement du regard jusqu'à le faire avidement sien.

Sa tête et sa raison avait beau lui ordonner explicitement de rester éloigné à mille lieux, voir plus, de Sirius Black; son corps comme son inconscient étaient d'une opinion contraire, réclamant des douceurs trop peu ressenties ces dernières années. Volontairement écartées serait plus juste.

Mais, hors de question pour le professeur de Potions de se laisser dominer par des besoins primaires, encore moins, quand ceux-ci étaient le résultat d'un Rouge et Or des plus détestables. Il se maîtrisa au mieux. Du moins, les premiers jours.

Ceux qui suivirent mirent à rude épreuves ses nerfs à vif. Il lutta avec fermeté, rejetant toute réponse à cette attraction nouvelle et allant prendre tout un tas de potions pour inhiber ses récents désirs sexuels.

Hélas, l'appel de la luxure était trop grand.

Pour contrecarrer cette situation piteusement dépravée, il riposta par suite logique d'un comportement des plus nocifs envers chaque habitant du château, vivant ou non. Même les Serpentards en prirent pour leur grade. Le plus à souffrir de cette haine farouche, fut sans conteste Harry Potter, en qui Severus voyait évidemment Sirius. Ce qui n'arrangea en aucune façon son état. Ce fut même pire. Il durcissait, lamentablement, assis à son bureau, chaque fois qu'il associait Potter à Black.

- _« Soit maudit, toi et les tiens, Black », _déclama intérieurement Severus en tentant de calmer son sexe. _« Ma vengeance n'aura de fin que le jour de ta mort, et au delà » !_

Pour donner plus de poids à ses mots, il plaqua ses deux cuisses l'une sur l'autre et pressa son membre toujours debout, étouffant ainsi tout désir avilissant, tout en pinçant ses lèvres pour retenir un cri de douleur que ce geste provoquait en lui. Ce mal n'était rien pour un Serpentard tel que lui. En fait, c'était la seule chose qu'il acceptait de ressentir, repoussant avec détermination tout autre sentiment.

Ainsi, le temps passa, et si certains soirs la tentation de se donner du plaisir était trop forte, permettant alors à sa main de soulager son membre gorgé de sang, il réussit à se refreiner au maximum.

C'est ainsi que se présenta le vendredi de la semaine suivante, et avec elle, une convocation de Dumbledore, lui assignant de le rejoindre dans son bureau pour une inexpliquée raison.

Si Severus n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir cet être englucosé, il ne pouvait dénier cette invitation ordonnée. Il se présenta à l'heure indiquée devant l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

- « Bêtises de Cambrais », murmura-t-il, dédaigneux.

La porte scellée s'ouvrit, le passage aux escaliers se fit voir.

- _« Quelle autre sucrerie loufoque ce vieux fou va-t-il trouver la prochaine fois »_, songea-t-il en gravissant les dernières marches.

- « Bonsoir, mon cher Severus », l'accueillit Dumbledore, les bras ouverts.

Le dénommé s'arrêta net, maintenant une distance de sécurité de peur d'être contaminé par la bêtise sucrée toute griffondorienne de l'être en face de lui.

- « Un thé au citron » ? proposa Dumbledore en constatant le mutisme de son professeur.

- « La réponse est encore et toujours, non » ! parla finalement et à contrecœur Severus, prenant place dans le siège que lui montrait son bienfaiteur, pendant que celui-ci retournait à sa place, derrière son bureau.

- « Sait-on jamais », contredit le directeur, tout sourire. Il se servait une tasse de thé dans laquelle il ajouta une quantité outrageante de sucre.

- « Venez-en au fait », s'irrita le plus ténébreux, écœuré de ce sucre en abondance sur lequel ses yeux se perdaient par ennui. Il voulait en finir au plus vite et rentrer dans ses quartiers. Une douche méritée l'y attendait, plus véritablement indispensable au contenu de son pantalon qui s'était lâché avec bien-être durant la dernière heure de cours - 5ème année Griffondors/Serpentards - .

- « Voyons, Severus… Nous sommes vendredi, et… », risqua le plus âgé pour détendre l'atmosphère. Pour lui, cette fin de journée rimait avec week-end, et donc détente.

- « Albus »! coupa ledit Severus, agacé. « Je n'ai guère de temps à perdre, donc au cas où vos oreilles seraient trop cireuses, je répète ! Venez-en au fait » ! ordonna-t-t-il en haussant légèrement la voix.

- « Soit », obéit tristement le directeur en reposant sa tasse de _sucre au thé_, prête à déguster. « Je vais être clair et concis. Il s'agit de Sirius Black »

Le cœur du maître des cachots loupa un battement à l'évocation du nom ennemi.

»Voila plus d'une semaine que j'essaie de le contacter en vain. Mes lettres restent sans réponse, de même que mes appels par cheminée », poursuivit Dumbledore, ne remarquant pas les yeux de plus en plus exorbités de son vis-à-vis, trop occupé qu'il était à tourner sa petite cuillère. J'ai peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Or, vous n'ignorez point que notre situation actuelle nous interdit d'envoyer n'importe qui vérifier la sécurité de ce brave Sirius et du QG. Voldemort surveille chaque recoin de Londres. Même nos déplacements pour les réunions de l'ordre, deviennent plus fortement risqués à chaque nouvelle séance. D'autant, que des doutes se font sentir au sein même de notre groupe. Que nous préserve Merlin d'un traître sévissant parmi nous ! Ce en quoi… »

- « Je ne vois pas où vous comptez aboutir, ni en quoi votre histoire me concerne », interrompit le vert et argent qui savait parfaitement où cette conversation allait mener, mais qui rebelle, se refusait à l'admettre.

- « Il me semble au contraire, être des plus limpides », contredit avec amusement Albus, en regardant son collègue de plus en plus tendu. « Je vous demande de vous rendre jusque Square Grimmaurd pour prendre nouvelles du propriétaire des lieux »

- « Hors de question » ! s'emporta subito encoléré Severus en se levant brutalement de son fauteuil.

- « Voyons… », reprit calmement son interlocuteur, faisant face au cyclone. « Je ne connais que trop bien vos… _Dissensions_, mais vous êtes le seul à pouvoir vous déplacer sans menace »

- _« Mes dissensions ! Mes dissensions », _se répéta l'homme insoumis pour lui-même. _« Si seulement, il n'était question que de cela. Rhahh… Saleté de Griffondor stupide. Même à l'autre bout du pays, tu parviens à perturber le peu de tranquillité que j'ai dans ma vie » _

En effet, s'il détestait la simple idée de remettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans le domaine des Black, il jugeait le raisonnement de Dumbledore juste. Voldemort n'irait pas vérifier ses déplacements, étant persuadé qu'il travaillait pour le bien de sa propre personne. De plus, il était vital pour la suite des opérations de s'assurer que le QG était sûr, et cela passait évidemment par l'assurance d'un Sirius Black sain et sauf. Même si d'un point de vue différent, l'ancien Mangemort n'aurait pas été contre moult tortures sur l'Animagus, et ce, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

- « …verus », appela le directeur, déconcerté par le soudain manque de réaction de son invité.

Celui-ci, son débat intérieur terminé, laissa ses pensées de côté et aussi placidement que peu, il reprit.

- « Puisque je n'ai guère le choix, j'irai, et dès ce soir. Je n'ai stricte pas le souhait pernicieux de gâcher le peu de temps libre qu'il m'est accordé durant mon week-end. Mais, car il y a un « mais » qu'il soit noté que c'est la première et la dernière fois que je m'aventure à ce genre de besogne. Si cet hors la loi n'est pas capable de prendre soin de sa petite personne, et bien soit ! Ce n'est pas mon affaire ! Tenez-le vous pour dit, Albus. Si pareille quête devait se représenter, sachez que j'irai moi-même achever Black si cela s'avère nécessaire. Sur ce, je vous salue bien bas… _professeur _», conclut-il de sa voix Snapienne, celle désagréable mais aussi respectueuse que Serpentard l'autorise.

Son discours aussitôt fait, il voltigea de capes et quitta en trombes le bureau directorial, sous l'œil surpris de son aîné qui pensa à juste titre, que certains éléments devaient lui échapper, en vu du comportement suspect de son professeur préféré.

Severus, dans les couloirs, se dit que tant qu'à s'acquitter de cette corvée, autant fallait-il s'en occuper sur le champ. Sans même un détour par ses cachots, ni prendre le temps de se changer, il prit immédiatement la direction des portes du château. Il traversa à grands pas le parc, et une fois franchi les grilles, il transplana sur Némésis.

- _« Si jamais cet idiot à quatre pattes a trouvé le moyen d'en finir en un peu plus d'une semaine, je jure solennellement de trouver un moyen de le ressusciter, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de le tuer de mes propres mains », _maugréa-t-il en arrivant devant le QG silencieux vers lequel il s'avançait déjà.

D'un même élan, il entra selon les usages des membres de l'ordre, c'est-à-dire, rapidement et sans s'annoncer. Mais contrairement aux autres, il envoya tout de suite un sort de son cru sur le tableau fou de Black Mère, lui fermant ainsi le clapet pour ne pas éveiller sa présence si attaque il y avait eu, et _surtout_ pour ne pas l'entendre. Il n'était pas du tout disposé ce soir, à supporter ses invectives à répétition.

Il prospecta dans la suite chaque pièce du bas, qu'il considéra comme rapidement sûres. La cuisine, dernière à être cheackée, Severus ne remarqua rien d'inhabituel,- hormis la maison Black en elle-même -. Persuadé alors qu'aucun danger ne menaçait l'endroit, il grimpa énervé, les marches menant au premier étage.

- _« Cet incapable a dû se saouler dans un coin, et complètement ivre, il aura été dans l'impossibilité d'avoir un semblant de clairvoyance pour répondre à Dumbledore », _réfléchit le Serpentard, dont l'irascibilité grandissait à chaque marche entamée. _« J'espère, que si l'enfermement prolongé lui à fait perdre la tête au point de vouloir peut-être en finir, il aura eu la décence de faire cela proprement. Je n'ai sûrement pas l'intention de nettoyer derrière lui » !_

D'un autre côté, autant sa furie grondait crescendo, autant il en était de même pour son appréhension. A mesure qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Sirius, il se remémorait les derniers instants passés dans cette maison qu'il trouvait ce soir, infiniment petite.

Quand il était entré, la vue du couloir ne lui avait rien rappelé, car sa concentration était alors utilisée à la sécurité des lieux, mais dès lors, tout lui revenait en tête.

Colère, haine, fureur, vengeance, horreur, dégoût, répulsion… Autant de sentiments opposés, tout de même similaires dans l'extrême violence qui les caractérisait, traversaient son esprit et son corps, se manifestant par sueurs froides, frissons, un cœur perdu dans des battements irréguliers et rapides… et une bouche en manque de salive.

Le dernier couloir atteint, ce silence de mort devenait outre-pesant, commençant sérieusement à contrarier le professeur de Potions, et Serpentard au plus profond de son être il était, c'est la rage qui gagna sur tout. Emporté par celle-ci, il accéléra le pas, puis pénétra telle une tempête dans la pièce la plus privée du dernier des Black.

- « Black »! hurla-t-il en défonçant presque la porte. « Où est-ce que tu te caches, immonde détritus à poils ? Vas-tu ré… »

Il cessa sa phrase, remarquant que la porte n'avait pas résonné comme elle aurait dû si elle avait cognée contre le mur. Il reprit la poignée en main et l'attira sur lui, curieux d'avérer le fondé de son soudain pressentiment. Comme de non-surprise, il découvrit Sirius, planqué derrière. Enfin, Sirius, que de supposition. Dans la pénombre, seul un amas de chair apparemment vivant gisait sur le sol, la tête profondément enfoncée dans un bras gauche, lui-même posé sur une jambe gauche rabattu vers un visage.

L'homme en noir observa chaque détail de cette chose inerte, lorsque sa patience fit défaut face au manque de réaction du Griffondor.

Sur le point d'extérioriser sa fureur, il vit brusquement un œil saphir se poser sur lui -l'autre étant caché par de longues mèches de cheveux-, et toute volonté de cracher sa haine disparut. Cet œil plongé en lui, redessina, précis, ses derniers rêves enfiévrés, compromettant de cette façon sa capacité à respirer normalement.

Puis, lentement, le visage du maraudeur émergea pour regarder avec plus d'insistance, la personne permise à le déranger. En découvrant son identité, un sourire arrogant vint marquer sa bouche.

- « Tiens, tiens ! Mais n'est-pas ce cher Snivelus », parla l'Animagus d'une voix éraillée.

-…

- « En tout cas, cela y ressemble », dit-il tout en se relevant tant bien que mal, à l'aide du mur qu'il trouvait anormalement bancal ces derniers jours. « A moins, que ce ne soit un autre de mes mirages alcoolisés », ajouta-t-il en secouant une bouteille presque vide qu'il tenait dans sa main droite et qui était jusqu'ici cachée par l'obscurité.

Dans un même geste, il avala les dernières gouttes de ce qui semblait être du whisky et envoya la bouteille rejoindre ses jumelles à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Severus, coi, regarda où ladite bouteille s'était fracassée et comptant le nombre important de cadavres qui s'y trouvaient, il s'affola. Sirius avait certes toujours de l'alcool chez lui, mais, pour avoir une telle quantité, il aurait fallu que quelqu'un lui remplisse ses réserves. Or, personne n'était venu depuis lui-même, il y a presque dix jours.

- « Tu es… », osa-t-il en reposant ses yeux sur un Sirius chancelant.

- « Quoi ? Sorti » ? interrompit avec insolence le Griffondor, se retenant maintenant à la porte pour ne pas tomber.

Il éclata de rire en voyant l'expression horrifiée de son homologue.

» J'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit plus d'une fois. Un fugitif tel que moi errant dans les rues de Londres, j'avoue que c'était plus que tentant ».

Il fixa ses yeux, tous deux dégagés cette fois-ci, dans les onyx de Snape, mais notant que ce dernier restait aphasique, il reprit.

» Mais rassure-toi, je suis resté bien sage derrière mes barreaux dorés. Néanmoins, dans ma prison, on a quand même trouvé opportun de me laisser un serviteur. Et même s'il rechigne à obéir, Kreattur n'a pas eu le choix. Et, sur mes ordres, il a été me chercher de quoi passer mes nouvelles envies, dirons-nous…lubriques. Et, crois-moi sur parole lorsque je te dis que même cela n'a pas suffi à t'ôter TOI, de ma tête » ! mordit-il avec antipathie dans la voix. « Alors, rien à foutre de savoir si tu es une illusion de mon cerveau dérangé ou si tu es bien réel, là en face de moi. Le résultat est le même. Ma bite fait des siennes dans mon pantalon, et ça fait fichtrement mal. Donc, si tu permets… »

Sans autre mot, il posa sa main droite directement sur la fermeture de son pantalon. Il l'ouvrit et sortit son sexe tout dur qu'il commença à masser lentement, le tout, sous le regard du professeur dont le vocabulaire s'était perdu dans la gorge à l'instant même où il avait pris pleine conscience de la présence _Physique _de Black_._

Ce dernier, était vêtu d'un simple pantalon noir descendu nonchalamment sur les hanches. Son torse n'était recouvert de rien d'autre que de sueur alcoolisée venant titiller certains des muscles de son ventre. Ses cheveux, négligés, et sa barbe émergeante, lui donnaient un côté sauvage et faisaient ressortir ses yeux si bleus, toujours noyés dans deux onyx. Ajoutée d'une voix de plus en plus rauque à mesure de l'accélération du rythme de son va et vient, se procurant ainsi un plaisir grandissant. Plaisir terminé dans un dernier cri extatique qui recouvrit par la même sa main, d'un sperme abondant. (1)

Severus, abasourdi, n'avait pas détourné un seul instant ses yeux de ce spectacle, auquel il avait pourtant déjà assisté sous la douche de cette même chambre. Contrairement à l'autre fois où sa répugnance avait régi son être, l'ambiance semblait totalement différente. Là, il était comme fasciné, voir attiré par l'être dévergondé qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration suite à cette masturbation jouissive. Il ressentait une chaleur, jusqu'ici contrôlée, refaire surface peu à peu, chacun de ses sens s'éveillant avec volupté.

- « Qui aurait dit que sucer la queue de Servilus me mettrait dans un tel état », souffla avec dépit Sirius, de nouveau maître de ses poumons. « Ah, putain de merde », jura-t-il en sentant dans sa main son sexe durcir de nouveau. « Mon brave soldat n'a pas l'air rassasié. Fait chier ! Presque dix jours de branlettes intensives, et il en redemande encore. Moony, putain, tu es où ? Je t'avais dit de m'achever, bordel de merde ! Ha…ha…ha… Cet enfoiré de Serpentard avait raison ! Je suis profondément pathétique » !

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour fixer son membre vigoureusement dressé, puis ramenant ses pupilles embrumées de désir dans celles de son vis-à-vis, il repartit.

- « Ohé, toi, l'illusion ! Tu entends ? Tu peux être rogue (2), t'avais raison ! Sirius Black est un putain d'enfoiré pathétique qui prend son pied rien qu'à 'imaginer son ennemi de toujours, soumis à ses moindres désirs, ou profondément empalé par cette queue dont la saveur ne le quitte plus depuis des jours. Oh oui, putain, il était si bon dans ma bouche. Si juteux…», finit-il en passant sa langue autour de ses lèvres.

Le professeur de Potions ne trouvait toujours rien à dire. A mesure que Sirius déblatérait sa libido, il sentait chaque pore de sa peau devenir haletant, désireux de se laisser aller à cette lubricité inattendue. Il voulait toucher ce corps avide de sexe en face de lui, et il savait qu'un seul mouvement du Rouge et Or suffirait à les perdre tous les deux.

Sirius, tenant toujours son membre turgescent dans sa main droite, eut alors la brillante idée de faire quelques pas vers Severus, voulant profiter au maximum de ce mirage qui ce soir tardait à disparaître pour son plus grand plaisir - ou infélicité , tout dépendait du point de vue – Au moment où il allait tâter son fantasme matérialisé par la magie de l'alcool, il fut stoppé par une main… bien réelle. Une main, l'agrippant avec force pour ne plus lui laisser la moindre chance de fuir si l'envie lui prenait. Il releva la tête pour voir d'où cette fameuse main provenait, lorsqu'il tomba dans deux iris d'un noir envoutant, ne reflétant que du désir. Un désir dans lequel il n'avait déjà plus qu'une seule exigence, s'y noyer à jamais.

En découvrant son inclination sexuelle envers lui-même, Severus avait cru pouvoir se jouer de Sirius. Il avait cru tenir enfin sa vengeance, mais pour son plus grand malheur, celle-ci l'avait piégée à sa défaveur, dès lors que le Griffondor avait plaqué ses lèvres pulpeuses sur les siennes. Et, alors qu'il s'était persuadé ne ressentir que du dégoût envers lui, il avouait enfin qu'il s'était berné.

Devant cet être entièrement offert, il ne résista plus.

Avec vivacité, il poussa Black contre le mur et sans attendre, il posa sa bouche sur la sienne, supprimant toute raison à son esprit pour ne laisser place qu'aux pulsions licencieuses que son corps lui commandait.

Le rouge et or, pris au dépourvu par cette soudaine chimère devenue réalité, succomba entièrement, laissant Maître son bourreau, qui lui procurait des sensations de plus en plus exaltantes.

Le Serpentard, à bout de souffle, le libéra un instant pour plonger ses yeux Onyx dans les Saphirs si désireuses de Sirius.

- _« Tel est pris qui croyait prendre »_, admit-il juste avant de reprendre possession des lèvres abandonnées du Griffondor. _« Tel est pris… qui croyait prendre… »_

(1) Celui ou celle qui ose encore me dire que MON Sirius n'est pas des plus bavant, je lui fais sa fête. Non, mais z'avez vu ce mâle sur le point d'attaquer (bave, bave, bave).

(2) J'ai fait un jeu de mots avec le nom français de Snape, signifiant ici, arrogant, dédaigneux, méprisant.

* * *

_La suite dans 24h !^^_


	6. Chapter 06

Chapitre 06 : Bien plus qu'un mirage…

Quand Sirius émergea le lendemain, très tard dans la soirée, il fallut un certain temps avant qu'il prenne pleine conscience du lieu de son immigration.

Complètement nu, dans ce qui avait l'air à première vue, être son lit, il avait du mal à bouger son corps meurtri de courbatures. Plusieurs essais vains lui suggérèrent, bienveillants, de conserver sa couche. Ce qu'il fit. D'autant qu'un mal de crane carabiné lui empêchait toute mutinerie. Mais de cela, il n'eut aucun mal à délier le pourquoi du comment. Cela faisait des jours qu'au réveil, sa tête lui en voulait pour toute la quantité d'alcool dont il l'obligeait à analyser. Tout comme sa bouche pâteuse lui causait déglutitions de vapeurs ivres, à l'opposé d'appétence. A la différence inhabituelle qu'il semblait goûter une saveur singulièrement contradictoire.

- « Bordel ! Comment j'ai atterri là », essaya-t-il de se souvenir tout en mettant ses deux mains sur ses tempes pour taire ce marteau jouant les bricolos dans sa tête. « Et mes fringues… où sont mes fringues ? Grr… Ça caille », ajouta-t-il en cherchant n'importe quoi susceptible de le recouvrir un peu, et ainsi, déjouer ce courant d'air, attaquant lutin sur sa peau.

Crapahutant et rampant dans son lit, il tripatouilla les tissus, mais caduc fut sa recherche il ne dénicha qu'un semblant de drap froissé dans lequel il s'entoura aussi bien qu'il put.

Légèrement réchauffé, il considéra sa position comme inconfortable et fatigante. Il tenta une énième fois de se lever. Il réussit en parti. Aussitôt arrimé l'assise, une décharge le cloua sur place, foudroyé par une douleur au niveau de ses fesses, ou plus exactement à l'endroit si intime et secret se trouvant _entre_ ses fesses. Vaincu, il repartit s'étendre, préférant le côté de son corps comme appui, calmant de ce mal inattendu.

Toutefois, cet aléa douloureux fut un électrochoc pour sa mémoire. Son bras gauche relevé en oreiller, il se rappela et les yeux exorbités, il revécut la dernière scène avant Morphée.

Il avait d'abord cru une autre de ses hallucinations, un mirage comme il aimait les appeler. Un de ceux dont il était témoin depuis le début de sa cuite monumentale le surlendemain du départ précipité mais néanmoins justifié de Snape.

Sirius, se sentant rejeté, tout en étant écœuré par son comportement osé envers son presque pire ennemi - _« J'ai manqué de le violer ! Merde ! MERDE », avait-il songé _- s'était mis à vider toutes les bouteilles spiritueuses négligées dans sa demeure.

Malheureusement, celles-ci se faisaient rares et se trouvaient en majorité entamées vers leur fin. C'est donc logiquement, trop vite selon lui, que l'Animagus fut à court de carburant, et dans une de ses idées géniales, il avait ordonné à son elfe de maison d'aller lui en trouver, même si pour ce forfait il devait s'obliger au vol. Sans se soucier évidemment que Kreattur soit tout aussi assigné à résidence que lui. Il avait démis que cette sortie risquait des conséquences désastreuses pour la suite.

Sa seule préoccupation alors, visait la noyade dans ce liquide ambre. Il priait lui donner tout pouvoir sur sa raison, quitte à se laisser tuer et mourir là, comme le chien qu'il pensait être.

Il en oublia aussi la raison de son retour dans cette maison si détestable des Blacks, ne se rendant même pas compte des appels répétés du chef incontesté de l'Ordre.

Mais comment aurait-il pu, enfermé dans sa chambre, prendre nouvelles de quoi que ce soit de toute façon ?

Il s'était lui-même, cloitré dans un espace réduit et confiné, pour se faire plus prisonnier qu'il ne l'était déjà, et il avait bu… bu… encore et toujours bu…

Les bouteilles vides accumulées dans un coin de la pièce étaient devenues ses seules amies, et selon Sirius, c'est souvent qu'elles le narguaient, juste au moment où sa petite voix parvenait à réveiller un semblant de bon sens en lui.

Incapable de résister à cet appel aussi coupable fut-il, il rechutait. Avalant encore, jusqu'à s'étouffer parfois ou manquer de tomber dans un profond coma, tout en méditant les raisons de sa dépression subite: _Severus Snape_. Son pire cauchemar, et en même temps sa félicité lorsque dans un cri d'extase, il se libérait dans sa main.

Presque dix jours se passèrent, où chacune de ses journées s'était confondue avec ses nuits, et où il ne parvenait toujours pas à l'ôter _lui _de sa tête.

Allant se donner tous les plaisirs inimaginables et possibles que sa solitude le lui permettait. Mais, plus il prenait son pied, plus l'envie de recommencer aussitôt était forte, priant même certains jours que son sexe au garde à vous, reste à jamais haut.

Pendant que d'autres jours, il suppliait Merlin ou n'importe qui d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec sa misérable carcasse, ne supportant plus dans ces moments là sa faiblesse.

C'était étrange comme ses sentiments pouvaient se mélanger dans son esprit: Détester Snape, avoir envie de lui. Avoir envie que _lui _ait envie de lui. Vouloir lui faire mal, être cause de contentement. L'engueuler, lui susurrer délicieusement Désir. Le mordre, l'embrasser. Le faire sien, qu'_il_ le fasse sien…

Oh, oui. Il avait de plus en plus le souhait fou de devenir simple objet sexuel entre les mains du Maitre des Potions, et cette dernière idée prenant toujours l'avantage sur les autres, il finissait par l'imaginer, là, devant lui, en train de le plaquer violemment contre tout et n'importe quoi, pour finir par l'empaler avec cette même violence.

En conséquence, lorsque l'objet de ses fantasmes débarqua dans sa chambre à une heure plutôt avancée la veille, il n'avait pas réfléchi un seul instant que celui-ci pouvait être palpable au réel. Du moins, pas avant que sa vision ne vienne mêler sa salive à la sienne.

Vision Serpentarde, qui après l'avoir immobilisé contre le mur et pris possession de ses lèvres, avait rapidement forcé sa barrière émaillée pour venir attraper cette langue si adroite à l'entourer il y a plus d'une semaine, et Sirius, croyant avoir atteint l'ivresse totale après toute la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée, fut agréablement surpris de l'être plus encore.

Totalement électrisé par cette chaleur irradiant son corps, il profita au maximum de chaque seconde. C'était au-delà de tout ce que ses rêves avaient pu lui offrir jusqu'ici, même au-delà du bien-être ressenti lors de leur dernière altercation quand il avait entravé Severus au sol.

C'est en cela qu'il avait compris.

Compris que Snape était tout sauf hallucination en cet instant.

Cette découverte l'avait grisé jusqu'à sa perte…

_- __« Putain, c'est bon… », __pensa-t-il pendant que le Maître en potions fouillait chaque recoin de sa bouche. __« Encore, Merde, Encore… Toujours… »_

_Severus ressentant chaque gémissement de Black au travers de sa proche bouche, décida de pousser son caprice plus loin._

_Il s'assura que les mains de sa victime soient toujours calées dans les siennes, et sans douceur, il les releva au dessus de la tête rouge et or. Il les rapprocha assez près pour pouvoir les emprisonner d'une seule main, il laissa la droite désormais libre venir se glisser plus bas entre eux, et finalement, avec sensibilité et famine, il enroula de ses doigts froids la verge de Sirius toujours aussi dressée qu'il y a dix minutes._

_Le reste de sève dont celle-ci était pourvue, facilita grandement les caresses. Vorace crescendo, l'espion de l'Ordre s'empressa d'exercer un mouvement de va et vient plus ou moins lent et long, si habilement lascif qu'il fut récompensé à chaque aller et retour d'un geignement perceptiblement renforcé dans la voix du dernier des Black. Un Black qui n'arrivait déjà plus du tout à se contenir, tellement la sensation d'être tenu par quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, lui était adoratrice._

_Et alors qu'il pensait se déverser sans retenu dans cette main désormais si chaude, et excessivement experte, il eut soudainement froid. Severus quittait sa bouche, et sa main délaissait son sexe._

_Frustré, l'évadé d'Azkaban voulut protester, mais d'un regard ténébreux toujours aussi empli de désir il fut dissuadé, retenant son impatience. Il fixa ses pupilles saphirs dans celles obsidiennes, lorsque son expectative attente fut bénie d'un zip de fermeture éclair distinct. Sirius cessa de respirer sitôt, de peur que son ouïe l'ait trahi, mais surtout d'excitation à la signification de cette coulissante ouverture._

_Severus, observateur attentif de l'œil tout à la fois étonné et suppliant de son homologue, autorisa ses lèvres en un rictus amusé et doucement, il mena sa bouche à l'oreille droite de ce dernier._

_- « Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'arrêter en si bon chemin, Black », susurra-t-il de sa voix rauque et plus du tout acerbe. « Sache que contrairement à toi, quand j'entreprends quelque chose, je vais jusqu'au bout… Jusqu'au bout, Black », répéta-t-il en collant sa propre queue débordante de vitalité sur celle de Sirius qui gémit de plus belle devant cette attention._

_Alors qu'ils étaient si proches, la tête plongée dans l'épaule de l'autre, chacun pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et erratique de son partenaire. Ils étaient tout autant exaltés l'un et l'autre par leur manque de retenue._

_Puis Sirius, s'insupportant de son passif dans l'acte, se débâtit de l'emprise un peu moins ferme du Serpentard, et rapide, il se dégagea pour tout de suite amener ses mains entourer celles de l'homme en noir qui s'attelait toujours avec impudicité dans ses attouchements._

_Pris au dépourvu par la conquête partagée du rouge et or, ce dernier se cambra légèrement, releva la tête et bascula paisiblement en arrière, tout aphone et faible d'allégresse qu'il était par ce frôlement provocateur._

_Sirius, alors réactif de l'éloignement involontairement instauré par son Serpentard –éloignement qu'il ne voulait surtout pas, ne serait-ce que d'un simple espacement-, lui agrippa la ceinture d'une main, et abordant ses fesses, il réussit d'un mouvement vif à l'attirer tout contre lui._

_Malheureusement, dans cet élan mal maîtrisé, leurs hampes s'entrechoquèrent, et sous le coup d'une émotion tout aussi inattendue que les précédentes, le maraudeur incontrôlable qu'il était toujours, se libéra entièrement dans un cri puissant qu'il brisa de son mieux entre ses lèvres pincées._

_Le professeur, déconcerté par cette expulsion soudaine, dut se retenir pour ne pas jouir à son tour. Sa fierté héritée de Salazar lui interdisait de laisser gagner plus avant ce Griffondor en chaleur._

_Donc, pendant que l'Animagus reprenait difficilement son souffle, il en profita pour l'attraper par les hanches. Il le bascula sur le côté, changeant son d'angle de vue afin d'être face au lit situé au centre de la pièce, et fiévreux, il le fit reculer. Du moins il essaya, car Sirius, tout mou, eut du mal à suivre la cadence nouvellement imposée, et dans un geste maladroit d'un de ses pieds, ils faillirent chuter. Juste avant d'atteindre destination._

_Aidé de ses réflexes d'ancien Mangemort, Severus réussit cependant in extrémis à les retenir tous les deux._

_Dans leur élan, il parvint à soulever juste assez Sirius pour le pousser violemment sur le lit, qui emporté par le poids et les années, ne résista pas au choc et remua presque jusqu'à la fenêtre._

_Le rouge et or soudain abasourdi, rouvrit les yeux pour décrypter son voyage, mais errant ses yeux à droite et à gauche, l'arrivée leste de son assaillant lui fut aveugle._

_En effet, Severus, concentré à son affaire, le rejoignit prestement sur le matelas et se plaça de telle façon qu'il soit au dessus. Puis, pour soulager son sexe toujours douloureusement dur dans sa main, il se frotta immédiatement au pantalon rugueux que Sirius avait miraculeusement conservé._

_Un Sirius, qui dans cette friction fut réveillé. Il reporta ses yeux dans ceux qui par sa position le scrutaient de haut, et découvrant une langue mutine au coin de la bouche du Professeur, allant et venant sur chacune de ses lèvres -comme pour exprimer, inconsciemment ou non, son plaisir-, il fut de nouveau excité. Son membre se leva pour la troisième fois en moins d'une heure._

_- « Plus », souffla l'ancien prisonnier._

_Severus le dévisagea, cherchant à comprendre les mots à peine audibles._

_- « Plus », répéta le premier en mouvant tout son corps contre l'homme en noir qui le laissa faire un instant._

_Il voulait profiter de chaque effleurement voluptueusement sexy que l'autre lui offrait._

_Cependant, Sirius, pas ravi du tout de voir son ancien camarade honni, encore entièrement vêtu, entreprit d'enlever les tissus trop épais et encombrants à son goût._

_A peine ses doigts effleurèrent quelques boutons qu'il fut brusquement interrompu. Severus ne lui autorisant pas le temps de plus, arrêta ses mains et les fit siennes pour les plaquer au matelas._

_Alors hébété par cette prise qu'il crut être de… __Rejet__, le maraudeur plongea de nouveau ses Saphirs dans les Onyx de Snape. Il réfléchit la colère ou le mépris qu'il songeait y voir, mais seuls la peur et l'affolement lui firent écho, et face à ce brusque changement d'émotion, il ne résista pas._

_Il laissa Severus reprendre le contrôle de son trouble._

_Quelque chose lui avait tout de suite prédit que rester là, sans bouger, était la meilleure chose à faire s'il ne voulait pas le voir fuir, littéralement, la queue entre les jambes._

_Quand, après des secondes infiniment longues, secondes où il n'avait pas une seule fois détourné l'ancre de son regard, il saisit une bouche venir se fondre avec brutalité sur la sienne. Asservi positivement, il ne se préoccupa dès lors plus du tout du malaise auquel il venait d'assister._

_Et, enivrés par leur libido, c'est très vite, qu'il fut dévêtu de ses pantalons. Finalement, complètement nu, à la merci d'une Némésis délectable, c'est avec tout autant d'impatience qu'il sentit, sans avertissement préalable, un doigt étranger échoir en lui pour sonder et créer son chemin._

_Sur le coup, il fut presque stupéfait par cette inspiration, mais il s'en formalisa fort peu. C'était après tout, ce à quoi il avait rêvé depuis des jours. S'autorisant même parfois, s'octroyer lui-même ce genre de caresses. Si bien, que son intimité la plus intime était déjà préparée à plus. Ce que remarqua avec surprise non dénuée de joie, le malicieux vert et argent._

_- « Je suis touché », murmura celui-ci à son oreille, mordillant au passage un lobe aguicheur. « Je ne pensais pas que tu irais si loin pour m'avoir moi… __En toi__… Mais sois sincère, est-ce aussi bon que lorsque tu t'exerces seul ou alors… »_

_Il interrompit son verbe en faveur d'action, allant trouver le point magique en Sirius, qui ne put s'empêcher de crier son plaisir._

_- « Merde ! Putain, t'arrête pas », supplia le Griffondor. « Plus ! Plus ! Encore plus… »_

_Discernant que Sirius était plus que prêt à la suite logique des évènements, le professeur retira son doigt. Ardent d'envie, il plaça son membre gorgé de désir à l'entrée de cette chair avide de lui, puis prudemment, il s'insinua, tout en cherchant à s'approprier chaque millimètre de ces entrailles qui le comprimaient avec tant d'embrasement._

_- « Serré », siffla-t-il. « Trop serré, Black… »_

_Sirius, à la fois en proie à la douleur et au plaisir de ce sexe désireux d'entrer en lui aussi profondément que possible, se cabra, voulant lui aussi plus. Toujours plus. Il s'agrippa au dos de son adversaire complice, enroula ses jambes autour de ses fesses, puis d'un mouvement sec et vigoureux, il l'enfonça jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses entrailles._

_Severus, sous la surprise de cette initiative à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, eut du mal à se retenir de jouir. Il était en feu, chaque particule de son corps bouillait et voulait exploser dans cette profondeur chaude et humide. Toutefois, avec le peu de contrôle qui lui restait, il réussit à se ressaisir une dernière fois._

_Il se réanima en oxygène, et avant que l'impétueux insoumis ne reprenne l'entreprise de leur mouvement, -se sentant déjà frustré par cet arrêt soudain- il entama de longs vas et vient._

_Dans son vœu, il aurait voulu jouer avec lenteur de son corps, profiter abondamment de cette délicieuse exaltation éprouvée via cette liaison lubrique, mais bien vite, précipité par sa luxure, il accentua la danse, et entièrement encastrés l'un dans l'autre, à l'unisson, comme en osmoses, ils se laissèrent l'un comme l'autre totalement dominés par leur primaire instinct, se balançant d'avant en arrière et inversement._

_L'Animagus, dont le membre cognait chaque fois le bas ventre du Serpentard, fut le premier à franchir ses limites, se libérant après seulement quelques secondes de leur entière connexion. Suivi de prêt par Severus, qui se laissa, enfin, entièrement transporté par son propre plaisir remplissant amplement l'abysse Griffondorienne jusqu'à plus soif…_

Ainsi, s'arrêtaient les souvenirs de Sirius.

Tout de suite après sa sexuelle plénitude, envoyé trop loin dans un ciel rempli d'étoiles plus brillantes les unes que les autres, il s'était malencontreusement, endormi.

_- « J'ai… J'ai… Baisé avec Severus », _constata-t-il, choqué par ce que sa mémoire lui avait rappelé_. « J'ai pris mon putain de pied avec SEVERUS ? Pour de vrai ? Pire, je l'ai supplié », _insista-t-il plus effaré_. « Severus ? Horreur ! Depuis quand lui fais-je l'honneur de l'appeler par son prénom ? Et, il est où d'ailleurs, cet enfoiré de baisouilleur, hein ? Merde ! Je me suis fait doublement baisé », _ragea-t-il en constatant l'apparente fuite du Serpentard après l'avoir, au sens propre du terme, enculé _lui. _

- « Alors, ça fait quel effet » ? questionna subitement une petite voix, rompant les vulgarités pensives de Sirius.

Sorti de ses réflexions, celui-ci chercha l'origine de cette voix sortie de nulle part et impropre de familiarité, d'après le peu de lucidité dont il disposait à cet instant, sa tête lui faisant toujours atrocement mal.

- « Je suis ici », indiqua la voix en comprenant que l'homme s'évertuait à le trouver.

- « Qui es-tu » ? grogna enfin ce dernier en découvrant un enfant assis à son bureau près de la fenêtre où lui-même se ciblait.

Ce garçon inconnu, ne paraissait pas vieux de plus d'une dizaine d'années. Plutôt petit, son visage renvoyait à certaines peintures anciennes où les anges avaient leur place. Rond et bien dessiné, il était bordé d'une chevelure brune lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules et brillait de deux yeux d'un bleu profond. Souligné d'un sourire espiègle mais enfantin, on aurait vraiment pu l'apparenter à un ange, à l'exception faite peut-être de son aspect translucide qui l'assimilait bien plus à la caste des fantômes.

- « Qui je suis » ? radota, l'enfant rieur en se levant pour venir à l'encontre de Sirius.

Quand un seul pas le sépara du Griffondor, il pointa son doigt sur lui et d'un grand sourire, il déclara :

- « Je suis Toi » !

Une déclaration qui laissa perplexe Sirius, perdu dans la confession de son soi-disant « soi ».

- « _Putain ! Va falloir que j'arrête de boire _», conclut-il après quelques minutes, tout en se levant avec difficulté, sans faire attention au petit être en face de lui. « _Alcool et Black ça fait pas bon ménage. Déjà que ça m'a fait faire des choses plus ou moins, pas catholiques du tout, cette nuit. Mais v'là que je suis victime d'un nouveau mirage. Fait chier »,_ pesta-t-il en titubant jusqu'à la porte de sa salle de bain, dans laquelle il entra sans douceur pour s'enfermer.

« Attends un peu que je sois entièrement réveillé par l'eau froide d'une bonne douche ! Tu vas voir si tu penses être toujours moi, saleté de mirage à la con » !

- « Mais je ne suis pas qu'un mirage », chuchota l'enfant, amusé par les propos de son reflet adulte. « Je suis bien plus qu'un mirage… Plus, et beaucoup plus…»


	7. Chapter 07

Chapitre 07 : La ligne de ta destinée :

Enfermé dans sa salle de bain, bien à l'abri de toute attaque hallucinée ou non, Sirius eut la défavorable surprise de découvrir un message magiquement tracé sur le miroir principal situé au dessus de son lavabo, et dans lequel il venait jauger des dégâts causés par l'alcool sur son visage. Ce message, d'une écriture petite, serrée mais tranchante, et d'une couleur d'un vert émeraude, ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à son expéditeur. Severus Snape, avant de rentrer dans ses cachots de Poudlard, avait jugé bon livrer un petit mot à destination de son précieux Griffondor:

« Maître Black,

Le modeste, mais non moins respecté Professeur de Potions que je suis, vous remercie pour cette nuit, dirons-nous… Intéressante ? Palpitante ? Saisissante d'émotions ? Non, soyons honnêtes, cette nuit de débordement total et voluptueuse de nos deux corps en fusion.

D'ailleurs, je crains fort d'avoir inondé un peu trop fortement votre profondeur, je vous conseillerais donc de vous laver avec soin à cet endroit… »

Sirius s'interrompit.

Complètement incrédule devant les lignes épouvantablement composées devant ses yeux, il se retourna d'instinct sur lui-même pour observer, via le miroir toujours, l'_inondation_ citée par Serpentard. Brusquement heurté par comète, il s'étrangla presque, examinant la preuve physique - autre que ce douloureux cercle anal– de sa dernière nuit de baise.

Ses fesses étaient maculées de leurs liqueurs séminales à tous les deux.

Voulant trifouiller plus avant les dommages, il écarta doucement de ses deux mains habiles, ces mêmes fesses, mais son anus, se sentant aussitôt invité, se relâcha impudemment et tout le foutre de Snape tapi en lui, se déversa, recouvrant au passage chacune de ses deux cuisses.

Les yeux écarquillés, le visage en feu, l'Animagus délaissa ses profondes recherches, oublia volontairement le reste de sa lecture, et der chef, il se précipita sous sa douche.

- « Putain Snivelus, j'te ferai bouffer tes mots la prochaine fois que je te verrai » ! rugit-il en se frottant frénétiquement le corps pour effacer toute trace de l'autre sur lui. « S'pèce d'enfoiré de première ! T'as pris ton pied, hein sale con ! Et toi aussi, hein », ajouta-t-il en lavant son sexe poisseux. « Ça t'a plus de te faire branler par c'connard graisseux ! J'te cause, tu vas répondre saloperie », s'énerva-t-il en se frappant avec frustration.

Sirius n'avait cependant besoin d'aucune réponse.

Il revivait sans cesse les images débridées dans sa tête. Cris émis par sa bouche et supplices ordonnées la nuit dernière, n'étaient synonymes que de plaisir. Son plaisir. Un Plaisir généreusement octroyé par Severus et nul autre que… Severus, et de cela Sirius, était suffisamment sage pour le reconnaître. Oui, il le savait. Quelque soit son obstination à vouloir rejeter les faits, il _savait_ au plus profond de lui-même - au sens propre comme au sens figuré - qu'il était irrémédiablement attiré par l'ancien Mangemort.

Seulement, une petite voix refusait cette défaite laborieuse, et c'est cette petite voix, qui s'exprimait chaque fois qu'il niait les faits ou rejetait la faute sur le Professeur de Potions.

Ebranlé moralement et physiquement par cette lutte faisant rage dans son esprit, il finit par s'affaler dans la cuve de sa douche et abattu, il pleura. Il fallait qu'il évacue toute cette tension.

L'alcool ingurgité n'avait rien changé de sa désespérance. Tout au contraire. A cause de lui, il s'était gaiement ridiculisé devant la chauve-souris jusqu'à le conduire à un point de non retour. S'envoyer en l'air ne laissait aucune place pour une hypothétique sortie de secours. Il allait maintenant falloir assumer, et fièrement qui plus est. D'une fierté inébranlable, pour ne pas entacher plus, l'honneur Griffondor si cher au cœur du dernier des Black.

Puis, pleurer, c'était facile, n'exigeant rien d'autre qu'un laisser-aller entier. Ne se poser aucune question, juste s'abandonner.

Donc, il pleura, ses larmes se mélangeant à l'eau claire de son bain de fortune, lorsque remis de ses sanglots, il se releva. Il termina sa toilette, plus sereinement qu'à son commencement, et apprécia chaque goutte du liquide transparent effleurant son corps.

Satisfait, il sortit et se sécha avec une serviette attrapée à sa gauche et déposée sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Hélas pour sa plénitude, quand il en arriva à se coiffer, le miroir lui fit de nouveau face, et sa curiosité prenant le pas sur son appréhension, il continua le texte inachevé.

« … à cet endroit.

A moins bien sûr, que ma présence en vous ne vous soit si plaisante que vous décliniez la simple idée de vous en débarrasser.

Néanmoins, si vous souhaitez que je revienne vous visiter, je préfèrerais vous voir prêt à m'accueillir convenablement, et cela passe évidemment par une hygiène intensive. Je précise tout de même, que dans l'emploi du mot intensif, je ne sous-entends absolument pas une quelconque donation de plaisir par vos soins. Même, si j'avoue effrontément qu'être reçu si bien et si vite fut très agréable.

Au plaisir impudique de vous revoir !

Signé: S.S ».

Sirius fut sidéré. Il crut un cauchemar éveillé.

Snape ne pouvait suggérer sans honte, que non seulement il avait adoré leur étreinte farouche, mais qu'en plus, il y aurait… une prochaine foi ?

- « Non ! Bordel de merde, pas question », protesta-t-il, nerveusement.

Un refus malheureusement pour Griffondor, écrié en majeur partie pour la forme. Il était en effet bien plus aussi impatient que le Maître en Potions, de collaborer à _cette prochaine fois_. C'est juste, que ne trouvant pas Severus à son côté au réveil, il avait songé un instant que jamais plus, il n'aurait l'opportunité de goûter la chaleur du Vert et Argent. Et, c'était aussi pour cette raison, que sa mauvaise humeur l'avait emporté, pensant amèrement s'être fait rejeté, comme suivant leur précédente rencontre.

Une partie de lui, fut en conséquence quelque peu soulagé à ces mots. Mais une partie seulement, car l'autre toujours, réagit avec plus de violence.

- « Essaie seulement de m'approcher à nouveau, putain de Mangemort, et je jure de te bouffer tout cru, quitte à retourner à Azkaban pour meurtre s'il le faut », pesta Sirius en balançant son poing droit dans la glace qui céda et se fissura, brisant ainsi et par son sang, les mots de Snape.

Il quitta la salle de bain et ouvrit son armoire, agrippant le premier vêtement apte à l'habiller.

Pendant ce temps et dans un petit coin de la pièce, l'enfant inconnu, qui avait rejoint à son insu cette même salle de bain, assistant à toute la scène, sourit en voyant que le sang de son grand lui s'était mélangé à l'encre du Professeur. L'un et l'autre se diluaient pour ne former qu'une seule unité, un tout. Rouge et Vert, Griffondor et Serpentard, mêlés et unis dans ce geste, pourtant de dénie catégorique.

- « Cela risque d'être plus difficile que prévu », murmura l'enfant pour lui-même. « Néanmoins, le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Assurément… Oui », s'encouragea-t-il en posant sa petite main transparente sur la glace pour essayer en vain de toucher cette nouvelle couleur.

Quand Sirius, après s'être lancé un rapide sort de guérison sur sa main nouvellement blessée, fut vêtu d'une tenue un peu plus complète que celle de ces derniers jours -composée que d'un boxer et pantalon-, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Être de nouveau sobre et s'être dépensé dans une activité plutôt _physique_ durant sa dernière nuit, lui donnaient faim.

- « J'espère que Kreattur a fait de quoi me sustenter », maugréa-t-il en arrivant en bas des escaliers, tout en chancelant ridiculement à cause de la gêne ressentie dans une partie de son anatomie en feu.

Emprunté le dernier couloir, qu'il accrocha de ses mains de chaque côté pour faciliter sa progression, il cria de surprise en découvrant le fantôme de l'enfant auquel il ne songeait déjà plus.

- « Putain, fait chier », hurla-t-il à son encontre. « T'es encore là toi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'veux à la fin ». ajouta-t-il en contournant avec prudence cette chose fantomatique pour atteindre la cuisine.

L'enfant rit.

- « Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis toi. Donc, aucune raison d'avoir peur. Après, pour ce qui est de ma présence en ces lieux, je dirai simplement que je suis ici dans le seul but de t'aider à y voir plus clair sur ces nouvelles émotions qui se passent ici et ici ». Il désigna de son index le cœur de Sirius, ainsi que son entre-jambe.

Le Griffondor suivit des yeux ce doigt accusateur, et rougit lorsqu'il aborda son pantalon.

- « Je… je ne… vois absolument pas où tu veux en venir », se défendit-il tant bien que mal. « Et arrête de te marrer », imposa-t-il aussitôt en voyant le gamin rire à nouveau.

- « Pardon ! C'est juste que je trouve amusante la manière dont ton esprit lutte pour s'opposer à ce que ton corps a depuis longtemps compris et accepté », riposta le petit brun aux yeux bleus.

Sirius le fixa quelques instants. Ce sourire lui semblait familier.

D'un autre côté, si vraiment ce môme était une représentation de son « lui », cela n'avait rien d'étrange à ce qu'il lui paraisse… _Familier_. Et puis, s'il devait se montrer sincère, il devait reconnaître que cet enfant lui ressemblait assez d'apparence. Enfin, d'après les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui-même à cet âge. Cependant, cela n'expliquait en rien le comment il avait atterri ici. Était-ce une de ses nouvelles folies ou une invention rocambolesque de son esprit rendu fou par les vapeurs d'alcool qu'il s'était fumé ces derniers jours ?

Sirius, dans un dernier effort pour le faire disparaître, ferma les yeux, les frotta de ses deux poings serrés, les rouvrit, les referma, frotta plus fort, puis les ouvrit à nouveau, et ce, à plusieurs reprises. Mais rien. Cette vision qu'il croyait pourtant évidente, ne voulait pas se dissiper. Donc, vaincu et affamé, il décida d'abdiquer et se retourna pour franchir le seuil de la cuisine.

- « _M'en fous ! A qu'à hanter la baraque s'il veut, je suis plus à ça prè. Ras le bol des conneries de Merlin visant à me rendre plus dingue que je ne le suis déjà _», pensa-t-il en ouvrant la porte du premier placard qui lui tomba sous la main.

- « Kreattur », hurla-t-il en ouvrant un troisième placard vide.

Aucune réponse.

« Kreattur », répéta Sirius en criant de plus en plus fort. « Montre-toi, espèce d'incapable »!

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Mais où est donc passé cet elfe de malheur », cria-t-il en brutalisant la porte d'un autre placard toujours sans vivre.

- « Tu ne devrais pas le récrier », releva alors l'enfant dans son dos.

- « Toi, la ferme » ! riposta le Griffondor en ouvrant une autre porte plus bas. « Quand j'aurai besoin d'un avis extérieur, je te sonnerai, mais jusque-là je ne veux plus t'entendre » !

- « Mais c'est justement parce que tu en as besoin d'un, que j'suis là » !

- « Tu comprends pas quand j'te parle ou quoi ? J'ai dit: LA FERME », aboya Sirius, se retournant vers son lui fantomatique.

- « Si, si, j'ai bien compris. Seulement, je n'ai aucune attention de t'obéir, surtout quand tu te montres si… si…. Si TOI » !

Sirius pouffa.

- « Si _Moi_, hein ! Et quel est ta définition du moi, s'il te plaît, que je paraisse moins bête en allant dormir ce soir » ?

- « C'est pourtant simple: Griffondor stupide, arrogant, imbus de lui-même, pathétiquement narcissique, plutôt vulgaire en paroles, frappant d'abord pour penser ensuite, se sentant souvent - pour ne pas dire toujours, - supérieur aux autres, et surtout, un enfoiré de première qui gueule à tout va dès que son petit monde se trouve perturbé ! Cela suffit ou faut-il que je continue », demanda le petit brun en colère.

Sirius resta muet quelques instant devant la tirade. Jamais personne, si ce n'est Snape en quelques rares occasions, ne lui avait parlé de telle manière qu'il se sentait tout à coup tout petit.

- « Alors », répéta l'enfant avec plus de force dans la voix, témoignant d'un Sirius un peu indigeste via ses mots, pourtant tous vrais dans une certaine mesure.

Le Griffondor sortit de sa stupeur et regarda avec dédain son petit fantôme.

- « Quel est ton nom », demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'un air faussement menaçant.

- « Que… Quoi », rétorqua avec surprise le plus petit. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

- « Ton nom », répéta l'Animagus, à quelques centimètres de son invité indésiré.

Le gamin releva la tête, plongeant dans les saphirs de l'homme. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques minutes.

- « Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis toi, donc à moins de m'appeler Sirius, je crains fort de ne pas en avoir », répondit finalement le plus jeune, la voix subitement basse.

Sirius crut entrevoir de la tristesse dans son regard. Comme si d'avouer cela, lui était douloureux.

- _« Curieux… »_

Toutefois, se souvenant aussi qu'il venait de lui répéter pour la troisième fois qu'il était lui, il s'agaça et décida de le nommer à sa façon. Il n'était pas question qu'il l'appelle par SON nom, surtout qu'une autre de ses petites voix lui susurrait que ce gosse risquait fort de s'incruster un sacré bout de temps. Il réfléchit, faisant des petits allers et retours devant l'œil maintenant amusé de son petit lui, lorsqu' après plusieurs longueurs, son esprit s'illumina. Il s'arrêta, et d'un sourire fier il baptisa:

- « Dès cet instant, tu es Ailill, et que cela te plaise ou non, tu as plutôt intérêt à répondre à cet appellation » !

L'enfant pencha la tête vers la gauche d'un air baba, méditant cette élection, puis convaincu, il sourit à son tour. Il appréciait grandement son nouveau patronyme.

- « C'est un beau prénom, merci. Étonnant d'ailleurs que Sirius Black ait pu à lui tout seul en trouver un si joli, et si _vrai_ au vues des circonstances », ne put-il s'empêcher d'étaler d'un air moqueur.

- « Hey », s'offensa le Griffondor, vexé. « Je ne te permets pas l'insulte à mon égard, sale petit ver de terre spectrale » !

- « Tu n'as pas à me permettre quoi que ce soit quand il s'agit de dire la vérité », répartit malicieusement le désormais Ailill. « Au fait, constatant que tu n'as pas encore remarqué, je te précise qu'il y a un mot pour toi, posé sur la table. Sûrement une autre attention de ton cher Serpentard ». Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Sirius se retourna aussitôt vers la table. Un petit papier blanc n'existant pas lors de sa dernière venue en cuisine était en effet disposé pour lui. Suspicieux tout de même d'y trouver pire que le message impudique de la salle de bain, il le prit du bout des doigts et l'ouvrit avec lenteur. D'un seul œil, il s'autorisa à lire:

« Ah, et j'oubliais, stupide sac à puces.

Ne t'avise plus de faire sortir Kreattur. Je te rappelle que tout comme toi, il lui est strictement INTERDIT d'errer hors des murs de ta maison ! Donc, si tu as besoin de te saouler jusqu'à plus soif, demande à ton ami loup-garou de te livrer la prochaine fois, ou mieux, arrête de boire. Tu vas finir par te tuer si tu continues - rien qu'à imaginer toutes les bouteilles sur lesquelles tu pourrais par ton éternelle maladresse te suicider me donne des sueurs froides -.

Et, sans nouvelle de toi, Dumbledor finira par m'envoyer. Or, je n'ai vraiment pas le désir de ramasser les morceaux avariés de ton auguste personne. Donc, j'insiste: Ne sors pas ! Ne bois pas ! Ne fais rien de stupidement stupide ! Reste tranquille jusqu'au prochain appel de Dumbledor. En résumé, fais ce que tu sais faire de mieux, c'est-à-dire rien d'autre que te tourner les pouces, et occasionnellement, remuer la queue !

Signé: SS ».

Sirius, les deux yeux parfaitement ouverts à la fin de cette petite lettre, s'esclaffa.

Severus, dans ces quelques mots, retrouvait tout son mordant, celui qu'il lui connaissait depuis toujours, et de cela, il fut rassuré. Comme un point de repère qui ne serait pas déformé par les événements et le temps.

Soudain, une partie en lui se fissura.

Au-delà du ton cassant employé par Snape, Sirius décrypta autre chose. Par sa façon si catégorique de lui interdire de boire ou l'obliger à ne rien faire, le Griffondor perçut l'inquiétude. Severus laissait concevoir qu'il s'angoissait un minimum pour lui. Le maraudeur en fut extrêmement bouleversé.

Depuis des semaines, on lui ordonnait le siège du QG, sans se soucier un seul instant de son état. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'en foutre. Pour preuve, si personne n'avait à venir pour une réunion, alors aucun d'entre eux ne s'embarrassait à vérifier si il était en vie ou pas. Mais là, dans ce simple petit mot, une personne, qui plus est la terreur des cachots, son ennemi de toujours, lui montrait un semblant d'intérêt.

Cela suffit pour qu'il s'autorise encore quelques flots larmoyant.

- « Putain de Serpentard ! Tu vas voir si j'suis bon qu'à remuer la queue », formula-t-il en étouffant la voix dans son bras gauche qu'il avait levé pour essuyer ses larmes.

Ailill, toujours en contemplation, étira ses lèvres, joyeux et sincère en rencontrant toutes les émotions contradictoires du Griffondor.

- « _Tu n'es pas aussi désespérant que tu le laisses transparaître Sirius Black »_, affirma-t-il dans sa tête_. « Loin de là. Il faut juste que tu apprennes à laisser les autres te voir complètement, à leur tour. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis venu dans le seul but de rectifier cela. Oui, ensemble nous allons modifier la ligne de ta destinée. Une destinée qui ne convient pour personne… » _


	8. Chapter 08

Chapitre 08 : Une idée ô combien géniale

Le jeune garçon, voyeur attentif et tendre de Sirius, fut rompu dans ses pensées quand la cheminée de la cuisine s'interposa. Crachotant, elle avertit qu'une personne essayait d'entrer en contact avec le QG de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Sirius, arraché à sa rêverie, renifla discrètement, sécha ses dernières larmes et se retournant, regarda le visage de l'être qui faisait désormais office de feu dans sa cheminée.

- « Dumbledore », s'exaspéra-t-il en découvrant le directeur. « Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite en ce jour pourtant si habituel dans votre emploi du temps »?

- « Bonsoir à vous aussi mon garçon », répondit avec cet éternel ton sucré, le directeur de Poudlard. « Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Je m'inquiétais vivement de votre état, vous savez ! Cela fait des jours que j'essaie vainement de vous contacter »

- « Disons… que dans mon empressement à ne _rien faire _comme vous me l'avez ordonné si souvent, j'ai dû omettre de sortir de ma chambre », rétorqua Sirius en détournant les yeux, tout en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air contrarié.

- « Écoutez, Sirius… »

- « NON ! C'est vous qui allez écouter pour une fois », s'énerva le maraudeur. Il s'insupportait du ton faussement condescendant du chef de l'Ordre. « J'en ai ma claque de cette foutue baraque » !

Il leva la main droite pour englober la maison.

« Ma claque de cet enfermement prolongé. Ma claque de n'être qu'un simple observateur. Oui, je sais ! Voldemort et compagnie, je sais ! Seulement, le traitement que vous m'infligez n'est même pas digne des chiens les plus vils dans le monde Moldu. Là-bas, les animaux ont le droit, pour le bien de leur santé mentale et physique, à une promenade quotidienne. Or moi, qui suis aux dernières nouvelles toujours apparenté à la race Humaine, je suis prostré entre ces murs éternellement noirs et sans vie. Ne soyez donc pas…. _étonné_ si de temps à autres, je quitte mes ô combien responsabilités et décide de ne plus vous répondre »

Ses pupilles étaient noires de colère.

Dumbledore, légèrement surpris par l'affront tempétueux de Sirius -une tempête que son météorologue n'avait pas prédite- considéra chacune des paroles de son ancien élève. Il baissa les yeux d'un air coupable et désolé.

Bien sûr qu'il s'avait, du moins imaginait, ce que l'ancien bagnard endurait. Il savait sa situation ingrate, et déshonorante, surtout pour cet homme où le mot Action avait toujours défini sa ligne de conduite. Mais l'état des choses faisait, qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Pour sa sécurité et celle de tous, il fallait que le dernier des Black se terre. Et, c'est bille en tête qu'il s'efforça de le convaincre.

- « Sirius », reprit-il en douceur. « Je sais combien c'est difficile, mais.. »

- « Non », coupa plus incisif ledit Sirius. « Par pitié, je ne veux plus vous entendre. Comme je l'ai dit, je sais ! Inutile de me ressortir votre éternel couplet du Grand Œuvre. D'ailleurs, c'est bien parce que j'comprends que je me retrouve dans un tel état de frustration ». Il se détourna pour échapper aux yeux douloureux du directeur.

- « Sirius… »

- « Dumbledore, je vous en conjure…», interrompit encore et toujours le Gryffondor. « Si vous n'avez rien d'important à m'dire, j'aimerais que cette discussion finisse. J'ai besoin d'être seul »

Sans rien ajouter, il mena ses pas vers la sortie, mais arrivé sur le pallier, son chef l'interpela une dernière fois.

- « Très bien, je vous laisse pour ce soir. Sachez toutefois qu'exceptionnellement, je laisse le passage vers ma cheminée ouverte pour la nuit, ainsi, si l'envie vous prend de vouloir discuter… je suis là ».

Dumbledore disparut, laissant la cheminée recouvrer sa tranquillité.

- « Fait chier », s'emporta tout de suite après le Rouge et Or en tapant de son poing encore blessé, le mur du couloir.

Un Silence pesant suivit.

Ailill, qui n'avait rien perdu de la conversation, toujours présent dans la cuisine au moment des faits, s'inquiéta de voir l'Animagus aussi abattu, lorsque désireux de lui apporter réconfort, une idée submergea dans sa tête.

- « Demande-lui de parler à Severus », parla-t-il en s'approchant.

Sirius s'affala sur le parquet, restant telle une statue dans sa position figée, la tête baissée.

- …

- « Demande-lui qu'il te mette en contact avec Snape », répéta Ailill devant le mutisme de son grand lui.

Légèrement éveillé, celui-ci releva la tête et fixa ses pupilles ternes et fatiguées dans celles de son fantôme.

- « Tu as entendu », insista une nouvelle fois Ailill, inquiet de son manque de réaction.

- « Je t'ai entendu, oui », répondit finalement Sirius en se remettant debout. Il trouvait le sol plus froid que lui. « Mais je ne vois pas où… »

- « Te, te, teuh » ! l'interrompit l'enfant, un sourire intrépide aux lèvres. « Laisse-moi finir » !

Offusqué que ce gamin fantomatique ose encore lui interdire les mots, Sirius plissa les yeux, mécontent. Très mécontent, mais tout à la fois curieux de connaître l'étrangeté émergée dans la tête de son petit lui, il musela sa bouche. Sans riposte, il patienta.

- « Demande à Dumbledore de relier ta cheminée à celle de Severus. Ainsi… »

- « Quoi »?

Exclamation choquée du Gryffondor.

- « Chut ! Laisse-moi finir je te dis », lui interdit son petit lui en déposant symboliquement une main sur sa bouche. « Tu te sens seul. Pas la peine de nier, suffit de te voir pour comprendre » ajouta-t-il en voyant le visage vexé de Sirius.

»Or, il s'avère que depuis quelques jours, la seule personne avec qui tu sembles, comment dire… _Vivant, _ n'est autre que Severus Snape. Or toujours, il est le seul dont la surveillance n'est pas sur le pied de guerre, dû à son rôle d'espion. Donc, prenant compte de tout cela, il semble évident qu'il n'y aurait aucune objection recevable pour interdire vos deux cheminées d'être reliées. Ainsi, non seulement tu aurais une personne à qui parler, et ce, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, mais en plus, il te serait possible de faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. Car soyons honnêtes, hormis vos contacts euh… _charnels_, vous ne connaissez pas grand-chose l'un de l'autre. En conséquence… »

- « En conséquence, rien du tout », finit Sirius revêche et douloureux.

Sa tête tambourinait en mal devant l'idée complètement folle d'Ailill.

- « Mais écoute, je te dis. Mon idée est géniale » !

- « Non » !

Soudain pressé comme si le feu venait d'être déclaré sans pompier à la rescousse pour l'étouffer, Sirius quitta son couloir.

- « Mais… »

- « Non, non, et NON » ! nia-t-il plus fermement, accélérant au possible son pas.

Ce feu menaçait de lui brûler la peau, il devait fuir.

Dans son dos, le feu Ailill s'égaya. Le comportement tout en contradiction du maraudeur l'amusait beaucoup, mais tout aussi têtu, il comptait, résolu, lui faire accepter la chose. Avec force et fracas si nécessaire.

- _« Pas la peine d'essayer de fuir », _songea-t-il en poursuivant sa proie. _« Je suis même déjà certain que la partie Griffondor en toi crie Eurêka devant mon évidence. Oui, mon génie et Griffondor vont faire merveilles… »,_

Il quitta le couloir et plus empressé que peut l'Animagus, il le débusqua de son nouveau refuge, son salon.

L'affrontement s'annonçait magistralement, divertissant.

Plus tard dans la soirée, dans un endroit tout aussi sombre et isolé que la demeure dédiée à Serpentard, Severus Snape rageait. Profondément à l'abri dans ses cachots froids et humides en cette époque de l'année, et assis dans un fauteuil de cuir noir qu'il avait d'un sort ,avancé jusqu'au coin du feu où il voulait se réchauffer il tentait pour la cinquième fois de la soirée, de décrypter la page 24 du livre dérobé dans la Bibliothèque des Blacks.

Malheureusement pour le Professeur, d'habitude imperturbable, le simple fait d'avoir l'ouvrage entre les mains, renvoyait son esprit errer inexorablement à Square Grimmaurd. Ses pensées entièrement focalisées sur le propriétaire des lieux, Sirius Black.

La veille, Severus dont l'idée première avait été de remettre en place, voir étriper, le clébard tatoué du matricule _Mort ou vif_, s'était fait dominer par la luxure déplacée du Griffondor, mêlant leur envie de se donner l'un à l'autre. Faisant chavirer le Rouge et Or jusqu'à l'entendre le supplier d'aller plus vite, plus loin, plus fort, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Ce qui avait naturellement et _mâlement_ gonflé l'égo du Serpentard. Il s'était évertué avec plaisir non feint, de répondre à chacune de ses suppliques. Allant, venant, se glissant avec volupté dans cet amas de chair si bien préparé, sans une seule fois prendre en considération sa petite voix lui suppliant de quitter l'antre du Diable au plus vite. Diable qui l'avait plus d'une fois humilié par le passé, osant le jeu jusqu'à manquer de le tuer en 6ème année…

Mais non. Son cerveau n'avait accepté d'entendre en cet instant que la délictueuse soumission totale de Sirius, ajouté d'un corps tout aussi brûlant qui réclamait se fondre en lui.

_- « __Délicieusement… Attractif __», pensa Severus en entendant Sirius le supplier._

_Jamais dans sa vie, il n'aurait un jour imaginé être l'instigateur d'un tel abandon dans le plus léger et cavaleur des Maraudeurs. Pourtant, chacune des pensées perçues dans l'être chaud et humide possédé, via son don de Legilimens, n'étaient destinées qu'à lui… Pour lui. _

_Cela suffit pour qu'il s'oublie et se laisse aller à son propre plaisir. Plaisir dont toute la hauteur fut atteinte dans un orgasme virulent, quoique légèrement trop rapide à son goût. Sirius était incontrôlable dans sa jouissance._

_Toutefois, quelle ne fut pas son choc, en entendant pour la toute première fois, son prénom dans la bouche de Sirius Black. Son prénom que jusqu'ici, il avait écarté pour des sobriquets plus ridicules les uns que les autres._

_- « __Se… Severus __», cria, avec une voix rauque de plaisir, Sirius dans sa satisfaction._

_Le Maître des Potions, brutalement revenu sur Terre par cet appel soudain, se sentit soulagé en constatant l'évanouissement de son partenaire de coucheries d'un soir, dévasté par un bien-être trop grand. _

_Soulagé de ne pas devoir affronter son regard si tôt, car véritablement ce __Severus __hurlé par le Griffondor l'hébétait à l'anéantir, et sa raison, profitant de sa faiblesse, reprit le contrôle de son corps. _

_Severus se sentit honteux, méprisable, surtout que juste avant que Sirius ne ferma les yeux, il avait entrevu dans ses pupilles devenues miroir l'espace d'un instant, le reflet de sa propre délivrance. _

_Se voir ainsi, fut un contrecoup violent. _

_Lui qui avait tant de mal avec ses semblables, avait ôté son masque d'insensibilité pour nul autre que Sirius Black, son pire cauchemar…_

_Complètement chamboulé émotionnellement, et physiquement, il se retira, avec non délicatesse, du corps nouvellement endormi sur le lit, et se précipita dans la salle de bain. _

_Salle de bain qui lui rappela hélas son espionnage involontaire lorsque Sirius s'était octroyé son petit plaisir de douche._

_Cette image explosant dans sa tête, c'est sans maîtrise une nouvelle fois que son corps montra son contentement, et Severus, brisé d'une érection, se laissa choir au sol._

_- « Sois maudit, Black », enragea-t-il, en se frottant sans douceur le sexe pour se calmer._

_Néanmoins, encore trop proche de son dernier orgasme, sa main droite encore trop pleine de la sève Blackienne, cette rage qu'il pensait Maître en lui, se mélangea vite à son plaisir, jouissant encore et toujours avec et pour Sirius…_

_Finalement comblé, il se releva, prenant peu à peu conscience du bouleversement subi depuis des jours. _

_Il se lança un sort de nettoyage, referma son pantalon, et violent dans ses gestes, il redonna un peu d'élégance au reste de ses habits. Il fila au lavabo, puis s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacé. Il voulait éteindre ses ardeurs et ralentir son cœur qui battait à une vitesse folle, trop folle pour l'ignorer._

_- « Stupide sois-tu Severus », souffla le professeur, en tapant son poing mouillé sur le marbre noir à côté du lavabo._

_Tout comme Sirius le lendemain, un rude combat s'engagea dès lors dans la tête de l'ancien Mangemort. Il assimilait parfaitement le fait qu'il, NON, que __son corps __répondait et s'épousait merveilleusement au Griffondor. Malheureusement, savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un __Griffondor__, de __Sirius Black__, d'un __Maraudeur__ et par-dessus le marché du __Parrain du rejeton Potter__, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Jamais._

_Heureusement, Serpentard l'influença assez pour que dans sa bêtise d'avoir couché avec cet être détestable, il trouva là le moyen de reprendre son plan et lui faire payer la dette qu'il lui devait. Car vif d'esprit qu'il était, il réfléchit prestement l'issue pour retourner à son avantage cet acte regretté._

_C'est dans cette optique qu'il traça magiquement ses lettres sur la glace, espérant chauffer au maximum son nouveau joujou, s'amusant à réveiller son désir au point qu'il viendrait demander encore et encore de se faire prendre._

- « _Après tout, si ce cher Monsieur Black veut jouir de moi en lui, qu'à cela ne tienne _», _médita Severus, un sourire sadique aux lèvres_. _« Je me réjouirai à mon tour de sa fin, au moment où je déciderai qu'il est temps de cesser nos entrevues sexuelles. Au moment où je constaterai un attachement sincère de ma personne, et là, je frapperai d'un coup sec le peu de cœur qu'il lui reste… », __conclut-il en fermant le robinet_.

_Il quitta la salle de bain, puis d'un dernier regard victorieux vers sa proie ignorante dans son sommeil, il abandonna cette chambre emprunte d'une flagrance sexuelle qui dérangeait son odorat sensible de Professeur de Potions._

_Arrivé en bas des escaliers, il bifurqua vers la cuisine, s'assurant que dans sa folie, Sirius n'avait pas condamné d'un sort quelconque la cheminée. Puis, se rappelant la stupidité d'avoir permis à Kreattur sa sortie, il écrivit un autre mot pour bousculer en mieux le peu de bon sens dont était pourvu son -par définition- fardeau._

_- « Que cet incapable veuille boire jusqu'à mourir noyé passe encore… », siffla-t-il en grattant les quelques lignes sur une feuille blanche métamorphosée grâce à l'écorce d'une noix. _

_Une noix laissée seule dans un plat trop grand et trop vide. _

_»Mais qu'il ose mettre en danger toute la stratégie mise au point pour détruire Lord Voldemort, hors de question !_

_En voyant cette noix, négligée de tous, Severus, pendant un laps de temps très court, la compara à la situation de l'Animagus. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle n'était pas enviable ces derniers mois, ni ces dernières années. Et bien qu'en majeur partie, il savourait cette souffrance, une petite voix dans un coin refoulé de son esprit, plaignait avec naïveté ce malheureux. L'attention des autres, lui équivalait à celle de cette toute petite noix devenue poussiéreuse et moisie d'un isolement oublié._

_C'est peut-être bien ce ressenti éphémère que réussit à lire Sirius sur cette feuille…_

_Une fois griffonné ses lignes, le professeur de Potions délaissa la demeure et rejoignit ses cachots, sans prendre le temps de passer par le bureau de Dumbledore comme convenu, n'ayant pas la force d'affronter le regard interrogateur de son nouveau Maître._

_Le lendemain, il dût néanmoins s'obliger et rapidement, il rapporta que Sirius, un peu trop seul, avait fait son caprice, préférant s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Curieusement, il ne signala pas la sortie de Kreattur, jugeant cela inutile, ou inconsciemment peut-être, voulut-il épargner au cabot désobéissant des reproches qui après tout n'auraient servi à rien d'autre qu'enfoncer un peu plus le désarroi dans son cœur…_

C'est pour toutes ses raisons que durant toute la journée, il n'avait pas réussi un seul moment, à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, et ce soir, même si son envie allait à la lecture, il n'y parvenait pas. Dans son fauteuil, il repensait sans cesse à sa nouvelle préoccupation, oubliant définitivement le livre qu'il tenait dans sa main droite que pour la forme.

Mais soudain, il fut dérangé dans ses réflexions inquiètes.

Sa cheminée connue du seul directeur, se manifesta dans un bruit étrange, comme si quelqu'un essayait de s'y infiltrer. Severus, les sens en alerte, se releva aussitôt, attrapa sa baguette dans la poche intérieure gauche de sa cape et prêt au combat, il la brandit en direction du feu qui virevoltait de plus en plus.

Au moment, où il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort d'emprisonnement sur l'intrus, il s'arrêta, ébahi par la tête apparue dans SA cheminée.

- « Hey », beugla haut et fort le visage à demi transparent de Sirius.

- …

- « Mmh… Y'a personne dans cette foutue cheminée ou quoi », s'impatienta-t-il aussitôt. « Mmh… De quoi ? Calme ? Mais, JE SUIS CALME », proféra l'homme à l'attention d'une personne, apparemment autre que Severus, d'après le demi tour que son cou avait fait.

Pendant toute la soirée, Ailill lui avait bourré le mot pour lui faire accepter son idée soit disant géniale, et las de lutter, il avait cédé. Il avait recontacté Dumbledore, mais sans lui laisser le temps de se montrer ravi, il avait exigé être mis en relation avec Severus, sans que celui-ci bien sûr, soit averti au préalable. Sirius ne voulait surtout pas risquer de se prendre un vent magistral.

Si Dumbledore s'était abasourdi dans cette requête inattendue, il n'avait pas trouvé que dire non. Au contraire, il s'enchanta de voir son ancien élève plus en forme qu'il y a des heures…

- « Ohé, Snivelus, t'es là », cria Sirius pour la troisième fois, n'ayant en rien remarqué le propriétaire des lieux à sa droite, la baguette toujours braquée sur lui.

Considérer l'ancien Mangemort surpris par cette nouvelle farce, était euphémisme en comparaison de l'attitude stupéfaite qu'il affichait maintenant. Du moins, jusqu'à l'appel « Snivelus », qui le sortit brusquement d'aphasie.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là », demanda-t-il, acide, tout en regagnant son fauteuil. Ses jambes menaçaient à cause du choc, lui faire lamentablement manger son parquet.

Sirius, interloqué, tourna légèrement sa tête en direction du Maître des lieux, prêt à en découdre verbalement, lorsque rencontrant les yeux noirs, étincelants des flammes qui par le reflet semblaient danser sur ses iris, il resta sans voix.

- « Je répète: Que fais-tu ici Black », insista Severus, irrité de voir débarquer son cauchemar dans _son _intimité un samedi soir. « Mieux, j'aimerais que tu me précises le _qui_ t'a autorisé à relier _nos_ cheminées » ?

- …

Sirius, paralysé par le ton hostile, se contenta d'un autre silence, durant lequel il observa chaque détail du corps avachi dans une position jugée… provocante, le Professeur de Potions était jambes écartées. (1)

Ce dernier, fixé d'obsession sur l'importun, remarqua les yeux examinateurs sur lui, et bien qu'il ne puisse avoir accès à ses pensées, il devina et comprit que son joujou venait de quitter la terre pour les méandres de Lilith. Son humeur acariâtre en fut tout de suite transfigurée. Il se réjouissait de cette nouvelle perche tendue par sa prochaine victime.

- « La vue te satisfait-elle », souligna-t-il, sadique.

- « Que... Quoi » ? réagit Sirius, effectivement entouré des bras de Lilith lui suggérant des salacités nouvelles à faire avec l'homme tout en luxure en face de lui.

Severus sourit de plus belle. Le Rouge et Or n'allait vraiment pas lui opposer grande résistance.

- « Laisse-moi deviner », reprit-il, vicieux, faisant mine de réfléchir, son index droit tapotant ses lèvres. « Tu viens tout juste de lire mon petit mot dans la salle de bain, et déjà impatient de notre prochaine rencontre… _crapuleuse_, tu as supplié Dumbledore, -il n'y que lui pour t'avoir accordé le droit de venir par ma cheminée-, de te laisser me déranger un samedi soir ! Dis-moi franchement, ma présence en toi te manque déjà tant, que tu ne puisses même plus te passer de moi ne serait-ce qu'une nuit » ? questionna-t-il en penchant le buste vers l'avant de façon à se rapprocher de son visiteur.

Sirius, pris au dépourvu par ce comportement toute en suggestion, rougit, et les flammes qui modelaient son visage dans la cheminée, devinrent plus rouges et chatoyantes.

- « Te… te prends pas pour le centre du monde », réussit-il à dire, gêné de s'être encore fait piégé par les pulsions libidineuses de son corps. « Et toi, arrête de te marrer », ajouta-t-il vers, toujours, cette autre personne que Severus.

Ce dernier sembla un peu hébété par cette dernière phrase mais n'y prêta pas attention, désirant encore jouer avec son gentil toutou.

- « Le centre du monde, certes pas. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'une telle ineptie. Mais interromps-moi si j'ai tort, il me semble que je suis le centre de toutes tes attentions à _toi, _depuis plusieurs jours » !

Malice non feinte dans la voix du Serpentard. Il savait pertinemment à quoi avait rêvé le dernier des Blacks toutes ces dernières nuits.

»D'ailleurs, nourris ma curiosité je te prie… As-tu fait avec application ce que j'ai explicitement sollicité sur le miroir, ou t'a-t-il été impossible d'effacer ma marque si profondément laissée en toi » ?

Sirius s'empourpra de plus belle, telle une jeune fille effarouchée devant le comportement débauché d'un garçon dont les pensées résonnent: Sexe, sexe, sexe… Et ne trouvant aucun mot pour objecter les allégations de l'ancien Mangemort, il réagit avec son habituel mordant.

- « Va te faire foutre, Snivelus ! Le jour où j'aurai besoin de toi pour quoi que ce soit, je t'ai déjà dit que je te sonnerai. Si bien sûr, le putain de Mangemort que tu es, n'est pas trop occupé à lécher les bottes du plus enfoiré des mages noirs », cracha-t-il avec un réel dégoût dans la voix.

- « Mmh… », riposta le professeur, un rictus méchant au coin des lèvres. « Je suis au regret de te rappeler qu'en ce qui concerne le _foutre_, tu es le mieux placé de nous deux pour aller là où tu suggères que j'aille. Mais, si ta mémoire te fait défaut, il te suffira d'étudier ton entrée rouge, preuve de tes derniers plaisirs, pour t'en convaincre. Donc, même si je doute que tu y parviennes sans mon aide, je te retourne ta politesse et te dis avec vérité : Va te faire foutre, Black » ! finit-il en triomphe.

Sans attendre que Sirius ne trouve une faille dans ses déclarations, il pointa sa baguette sur sa cheminée et d'un sort formulé de clarté, il mit fin à cette discussion.

Sirius, vigoureusement éjecté de cette connexité, se retrouva les fesses sur la moquette du petit salon, et le visage noir de charbon, il fut l'attention de nouvelles moqueries à sa gauche.

- « Ha, ha, ha… », s'esclaffa Ailill. « Et dire que tu doutais de mon idée ô combien géniale… Vraiment, tu aurais tort de nier qu'avec un tel Maître des mots comme interlocuteur, tes journées vont s'en trouver beaucoup moins… _ennuyeuses… », _déclara-t-il avec une certaine fierté, juste avant de retourner à son fou rire.

Fou rire qui réussit l'espace d'un instant à donner chaleur dans toute la maisonnée.

(1) Héhéhé…. Severus, sale petit allumeur qui s'ignore *bave, bave, bave, bave, bave...*


	9. Chapter 09,partie 1

Chapitre 09, partie1 : Amertume dans ta bouche

Les jours suivants furent péniblement tenables pour le Maître des Potions.

Le lendemain de son entrevue inopinée avec le dernier des Blacks, Severus s'était hâté dès l'aube vers le bureau du directeur. Tout en se gratifiant au passage, le plaisir de coller tout élève jugé par sa simple présence, inapproprié dans les couloirs qu'_il_ traversait. Y compris des étudiants de sa propre maison, ceux qui avaient osé se montrer un peu trop imbus d'eux même en pensant avec fatuité, échapper au cyclone de leur professeur.

Son but ?

Discourir avec le descendant de Merlin au sujet de sa nouvelle idée saugrenue d'accorder à l'intimité de –_ses-_ appartements, la permission d'être dérangé, sans son consentement d'aucune sorte.

Hélas, Merlin l'ancêtre, avait décidé de lui rendre la tâche difficilement _accessible_. A peine, avait-il franchi le seuil des escaliers en colimaçons, qu'une porte à la dérobée, celle du cabinet couleur citron, faillit lui arracher son nez. Un nez suffisamment abîmé pour permettre un pire. Son géniteur, rendu d'une violence maladroite après une bouteille alcoolisée de trop, lui avait cassé cruellement durant l'enfance.

Heureusement aidé d'un instinct de survie surdéveloppé, il réussit à l'éviter, d'un pas chassé élégant même dans la surprise, et fier de sa pirouette, il retomba directement devant l'interlocuteur de ses pensées, Dumbledore.

Un Dumbledore, qui aussitôt repéré son plus proche Professeur, se gagna de sourires caramélisés, tentant en vain de les partager avec Severus qui comme à son habitude, garda son éternelle neutralité en réponse. Discernant dans les bras encombrés du directeur des livres aux caractères douteux, au vues des couvertures fluorescentes qui les composaient, l'ancien Mangemort ne put cacher la moue dégoûtée venant se dessiner à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Quant à la suite, et en dépit d'un dimanche superbement ensoleillé des premiers rayons de Râ, il fut achevé. Définitivement.

- Ah, mon enfant, commença Dumbledore, un sourire niais étiré sur le visage. Quel bon vent vous amène en cette si belle journée ?

- Quel bon vent- m'amène- MOI ? riposta le Maître des Potions, la colère durcie par le ton tout en mélasse du directeur. Et bien, voyons, je ne sais pas, cherchons… Il roula les yeux vers la gauche en signe de recherches quand sûr d'avoir toute l'attention du vieil homme, il sermonna d'une voix sarcastique et tranchante.

»Disons une envie soudaine de vous remercier pour votre, comment dire…votre invention _il-luminée_ d'avoir connecté MA cheminée à celle de ce…de cette…

Il s'interrompit.

Un haut le cœur venait chatouiller sa gorge rien qu'en songeant au nom qu'il était sur le point d'énoncer. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre.

- Ce quoi ? releva Dumbledore, pantois devant cette phrase laissée sans fin. Voyant son collègue devenir brusquement plus blanc que blanc, il ajouta d'inquiétude.

»Severus, mon enfant… Êtes-vous sûr d'aller bien ?

- Bien sûr que oui, tança l'homme en noir, agacé de la direction que leur disputation prenait. Et cessez de m'interrompre à la fin !

- Mais…

- SUFFIT, ordonna-t-il, cassant. Je reprends. Je disais donc, une envie soudaine de vous remercier pour votre invention _il-luminée _d'avoir connectée MA cheminée avec celle de cette… de cette… cette _chose,_ qui vous sert de chien de garde au QG de l'Ordre ! réussit-il enfin à délivrer, après plusieurs autres déglutitions.

- Mais je vous en prie, certifia Albus avec amusement et audace. Ce fut tout naturel que d'approuver une requête si brillante, j'avoue, et _si_ simple. Même si, je suis légèrement déprimé de ne pas en être l'instigateur. C'est une idée à laquelle j'aurais dû clignoter plus tôt. Cela aurait arrangé nos affaires, ajouta-t-il d'un air sincèrement et pathétiquement… Triste ?

Severus crut défaillir devant cette réplique comblée, et totalement ahuri il ne trouva que répondre.

_« Brillante ? Triste », _songea-t-il. _« Mais ce citron sur pattes se fiche de moi ou… NON » !_

- ALBUS, cria-t-il emporté dans sa fureur. Il est hors…

- Oui, oui, je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas », signa prestement le directeur d'une main qu'il dirigea vers sa bouche et sur laquelle il déposa son index en signe de silence. « Je vous garantis sur ce que j'ai de plus cher…

Il mit la main sur sa pochette dans laquelle se trouvait son sac à sucreries.

» Que je garderai cette aparté pour moi. Mais entre nous Severus, vous auriez pu m'avertir de votre entente améliorée avec Sirius. L'épine tracassant mon cœur depuis si longtemps serait morte plus tôt. Enfin… passons. L'important étant que toutes ces mauvaises histoires soient finies. N'en parlons plus !

Sans attendre, il disparut, descendant les escaliers pour aller rendre ses livres à la Bibliothèque et demander à madame Pince d'en commander de nouveaux. Toutes ces recettes sucrées l'ayant tenu en éveil toute la nuit, il les avait testées et toutes dévorées, au sens propre, comme au sens figuré.

Severus abasourdi, resta dans le gel de sa position. Mâchoire tombante et regard écarquillé, il oublia toute faculté de penser et toute sa répartie, tellement les propos de Dumbledore l'avaient stupéfait. Il fallut de longues minutes à son cerveau pour reconnecter tous ses neurones entre eux, et seulement là, sa rage se manifesta.

_« J'espère que cette épine finira par vous étouffer, Albus », _pesta-t-il avec méchanceté en tête. _« Car je crains fort ne pas pouvoir me retenir de vous pendre de mes propres mains si je viens à recroiser votre mielleuse satisfaction à propos de MA personne » !_

Ainsi se termina ce dimanche pour le Maître des Potions qui courut s'enfermer le reste de la journée dans ses quartiers, et plus exactement dans son laboratoire personnel. Endroit, où il était assuré de ne pas être importuné en quelconque façon, ne possédant qu'une porte scellée magiquement par ses soins, et n'ayant aucune cheminée susceptible de le gêner dans la méditation silencieuse de la préparation de ses précieuses et réconfortantes Potions.

Ce doux moment fut cependant succinct, et le début de semaine agita maladivement ses nerfs si excitables.

Potter, Harry Potter et ses amis Rouge et Or, d'une intelligence tout aussi douteuse que celle de leur _inestimable_ survivant, réussirent à se surpasser en matière de médiocrité dans ses cours. Les chaudrons explosèrent à profusion.

- _A croire qu'ils se sont listés pour un concours,_ vitupéra Severus, durant sa pause entre deux heures de classe. _Mais quand Merlin va-t-il me céder un semblant de calme pour ma vie ? Au diable les Potter, au diable les Griffondors stupides, et au diable les parrains tout aussi arrogants et stupides que leur filleul !_

Oui, observer chaque jour la bêtise présomptueuse du morveux avait pour autre conséquence de le renvoyer à la cause de ses récentes migraines, Sirius Black, l'un n'allant plus sans l'autre.

Ajouté qu'il était chargé de veiller de loin, de très loin s'assura-t-il, sur Harry qui ne semblait pas tout à fait en forme depuis la rentrée. Cet état fut confirmé lorsqu'il s'endormit durant l'un de ses cours, mais bien qu'il fût contraint de garder un œil sur sa vie, rien n'avait été exigé sur la méthode ou le ton à adopter. En conséquence, il laissa libre court à ses mots. Tous ses mots. Le professeur Snape vida d'intempérie, toute sa hargne tumultueuse en plein visage du sauveur. Sans retenir aucun des verbes blessants et sévères qui faisaient la légende de Salazar. Il obligea Harry, par sa susceptibilité et le non contrôle de ses émotions, à riposter avec tout autant d'insoumission.

Victoire pour Serpentard.

Severus était le professeur, et de ce fait, la fin de la dispute fut claquée quand tomba sa sentence. Un mois de retenues chez Rusard fut proclamé. Oui, Rusard, seulement. Même dans sa méchanceté la plus tenue, Severus n'était pas suffisamment inconscient pour l'envoyer à l'abattoir chez la chose servant de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, le crapaud rose échappé du ministère, Dolorès Ombrage.

Il s'engaillardit d'orgueil quand il découvrit tous ses élèves, trembler de peur à sa voix. Orgueilleux et soulagé de constater qu'au moins cette partie là de sa réalité, celle qui consistait à effrayer ses élèves, restait inchangée.

Mais, toujours, Merlin s'acharnait, et le vendredi, en route pour se restaurer un minimum avant d'attaquer la dernière partie de sa journée et par la même occasion, la fin de sa si longue et éreintante semaine, Voldemort le convoqua. Cette fichue marque le brûla d'appel. Elle était sa croix, de plus en plus lourde à porter, mais si nécessaire pour mémoriser chaque erreur commise dans sa misérable existence. Il ne considérait son passage sur cette terre que comme éphémère, jusque la fin de sa mission.

Comme d'accoutumée, cette réunion fut un calvaire physique pour son corps à vif des blessures que son ancien Maître avait infligées lors sa précédente séance. De nombreux Doloris et autres sorts tortueux l'avaient puni pour les mêmes raisons répétitives : Potter, Potter, Potter, et Dumbledore.

Assurément, cette semaine fut douloureuse dans tous les sens du terme pour le professeur Snape.

Le mercredi suivant, non loin de sonner 21h, il savourait enfin, sa tranquillité. Ses blessures ne suintaient plus, pas de Voldemort en vue, pas de Potter aux alentours, Dumbledore évaporé pour une de ses missions, et aucun chaudron détonné de toute la journée.

Assis paisiblement dans le fauteuil de son bureau, installé dans le coin droit de son salon, il buvait quelques centilitres d'un whisky de douze ans d'âge. Rien n'avait dès lors plus la moindre importance dans cet instant. C'était toutefois ce qu'il avait eu folie de croire, d'espérer, car quelques minutes après la délectation de sa première gorgée, il fut rompu par un _toc-toc _à sa porte.

- Qui va là ? demanda-t-il, agressif.

Aucune réponse.

»Qui ose ? répéta-t-il en se levant pour aller Avada Kadavériser son visiteur muet.

Ouvrant la porte d'un geste rageur, il s'indigna en découvrant l'identité du malvenu.

»Que me vaut votre visite en cette heure si avancée de la soirée ?

Reproche et fatigue se ressentaient dans sa voix.

Son inopportun avait, récemment, pris la fâcheuse mauvaise habitude de venir le déranger à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, mais jugeant les relations si particulières entretenues avec le père, Severus ne pouvait guère l'expulser telle que l'envie lui en prenait chaque fois.

- Ne restez donc pas planté là comme un stupide Griffondor que j'espère vous n'êtes pas, s'irrita-t-il devant l'air statique de son vis-à-vis. Entrez ! Mais soyez rapide et concis dans vos propos. Je n'ai pas la patience d'en supporter d'avantage !

S'écartant, il lui donna l'accès à ses quartiers, puis il se détourna pour refermer la porte. Sans jamais se douter, il fut brusquement assailli d'une étreinte dorsale à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas. Stupéfixé sur place, la main toujours sur la poignée de la porte, le professeur se retrouvait bon gré mal gré, une nouvelle fois le pion des farces de Merlin.

A peu près au même moment, à l'exact opposé de Poudlard, un autre jouet n'était pas plus heureux des rouages imposés par les divinités du ciel.

Dans cette même sensation de ne plus être maître de son destin, réprouvant tous les sorciers disparus de le manipuler, Sirius Black avait lui aussi passé des journées difficiles depuis sa discussion interposée par poudre de Cheminette avec son serpent noir.

Désabusé et humilié qu'il se sentait, il avait déchargé toute sa mauvaise humeur dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Y compris la cuisine… Son invité fantomatique avait eut tout le mal du monde pour lui faire conserver son calme, comme dans ce moment nocturne où las, il avait fini par craquer à son tour…

_- ARRÊTE, hurla Ailill dans son dos._

_Il le regardait se détruire depuis plusieurs jours, sans trouver mots pour le réconforter. Il observait sa colère et sa tristesse cachée, se mêler pour finalement exploser en cet instant. Arrête ça, supplia-t-il._

_- La ferme, rétorqua violemment Sirius, faisant volte face pour incendier son fantôme de ses yeux. Tout ça c'est ta faute ! fit-il d'un doigt accusateur._

_- Ma faute, s'offusqua son petit lui, en fronçant les sourcils. Ma faute, répéta-t-il encore, atterré du jugement. Ma faute à MOI, si tu es incapable de comprendre ce qui se passe dans ton cœur ? Ma faute si l'être arrogant et pathétique que tu es en ce moment nie avec entêtement le lien que tu es en train de créer avec Severus Snape ! Ma faute, si…_

_Au-delà de la colère, Ailill se sentait triste, et peu à peu sa voix s'enrouait de cette tristesse. Ce qui ne sembla pas troubler outre mesure Sirius, toujours enragé._

_- Mais tu vas fermer ta grande gueule, jura-t-il en envoyant valser tout récipient disposé sur le plan de travail d'un revers de sa main droite. J'en ai ras le bol de t'entendre ! Je subis assez je crois pour avoir en plus, à endurer un p'tit con tel que toi. Mépris vibrait dans sa voix. Quant à Servilus, il ne perd rien pour attendre. Ce sale enfoiré m'a humilié une fois de trop… Je vais…_

_- Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ! fulmina de détresse Ailill, les premières larmes caressant l'une de ses joues. Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de comprendre à la fin. Si tu continues sur ce chemin, tu vas le perdre. Le perdre et toi avec !_

_Un cri au cœur, il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Il ne supportait plus de lire l'image mauvaise en face de lui._

_- Le perdre ? couina Sirius, désabusé et sarcastique. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir gagné que je sache ! Ok, j'avoue… Il se cambra légèrement vers l'avant en signe de reddition. On s'est envoyés en l'air, et ouais, j'ai pris mon pied, j'avoue aussi. Mais par Merlin, jamais il n'y aura quoi que ce soit d'autre avec ce putain de Mangemort !_

_Il cracha presque ses mots en se relevant d'un coup pour exprimer un visage répugné._

_Un portrait qui souffla son hôte. _

_Ailill n'en revenait pas. Il savait pourtant tous les sentiments vrais et sincères que ressentait son homologue pour le professeur de Potions. Certes, il savait aussi que leur passé haineux aurait du mal à dépasser certaines frontières. Mais de voir à quel point cette haine pouvait obscurcir la clairvoyance du Rouge et Or et aveugler la part la plus belle de son cœur, ça il en était vraiment surpris. Surpris et déçu. Toute son existence reposait sur son grand lui, et là, devant ce déni catégorique, il préféra s'évaporer._

_- Tu refuses de comprendre, renouvela-t-il une dernière fois avant de disparaître, sous l'œil âpre de Sirius._

_La cuisine fut silence._

_- __Bon débarras, __songea l'Animagus en constatant après plusieurs minutes qu'Ailill ne réapparaissait pas. Et ne t'avise pas de remontrer ne serait-ce que le bout de ton nez ici, cria-t-il aussi fort que possible. Il pensait que peut-être le petit brun se cachait quelque part dans un recoin du manoir._

_Quand sa colère s'estompa et que sa solitude vint la remplacer, Sirius regretta cette dispute. Seulement, trop vaniteux pour savoir s'excuser, il resta muet et préféra vider son amertume sur le dernier placard de la cuisine, seul rescapé, mettant au passage son poing à peine guéri en sang._

_Les jours d'après ne furent pas de meilleur gloire pour le prisonnier de Square Grimmaurd. Tournant et retournant en rond sans savoir quoi faire, sans personne à qui parler, ni même son elfe de maison sur qui déverser sa bile -Kreattur ayant encore disparu-, il broyait du noir._

_- __P'tèt bien de ma faute ce coup-ci, __reconnut-il en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils de son salon. Oh et après tout, qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. J'en ai ma claque. MA CLAQUE, VOUS ENTENDEZ, s'époumona-t-il comme si quelqu'un toujours pouvait lui répondre._

_Même sa voix ne fit pas écho dans cette maison trop vieille et sans âme. Le silence était redevenu son seul ami._

_Toutefois, Severus hantait son esprit. Aussi fort soit sa répulsion, son image ne voulait plus disparaître. Et contrairement à celles qu'il avait jusqu'il y a peu, celles-ci n'étaient pas avilissantes ou humiliantes, non. Elles étaient synonymes de plaisir, plaisir procuré par –lui-. Des images entraperçues avec netteté lors de leur dernière rencontre physique, juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme._

_Plus sa tête se rappelait, plus il avait l'envie résolue de courir vers sa cheminée pour aller saluer son Servilus perversement pervers, et jouir à nouveau de ce visage si impassible, déformé par ce plaisir d'être en __lui. _

_- En moi, putain, soufflait-il tout bas, sa voix rauque de désir à ce simple souvenir._

_Mais presque aussitôt, sa petite voix lui interdisait de laisser libre court à ses pulsions contraire à Griffondor et ses préceptes. Alors, il l'occultait..._

Ce soir, c'était différent.


	10. Chapter 09,partie 2

Chapitre 09, partie 2 : Amertume dans ta bouche.

[…]Ce soir, c'était différent.

Après la lecture rébarbative d'un énième bouquin au titre anonyme, Sirius sirota sa dernière bouteille de whisky - tôt anémié par sa récente sobriété débutée au soleil d'un réveil épouvantable, un ding dong écho d'une nuit débauchée-. Or, bien éméché qu'il était, sa petite voix ne trouvait plus les clés menant à sa raison. Laissé à son entière impulsivité, il s'autorisa en tout dernier recours à l'insensé de ses pensées. Il se connecta à la cheminée du Professeur réputé comme le plus polaire dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard et décida qu'il était temps de se remettre en selle, après la lourde chute essuyée la dernière fois.

Dès son visage enflammé du côté des cachots, il se figea d'une représentation inimaginable.

Draco Malfoy, cette petite peste au sang si _faussement_ pur, se collait littéralement à son Directeur de Maison, et celui-ci, selon les yeux saouls de Sirius, ne faisait rien pour s'en dépêtre. Le Griffondor voulut s'effacer mais comme hypnotisé, il resta, contemplant avec amertume cette vision cauchemardesque, pendant que sa colère venait tambouriner son cœur.

- « Pro…Professeur », murmurait avec obscénité Draco à l'oreille de l'ancien Mangemort.

Celui-ci, se remettant difficilement de l'émotion percutée dans l'accolade soudaine, bougea enfin et repoussa sans douceur l'être lubrique dans son dos.

- « Draco, cela suffit » !

- « Mais, professeur… Je… », contredit le blondinet en tentant une seconde approche.

- « Draco, je ne le répéterai pas », menaça Severus de son regard le plus dur.

Le jeune Serpentard s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'être incriminé du célèbre regard Snapien. Il s'en effraya.

- « Retournez à votre dortoir », imputa avec rosserie le Maître des Potions. « Et tout de suite ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans votre petite tête d'adolescent en chaleur, mais que je ne vous reprenne pas à jouer d'un tel comportement en ma présence. Est-ce bien clair »?

Draco resta sans réaction. Il avait rêvé avoir une place particulière dans la vie de son professeur. Après tout, celui-ci prenait toujours sa défense et ce, depuis sa première année, et jamais, il n'utilisait la menace sur lui. Ces derniers temps même, il le rassurait sans cesse sur son futur statut de Mangemort. Une célébration qui approchait à grands pas.

- « Est-ce bien clair » ? insista plus férocement Severus en remarquant le mutisme de son élève.

- « Ou… Oui », répondit finalement Draco avec une souffrance non dissimulée, au sortir de ses réflexions.

- « Bien, maintenant, DEHORS » !

Severus poussa le fils Malfoy vers la sortie. Brusque et rapide.

Réussissant, il claqua la porte de ses quartiers, puis lança des sorts complexes et dangereux tout autour de ses appartements. Hors de question de se faire assiéger à nouveau avant demain.

- « Non, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas bien avec ses sales morveux », s'énerva-t-il, frissonnant d'aversion au rappel du toucher imprévu et déplacé de son élève.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ressentant le besoin de laver tout de suite la senteur accommodante de son attaquant quand arrivé à la porte, il fut barré dans son mouvement.

- « C'est donc ainsi que le grand et mortellement laid Professeur de Potions se fait payer pour les bonnes notes données aux élèves de sa Maison », attaqua Sirius, désagréable et encore sous le choc de la scène témoignée.

Severus tourna des talons et découvrit le visage incendié de sa dernière conquête coïtale.

- « Dans l'ennui habituel de ses soirées, le grand Black, évadé de son état a-t-il eu la mauvaise idée de venir m'ennuyer moi, ou est-ce un besoin autrement plus pervers qui le fait venir me distraire », parla le professeur, fatigué. Il n'était pas enclin ce soir, à jouer d'escrime verbale avec Sirius.

- « La ferme », aboya ce dernier.

- « Je te demande pardon », objecta l'homme en noir, espérant avoir mal compris.

- « Dis-mois un truc », changea Sirius, de plus en plus insociable. « Tu ne te fais que les élèves qui te supplient ou ta queue se faufile dans tous les culs qui passent à sa hauteur »?

Severus s'empourpra immédiatement rouge en heurtant la remarque outrageante, mais tout aussi vif d'esprit, il comprit le pourquoi du comment du comportement de son honni, et délaissant la foudre de sa voix, il s'arma d'un rictus hautain pour contrecarrer.

- « Je ne pensais pas qu'aller te faire foutre qu'au sens _figuré _pourrait te mettre dans un tel état de frustration. Tes plaisirs solitaires ne te satisfont-il déjà plus, qu'ils te sont insuffisants.» ?

- « Et moi, je ne pensais pas que _Servilus_ avait à ce point la bite en feu », riposta de feu Sirius, après avoir encaissé salement l'estoc Serpentard.

Severus était médusé par la tournure de leur conversation, et toujours en omettant délibérément ses invectives, hurlantes de vengeance, il maintint son sourire satirique.

- « Que Salazar me soit témoin », clama-t-il avec une suffisance non voilée. « Ce n'est pas de la frustration, non. Jalousie serait plus appropriée. Maître Black est… Jaloux » !

- « Je... QUOI », réagit d'effroi le visage dans la cheminée. « Te… je… »

Sirius, pris au dépourvu d'un adjectif qu'il n'avait pas flairé, hésita.

Le professeur préserva son silence, bénéficiant au mieux de la nouvelle confusion provoquée chez son meilleur ennemi. Il jubilait de le voir se débattre de cette nouvelle vérité.

Mais, toujours dans la dénégation, Sirius, rétif, se montra froid, querelleur, et termina.

- « Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre ou foutre qui tu veux, sale putain de Mangemort à la con » !

Sur ces belles paroles, il saborda leur connexion.

Severus, seul, apprécia de satisfaction la franche avancée tout juste soulignée sur le plateau noir et blanc. La partie d'échec qu'il ambitionnait orchestrer face à Sirius tournait en sa faveur. Il reprit son verre déposé sur le guéridon de marbre noir près de la porte d'entrée, alla profondément s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, et lécha chaque goutte de son alcool. Tout en contemplant avec magnificence sa cheminée, promesse d'autres plaisir oratoires échangés avec le dernier des Blacks.

Puis, sentant la désagréable odeur de Draco sur ses vêtements, il se leva à contrecœur et rejoignit comme prévu au précédent, sa salle de bain. Il prit une douche chaude et délicieuse sur sa peau, et se jeta dans son lit.

Le lendemain, remerciant au départ, soulagé, Merlin d'avoir eu pitié de son âme en lui octroyant enfin quelque repos dans sa vie, Severus eut l'infinie malchance de recevoir un hibou du directeur l'enjoignant à une réunion de l'Ordre, le vendredi prochain. Il maugréa d'aigreur acharnée sur sa personne et pour palier l'information désobligeante, la Terreur des Cachots se montra plus terrifiante que jamais. Même les élèves de sa Maison, n'osèrent s'aventurer à moins d'un mètre de lui. Draco le premier, qui s'étranglait à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de son rêve devenu cauchemar.

Quand le jour sonna son glas, Severus modifia pourtant sa vision des choses, fouillant le positif par delà le négatif de la situation. Il approuva simplement la fin d'une nouvelle semaine toujours aussi éreintante pour sa santé mentale et physique. Puis, il réfléchit. Il médita son dernier duel avec le plus exécrable des Maraudeurs.

Leur confrontation harmonieuse dans les mots et dans la forme, ne présageait rien de bon lors de cette assemblée. Une assemblée qui marquerait la présence d'un nombre bien trop élevé d'individus pour autoriser un débordement imprévisible de la part de son joujou.

En conséquence de quoi, le professeur se présenta au QG plus tôt, avant tous, pour parer toute catastrophe. Catastrophe bien sûr, que quelqu'un puisse seulement supposer, imaginer, croire… ou tout autre synonyme du verbe, que Severus Snape, s'adonne à quelques perfides expériences avec Sirius Black, sa Némésis à jamais.

Et, sa raison eut… _raison_.

Lorsqu'il transplana Square Grimmaurd, une vision apocalyptique accrocha ses yeux, aussitôt franchi le seuil de la maison. Tout était brisé, retourné, renversé. Meubles, bibelots, papiers peints, tapis, rien n'avait été épargné, ni même le tableau de Black Mère dont la réaction fut inexistante à l'intrusion du nouvel arrivant.

Bien que sur le coup, le Serpentard pensa une attaque dévastatrice de la part des Mangemorts, ses sens s'alertèrent d'opposition, et il s'engagea, avec précaution, dans le couloir en cahot pour découvrir l'origine du cataclysme.

L'origine ?

Une tempête répondant du doux nom des Black, qui dès sa connexion coupée d'avec le Maître des cachots, avait déversé toute sa fureur sur toute chose devant lui.

- « Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais que vois-je », brisa Sirius en sortant d'un recoin sombre près des escaliers. « C'est ti pas mon cher Snivelus, toujours guindé de ses horribles robes noires » ? Il grimaça.

Severus laissa couler, préférant observer la débâcle se jouer dans la tête du Griffondor, qui à l'exception des fois précédentes, avait eu la délicatesse de s'habiller en plus de son pantalon noir, d'une chemise couleur grise et… entièrement ouverte. Ce qui en fait, ne cachait rien.

- « Alors quoi, je te manquais », joua l'Animagus avec sa bouche en cul de poule. « Non, laisse-moi deviner ! Ta plume te titillait douloureusement, mais sans un seul cul digne de ce nom à ta portée, tous tes élèves étant de sortie pour le week-end, tu t'es rappelé qu'un encrier t'attendait ici et t'es venu » !

Il s'adossa au mur du couloir à sa gauche, heureux de sa joute.

- « Ôte-moi d'un doute », répercuta d'une voix doucereuse le professeur, dont la vue ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager, envieux, chacun des muscles découverts de son débraillé Griffondor. « Ces mots t-ont-ils été soufflés… Ou as-tu passé ces derniers jours à les préparer, les apprendre encore et encore jusqu' à me les réciter aujourd'hui. Non, car Maître Black et rhétorique, j'avoue que je suis un peu… perplexe » !

- « Ta gueule », s'offensa dans l'instant Sirius.

- « Oui, cela nul doute que ce sont _tes_ mots », s'amusa l'offenseur.

Il s'avança vers sa proie dans des gestes élégants de prudence, mais bien vite, toujours dans l'esprit Serpentard, il se contraria de tous ces gravats. Il réattaqua, véhément.

- « Non, mais pourrait-on savoir ce qui t'es encore passé par la tête pour mettre ta demeure dans un tel état ? Azkaban te manquait-elle tellement que tu n'as eu d'autre idée que d'en recréer le décor ! Vraiment, j'avoue avoir de plus en plus de doutes quant au peu de santé mental qu'il te reste », exprima-t-il en s'insurgeant d'un mouvement de tête vers la gauche d'un air trompeusement penseur.

- « Ta gueule, j'ai dit », radota Sirius, plus du tout calme.

- « Toujours aussi original…», se consterna son homologue. « Mais je te prierais de modérer ton langage en ma présence ». Un sifflement autoritaire passa entre ses lèvres, celui employé devant ses élèves les plus récalcitrants.

Ce qui provoqua l'amusement de Sirius. Il ferma les yeux et se moqua intérieurement.

- « C'est ce genre de sermon que tu enseignes à ta petite pute boucle d'or, juste avant de la mettre dans ton lit », accusa-t-il sans fausse douceur.

- « Fais attention Black », répartit aussitôt Severus, de moins en moins enclin à supporter les délires du cabot mal léché.

- « J'y ai bien réfléchi, tu sais », continua Sirius sans se soucier de la mise en garde. « Et je me suis demandé, si c'était pour te venger d'un rejet passé par Malfoy père qu'aujourd'hui tu te faisais le fils » ?

- « Black, arrête ça tout de suite », cingla le professeur d'un regard assassin.

- « Non, car tu n'arrêtais pas de lui coller au train à l'époque, je m'en souviens. Tu ne faisais pas un seul pas sans ton garde du corps à tes côtés, alors dis-moi », murmura Sirius en rompant le peu de distance entre eux pour venir plonger ses yeux dans deux onyx. « Dis-moi franchement, ça lui a fait quel effet à Malfoy, quand il a appris que son rejeton au sang pur montrait son cul au putain de connard graisseux que tu es ? Hein, ça lui a fait quoi, allez dis-moi » !

Il suppliait tel un enfant capricieux, mais considérant à regret le silence de Severus, trop confus par ses mots, il se recula de quelques pas, fit demi-tour et poignarda sa dernière lame.

- « En fait, quand je parlais d'aller lécher les bottes de ton si précieux Lord, j'avais pas tout à fait tort, je m'étais juste trompé de Mangemort. A moins bien sûr que ta bite soit pour les Malfoy et ton cul pour Voldemort » ?

Ses mots évacués d'écœurement, il se retourna pour goûter l'effet escompté de sa remarque, mais à peine sa tête déviait, qu'il fut violemment plaqué contre le premier mur en face.

- « Sale petite immondice à poils », grinça son plaqueur en passant sa jambe gauche entre celles de Sirius pour bloquer le bas, tandis que deux mains s'étaient emparées des bras pour les maintenir durement sur la pierre. Le reste de son corps fit poids pour éviter toute tentative de fuite.

Les injures employées à son encontre, avaient annihilé tout le contrôle de ses émotions, et sa colère faisait bien plus rage que celle du Rouge et Or en cet instant.

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec toi Black », vitupéra Severus avec provocation. « Ta vie de chien ne te suffit si plus que tu en trouves le besoin de blasphémer des propos dont tu ignores leur portée, chaque fois que nous sommes amenés à nous voir », ajouta-t-il en resserrant sa prise à l'entre-jambe.

Un geste tout de suite accueilli voluptueusement par Sirius qui ne put retenir un gémissement au besoin.

- « Mais non, je manque de clairvoyance », corrigea le Serpentard en entendant cette petite complainte avide de plus. « Toute cette colère, tous ces mots, toute cette rage… ne sont que le résultat de ta jalousie. Jalousie que je sois plus disposé à enseigner qu'à venir tremper ma plume dans _ton_ encrier comme tu dis si bien » !

Sirius, ne faisait plus vraiment attention aux mots crûment vrais utilisés par Snape. Il se brûlait plutôt les ailes ainsi tenu en échec contre ce mur froid et poussiéreux. Son corps s'enflammait à ce contact violent et dominateur. Cette voix si sulfureuse à ses oreilles, excitait chacune de ses molécules libidineuses. Oui, tout son corps s'électrisait, telles des milliers de petites décharges lancées sur lui, _en lui_. Sa respiration saccadée, il n'arrivait même plus à formuler une seule pensée cohérente dans sa tête et abandonnée sans raison, il sortit la première chose suggérée par son cerveau licencieux.

- « Baise-moi », marmonna-t-il malgré lui, au travers de sa bouche en appel d'air.

- « Quoi », s'ébranla Severus, étourdi par l'insoupçonnée demande.

- « Baise-moi », répéta le Rouge et Or en se redressant au mieux pour coller plus avant son corps contre celui du Vert et Argent. « Putain, baise-moi Snape » ! Il criait. « Merde, je te veux en moi, tout de suite » !

Severus se raidit. Cet aveu si désespérément désespéré de vérité le fit redescendre sèchement sur Terre.

Entendre cette supplique ne faisait pas que satisfaire son égo, non, cela avait une drôle d'ascendance sur les battements de son cœur qui s'accélèrent. Et, dans la panique de cette signification possible, il s'écarta avec brusquerie de cette chaleur envoutante. Sans un mot de plus, il s'engouffra vers la sortie pour fuir.

Seulement Sirius, frustré de se retrouver tout seul, et déjà froid sans la température élevée du Serpentard tout contre lui, ne vit pas les choses de cette manière. Pensant sa nouvelle humiliation, il n'écouta que sa colère passionnée et courut en direction de l'ancien Mangemort. Avant que ce dernier n'atteigne la porte, il attrapa de sa main gauche le bras devant lui, et tira en arrière pour le faire basculer. Puis, profitant du déséquilibre surpris de sa victime, il réussit sans mal à le plaquer à son tour contre la porte.

- « Pas encore », siffla-t-il entre ses dents, tout en regardant sauvagement les yeux noirs en face de lui. « Ne pense même pas un seul instant pouvoir échapper à ma bienveillance ce soir. Snape, d'_humiliant_, tu vas devenir _humilié_ à ton tour » !

Toujours ses yeux dans ceux se Severus, il instaurait autorité et transmettait toute sa vengeance.

Pendant ce temps, il se mit en chasse de dégrafer impatiemment chaque bouton du pantalon noir de Severus avec sa main droite, laissant la gauche tenir fermement celles de sa victime au dessus de lui pour lui interdire la défense.

Résolu et inconscient de ses actes, il voulait lui faire payer pour toutes ces dernières semaines.

- « Je vais te faire goûter de ma plume », grogna-t-il à son oreille, arrogant.

Severus, effrayé et séquestré contre Black -qui en dépit des quelques kilos encore nécessaires au retour de sa superbe d'autrefois, était tout de même puissant physiquement, et aussi légèrement plus grand, ce qui avantageait sa prise -, se débattait avec la force du désespoir.

- « Arrête ça, Black », gronda Severus en poussant des épaules vers l'avant pour tenter de se libérer.

- « Ne t'en fais pas », le rassura Sirius d'une voix chaude, alors que sa main parvenait à libérer le boxer du professeur qu'il fit tout de suite glisser en dessous des fesses. « Tu vas… _Adorer_ » !

- « Black, si tu tiens ne serait-ce qu'un peu à la vie de pestiféré qui est la tienne, je te conseille DE NE PAS ALLER PLUS LOIN », hurla-t-il en forçant encore sur ses épaules, alors qu'il sentait un doigt étranger venir s'insinuer vers son cercle de chair le plus intime.

Sirius n'arrêta pas. Au contraire, il se grisait des protestations du Serpentard. Chaque mouvement de rejet émis par sa victime lui prodiguait une excitation de plus en plus grande, et désireux de s'enfoncer en lui très vite, il s'occupa de son propre pantalon, l'ouvrant grossièrement, juste assez pour parvenir à frayer un chemin à son sexe en érection qu'il guida avec assurance vers son encrier.

Dans sa précipitation _immaîtrisée_, il relâcha légèrement sa grippe sur les bras prisonniers et après un dernier effort, Severus réussit à faire évader une de ses mains qu'il plongea aussitôt dans sa cape à la recherche de sa baguette. Une fois saisie fermement, il la sortit et la pointa sur la bête sauvage lui faisant face.

- « EXPELLIARMUS », rugit-il avec clarté et toute puissance.

Sirius reçut le sort en pleine poitrine. Il fut projeté violemment en arrière, très loin à l'autre bout du couloir, pour aller finalement atterrir lourdement contre une petite table qui s'effondra sous son poids.

Le professeur de Potions, enfin libre de toute entrave, ne se soucia pas de savoir s'il était encore en vie ou blessé. Il remonta ses pantalons et quitta précipitamment la demeure des Blacks, risquant à tout moment de revenir sur ses pas pour achever le propriétaire.

L'Animagus, de nouveau sensé, prit alors mesure de l'acte qu'il s'apprêtait à engager sur Snape, et face à cette horreur, il se mit subitement à genoux pour vomir son mauvais démon.

C'est à cet instant, que réapparut Ailill, un air profondément désolé sur le visage.

- « Quel est l'intérêt Sirius »? interrogea-t-il tout doucement, en restant éloigné. « Tu refuses de comprendre, tu te frustres, tu te fourvoies dans tes mots et dans tes actes pour t'assurer que Griffondor continue d'être toi, tu alimentes ta haine envers Severus, et quoi… » ?

Il s'arrêta, pas certain de ses mots, pas certain de pouvoir encore par ses mots changer la ligne de destinée de son autre lui, mais avec espoir tout de même de se tromper, il continua.

- « Il ne te reste que du regret, Sirius. Tu t'en veux déjà et tu regrettes. Combien de temps encore vas-tu te fourvoyer _toi_ et _ton cœur_ », confia-t-il en avançant pour venir à hauteur de Sirius qui reprenait un peu d'air entre deux nausées. « Je t'en supplie, tu dois comprendre… Comprendre pour que ton avenir ne se ternisse plus jamais d'amertume… De cette même amertume dans ta bouche que tu vomis à regret… Comprendre Sirius, comprendre… », serina-t-il encore. _« Juste, comprendre… »_


	11. Chapter 10, partie 1

Chapitre 10, partie 1 : Cavalier Blanc en C6, échec au Roi

Dans le couloir toujours en ruine de la maison familiale des Black, Sirius, à l'endroit exact où l'avait délaissé le Professeur de Potions plus tôt, se morfondait dans sa culpabilité immorale.

Toujours à genoux dans les effluves de ses dégorgements bileux, il entendait ses voix intérieures et échos à sa conscience, l'accabler de remords face à l'ignominie qu'il s'était risqué sur Snape. L'incriminant sans répit, elles s'acharnaient à lui faire réaliser toute l'ampleur des dégâts causés de son gré. Aussi bien à son meilleur ennemi, qu'à lui-même.

Une, particulièrement, bouleversait péniblement sa réflexion. La plus jeune, celle appartenant à son petit fantôme Ailill. Après avoir ouvert une des portes de son propre cœur, la porte cachant toute la détresse contenue pour son grand lui de témoigner ainsi sa destruction infligée chaque jour d'un feu plus puissant, il était parti, s'évaporant à nouveau, tout en murmurant son espoir de voir Sirius prendre raison de ses mots à lui.

Cette voix, pleine de reproches tristes repassait en boucle dans la tête du Griffon esseulé, et chaque répétition se transformait d'insupportable en pire.

_« Il ne te reste que du regret… Il ne te restera que du regret… »_

_- _« Regret de quoi », pesta Sirius, affligé sans comprendre la signification de cette mise en garde présente et future. « Regret de quoi, bordel de merde ! Sois plus clair, Ailill » !

Il tapa d'un poing rageur le parquet recouvert de débris suite à son atterrissage violent, loupant de justesse une nouvelle blessure.

»Plus clair bon sang… Plus clair… », insista-t-il en murmures.

Abattu par trop d'émotions, il permit finalement à ses larmes l'expression, avalant en chemin celles glissant sur sa bouche rendue sèche et acide des vomissements.

Quand soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit d'un mouvement vif mais non brusque. Sirius, dans l'espoir insensé qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Snape, revenu avec le désir fou de se venger tout de suite, releva la tête et fixa avec intensité l'être arrivé dans sa maison. Malheureusement, seule sa déception suivit.

L'être sur le pallier de sa prison n'était pas sa Némésis, mais Remus, son fidèle ami qui comme convenu, se présentait pour la réunion du soir.

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent d'avantage, muant cette vision, négligeable en cet instant, en trouble et incapable d'endurer plus, il s'effondra, cognant la tête sur le bois dur et froid du plancher.

- « Sirius… », s'affola Lupin en découvrant non seulement le couloir en ruine, mais aussi l'Animagus en pleurs. « Sirius, que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Sirius, dis-moi », pria-t-il plus fort en constatant son mutisme éploré.

Quand ses pas parvinrent, non sans difficulté, à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, ses sens acerbes grâce au Loup qui le définissait, s'irritèrent. Il huma une deuxième odeur sur le corps de son ami. Une odeur familière qu'il avait trop perçue durant toute sa scolarité et son unique année d'enseignement à Poudlard pour en oublier la moindre nuance. D'autant plus qu'il devait s'en accommoder à presque toutes les réunions.

- « Severus… », fredonna Remus de sa voix tremblante, ébranlé par la possible déduction qu'une partie de son esprit à l'instant lui confiait.

Pour que le dernier des Blacks soit recouvert si fortement de l'effluve du Professeur de Potions, contact proche et physique devait obligatoirement avoir eu lieu.

« Severus, mais que… »

Ce prénom, répété deux fois, fit mouche aux oreilles de Sirius qui réagissant, se retrouva les yeux en l'air, plongeant ses saphirs brillantes de larmes dans les iris miel et inquiètes de son seul ami. Effroi et désolation étaient mêlés dans son regard.

- « Sirius », reprit l'ami avec douceur, s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant à rassurer. « Que s'est-il passé ? Parle-moi, Sirius » !

Toujours sans réponse, il déposa une de ses mains sur l'épaule droite affaissée en face de lui, dans un geste apaisant, réfléchissant la signification de la peur si intensément dessinée sur le visage de son ami. Lorsque dans sa préoccupation, les pires scénarios s'imaginèrent dans sa tête. Y comprit celui où Serpentard aurait agi à faire mal sur Griffondor, ou avec plus d'horreur, la possibilité que Snape ait profité des nouvelles tendances licencieuses que le Rouge et Or ressentait à son égard.

Une idée qui trouva de terreur écho en lui, dès que ses yeux échouèrent plus bas. Le pantalon presque défroqué de Sirius ne cachait plus rien de son intimité.

- « Par tous les sorciers du monde… », s'épouvanta Lupin, le visage raide. « Est-ce qu'il t'a… »

Trop difficile étaient les mots, il se contenta de son index droit pour désigner sa théorie criminelle via l'entrejambe de Sirius. Une accusation qui dans l'écoute des premiers mots, interpela ce dernier. Observant alors l'expression embarrassée et effrayée de Remus, ajouté du doigt pointé sur son membre mou, Sirius comprit tout de suite le chemin suggéré, et achevé dans sa panique, il se cabra.

- « NON », hurla-t-il en repoussant violemment son ami qui chuta d'arrière sur son postérieur osseux. « NON ! Bien sûr que non » !

Transporté par une tempête d'indignation, l'Animagus se releva et s'écarta le plus possible de son homologue dont l'intuition avait osé penser l'inconcevable.

- « Non, non, non », répéta-t-il sans s'arrêter, secouant négativement la tête pour donner plus d'impact à sa dénégation, tout en tentant vainement d'ôter l'image de Snape, victime _de lui_. « C'est moi ! C'est moi qui ai… »

Il s'interrompit, prescient des mots délictueux qu'il était sur le point d'admettre.

Mais c'était trop tard. Il avait trop dit par ses mots et par son comportement alarmé, pour que Lupin soit incapable de deviner la fin, et de l'inquiétude pour son ami, ce fut crainte tragique qui emplit l'expression de son visage.

Vif et souple, il se remit debout, s'approcha sans ménagement de Sirius et raffermit son interrogatoire.

- « C'est toi qui quoi, Sirius », adjura-t-il, autoritaire. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Snape » ?

-…

- « TU VAS RÉPONDRE ! QUE LUI AS-TU FAIT » ? réitéra-t-il en cris, devant cet éternel silence dans lequel l'autre se terrait.

Seulement, l'ancien prisonnier, complètement catatonique devant l'incrimination vraie de Remus, ne cessait de revoir les yeux épouvantés de Severus durant son agression de lui. Il revivait la scène encore et encore, tandis que l'attitude du Loup n'arrangeait rien. Tout au contraire, il se sentait pris au piège, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire pour se sauver.

- « Sirius… », feula encore Lupin en lui attrapant les épaules pour le secouer sans aucune retenue. Bien trop soucieux de l'acte sûrement bravé sur le Serpentard, il ne s'inquiétait plus de faire mal à Griffondor.

Sirius, tout à coup mis au supplice, tel un condamné sur l'échafaud, chercha l'échappatoire. Échappatoire instinctive et nécessaire à sa survie mentale qui défaillait à mesure des soubresauts que l'autre maraudeur balançait. A mesure qu'il sentait la grippe sur ses épaules se resserrer devant l'aveu silencieux joué en cet instant.

Son regard dévié des pupilles couleur jaune/orangé, s'égara vers la porte d'entrée à gauche, et découvrant que dans la précipitation du dernier venu, elle n'était pas close, il vit là son échappée. Sans songer aux conséquences de son prochain geste, et reprenant sa forme d'Animagus pour déloger la prise forcée que Remus maintenait à le retenir, il s'engouffra en hâte vers cette sortie.

- « SIRIUS », s'égosilla l'ancien Professeur, stupéfié par la fuite impulsive de son meilleur ami.

Il tenta immédiatement de l'empêcher, de le poursuivre, mais ralenti par les débris qui gênaient le passage à sa forme humaine, il perdit sa cible de vue. Arrivé sur le parvis de la maison, seul le désert des rues fut son miroir.

Toutefois, tourmenté des conséquences dangereuses que Sirius encourait à errer hors de sa demeure, seul périmètre à sa sécurité, il n'eut d'autre choix que de ré-aborder l'intérieur pour quémander sur le champ l'aide par poudre de Cheminette. Dumbledore étant bien entendu, la première personne à contacter.

Dehors, le temps venteux et orageux du ciel de la nuit avantageait fort heureusement la nouvelle crise engendrée par le dernier des Blacks. La lune invisible, empêchait l'éclairage du Griffondor en cavale et limitait les risques. Les risques qu'un Mangemort le repère et qu'en quête d'une bonne action visant la faveur des bonnes grâces de son précieux Lord, celui-ci lance l'irréparable.

Une éventualité funèbre qui était à mille lieux de l'esprit de Sirius en cet instant. Toujours aussi terrifié, il continuait à creuser le plus de distance possible entre lui et sa culpabilité. Il courrait, à perdre haleine, aussi vite que ses pattes le lui permettaient. Ne prenant aucune mesure de la direction, il s'affolait à courir. Courir encore et encore, jusqu'à tomber et échouer dans un des parcs abandonnés à la lisière de la ville de Londres, où harassé par ses efforts et ses nerfs qui se relâchaient peu à peu, il s'écroula.

Conscient de sa chute, il reprit forme humaine.

Le froid intense dominant en cette fin d'automne, trouva aussitôt refuge dans tout son être. Ses vêtements, toujours composés de son pantalon et de sa chemise, ouverte qui plus est, ne le protégeaient aucunement des intempéries. Il frissonna.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas, acceptant sans omettre la moindre résistance ce châtiment céleste qu'il considérait comme le début d'une punition méritée. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait répondre de son comportement coupable, alors il n'avait que faire d'être jugé par le ciel. Mais, cela n'enlevait en rien son sentiment de mal-être, et endurant plus mal encore le fait que cette situation soit conséquence de lui-seul, il trouva rapidement avec qui partager ses responsabilités.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi », ragea-t-il. « J'ai failli violer Snape, putain de merde ! Lui faire mal, sans pudeur, et j'allais y prendre plaisir en plus… Rhahhh… »

Il frappa de toutes ses forces la Terre de ses deux poings.

- « Saleté de sang ! Ne serais-je donc jamais rien d'autre que le reflet éternel de mon ascendance, le digne héritier des derniers des _Blacks_ » ? cracha-t-il, écœuré.

Black, ce nom haï tant d'années, allant le renier entièrement et avec fierté quand sa majorité eut sonné. Ce nom, allié à la pire immondice que le monde ait jamais connu, s'amusant sans honte aucune, à mépriser toute vie contraire à la soit disant haute sphère des sangs purs. Ce nom, mélangé à bon nombre de tortures et de morts… Il avait espéré réussir s'en défaire et enfin s'absoudre de l'abomination dont sa famille était capable. Or ce soir, il prouvait son tort.

A ce constat sinistre, son ressenti se dilua dans sa fureur. Inconscient de son état, il martela le sol de ses poings avec une telle férocité qu'il déchira sa peau. Et son sang, ainsi mis à nu, vint peu à peu changer la couleur brune de la terre. Et, alors que la douleur aurait dû le calmer, cette vue ne fit qu'accentuer sa répulsion de lui-même. Son délire se scanda, poussé par la frénésie soudaine de se guérir d'une maladie trop longtemps avide de chaque particule de son corps. Comme pour tenter en vain d'évacuer le mal en lui, il frappa encore plus fort, revendiquant son existence à lui, désireux de purifier toute cette hémoglobine à l'effigie des Black. Des Black qui lui avaient pourri la vie par le passé et continuaient de la lui pourrir aujourd'hui.

- « Soyez maudits », grinça-t-il à l'encontre de ses ancêtres.

Déversant toute sa haine trop longtemps retenue, son sang finit par recouvrir entièrement le sol sur lequel il sombrait.

Rendu finalement aux portes de sa faiblesse physique la plus grande, il perdit connaissance, tombant dans le liquide carmin de sa vie qu'il ne voulait plus. Plongé dans un sommeil où les cris larmoyants et désespérés d'Ailill, en cet instant tout proche de lui, n'avaient pas accès.

Immédiatement après avoir entendu l'appel déchirant de Remus au moment de l'évasion inopinée de son grand lui, Ailill caché dans une des pièces de Square Grimmaurd, s'était mis en quête de le retrouver.

Lié à lui d'une manière prohibée à toute explication, il n'avait eu aucun mal à l'accoster, mais seul Sirius avait capacité à le voir et l'entendre, donc quelques soient ses efforts pour prévenir et quémander aide, l'enfant aux yeux bleus était seul. Seul à des lieux des premiers secours.

- « Sirius…, je t'en supplie… », pleura-t-il au dessus de lui. « Réveille-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit, tu n'as pas le droit… Au secours ! Par pitié, que quelqu'un m'entende » s'essouffla-t-il jusqu'à briser sa voix d'enfant. « Ce n'était pas prévu, non », prit peur Ailill, tremblant de tout son long dans son corps translucide. « Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant, pas ici, pas comme ça, NON ! SIRIUS, NE M'ABANDONNE PAS ! JE T'EN CONJURE, NE ME LAISSE PAS TOUT SEUL… »

Dans sa détresse, il se remémora les derniers mots d'avertissement confiés par son gardien attentionné, la veille de son départ pour ici.

_« Quand le sort sera lancé et scellé, une seule chance te sera autorisée. N'oublie pas que quoi qu'il puisse advenir, qu'importe qu'un évènement contraire à ton vœu se produise au cours de ton voyage, tu ne pourras plus jamais, tenter de briser les choses à nouveau… Jamais » _

_- _« Sirius, Sirius, Sirius…. », héla-t-il encore… Toujours… Luttant contre cette mise en garde qu'il ne voulait pas devoir vérifier.

Mais c'était peine perdue, Sirius était bien trop profond dans son coma pour être atteint, même par son petit lui.

A des kilomètres de là, Severus n'était pas dans un état plus rassurant.

Aussitôt quitté le lieu du presque crime, il avait transplané, le cœur à la renverse et les poumons en manque d'oxygène, fuyant prestement un certain Rouge et Or, qui décidément démolissait chaque petit mur de sérénité durement construit au cours de sa misérable vie.

Soucieux de ne pas être intercepté par quelque connaissance, et surtout pas par l'un des élèves qui pris d'une envie soudaine aurait eut l'idée sotte d'errer dans les couloirs à une heure si avancée de la nuit, il avait volontairement proscrit Poudlard. Il était lucide de l'état déplorable qui était le sien dans ce moment, et préférant la solitude pour se guérir de toutes ses émotions, il partit loin. Très loin, dans un lieu connu de lui seul. Un endroit désert où à cette époque de l'année, la neige régnait déjà.

A peine fut-il à destination, qu'il s'affala au sol. Un sol, qui à la différence de la couleur terreuse où se noyait Sirius, était entièrement blanc. Blanc et violemment froid.

Le professeur de Potions, si réputé d'impassibilité, était à fleur de peau après la tentative honteuse mais heureusement ratée de l'agresseur Rouge et Or. Tout son corps était rendu amorphe par cet assaut, et bien incapable de se remettre debout, ses jambes étant comme le reste, sans force, il resta à terre.

A genoux dans la neige glacée engourdissant ses muscles, il repensa toutes les invectives gratuites que Sirius lui avaient dégorgées en pleine figure. Chaque mot, bien qu'il ait lutté au mieux pour les bannir, avait lacéré son cœur de la pire manière qui soit, le réexpédiant dans un passé qu'il s'efforçait avec ténacité de faire taire dans un coin refoulé de son crâne.

- « Saleté de Griffondor gangréneux », vociféra Severus, âcre. « Comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu osé » ?

Il ressentit tous les remous dans son estomac, sitôt capricieux de la nourriture acceptée à digérer quand inapte à supporter plus, il vomit à son tour. Seulement, contrairement à Black, ce n'était pas la culpabilité que sa bouche régurgitait, mais la peur. Une peur abominable, et ne disposant d'aucune conscience fantomatique au visage angélique pour le soutenir, seuls ses vieux démons combattirent en lui.

Car, oui, Severus avait eu peur, terrifié par les mots d'une part. Ces mots que Black lui avait si fièrement adressés à l'oreille, en prenant un plaisir malsain dans leur signification.

_« D'humiliant, tu vas devenir humilié à ton tour »_

_« Ne t'en fais pas… Tu vas… Adorer »_

Et effrayé d'autre part, des gestes qu'il avait eus sur lui, le poussant sans son accord à un acte des plus avilissants. Cet acte qui l'avait l'espace d'un instant ramené en arrière, réveillant des images toutes aussi honteuses qui avaient ressurgi et défilé à vive allure dans son esprit.

Mais bien au-delà de toutes ces raisons, Severus craignait que cette situation monstrueuse ne soit en réalité que le résultat de son erreur à jouer avec son ennemi de toujours. A vouloir le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, juste pour avoir la possibilité d'assouvir sa vengeance réclamée depuis si longtemps.

Il se rendait finalement compte ce soir, qu'une frontière de trop avait été franchie. Qu'indubitablement ce jeu s'était retourné contre lui, encore, comme toujours lorsqu'il voulait faire payer les maraudeurs.

Cette faiblesse de lui, une nouvelle fois prouvée était sa plus grande révulsion en cet instant. C'était elle la cause majeure à toutes ses nausées, s'étant juré il y a des années de ne jamais plus se montrer faible devant qui que ce soit. Encore moins devant un être honni et méprisé tel que Sirius Black.

Quand Severus se retrouva libre de bouger un minimum, après s'être vidé de tout son contenu gastrique sur le sol de sa position, il rampa vers le lac gelé lui faisant face dans ce lieu sans nom. Il ressentait le besoin pressant de rincer l'amertume acide goûtée dans sa bouche.

Arrivé au bord, il pencha légèrement son buste en avant, tout en s'accrochant avec hargne à une pierre rugueuse et exceptionnellement découverte de neige, pour ne pas tomber. Assuré alors par son appui, il lança de sa main droite libérée de toute contrainte, un sort pour faire fondre un petit coin de givre à sa surface, et s'offrit l'accès au liquide transparent prisonnier en dessous.

Ses mains plongées, il endura comme des centaines de lames acérées tentant de les lui arracher, tellement le froid était intense, glacial… Mais serrant les dents, il fit abstraction, et s'aspergea avec entrain de toutes ces petites lames mouillées. Il s'éclaboussa, encore et encore, buvant toute l'eau que ses lèvres trouvèrent, quand soudain, ses yeux virent une étrangeté dans le miroir givré du lac.

Un visage.

Un visage attrait à l'enfance, un visage en larmes qui semblait crier de toute sa voix muette.

Malheureusement, seul le vent soufflait dans les oreilles du professeur. Complètement abasourdi par l'hallucination enfantine et inconnue, celui-ci resta quelques secondes à l'observer. Inconsciemment, troublé par cette vue trouvant étonnamment résonance en lui, il eut l'envie d'y toucher. Sa main, indépendamment de sa volonté, erra vers ce visage sans relief jusqu'à ce que ses doigts entrent en contact avec la glace, mais à peine l'eut-il frôlée qu'elle se fissura. Détruisant par la même, l'image de ce jeune garçon en pleurs, et laissant la place à une petite voix suppliante faire échos dans toute la vallée.

- « … Aide Sirius ! Aide-le, toi seul peux… toi seul… »

Le silence reprit son règne.


	12. Chapter 10, partie 2

Chapitre 10, partie 2 : Cavalier Blanc en C6, échec au Roi

Réapparu devant les grilles du château, après un Transplanage difficile -ayant douloureusement présumé de ses forces-, un hibou en furie fonçant droit sur lui, l'accueillit. Severus, affaibli, perdit l'équilibre, contraint de se retenir à l'une des grilles pour ne pas tomber.

Le hibou, pas perturbé d'un penny par la pirouette inhabituelle du Serpentard menaçant dans son regard le plus noir, continua sa mission. Il tendit la patte sur laquelle était attaché un petit rouleau et patienta, faisant ainsi comprendre à l'homme qu'un message lui était destiné. Celui-ci le reçut vivement, priant d'hantise que le contenu ne soit qu'un rappel de l'Ordre pour son retard exceptionnel. Il ordonna d'un geste méprisable à l'oiseau au plumage gris d'aller là où bon lui semble, - mais de _surtout_ disparaître du périmètre qui était le sien s'il ne voulait pas figurer au menu de son prochain repas- et empressé, il déroula son parchemin.

Il reconnut l'écriture raffinée et élégante du Directeur de Poudlard. Toutefois, contrariant de colère sa supposition, -les mots n'évoquaient pas sa ponctualité ratée-, rester froid d'expression fut définitivement anéanti pour l'âme du Professeur.

- « Par Salazar, sortez-moi de ce cauchemar qui semble sans fin », se consterna-t-il, abasourdi. « Cet espèce nouvelle de canidé sans pédigrée ne s'est pas aventurée à nous mettre dans une telle situation ? Non, non, NON » !

Le message l'informait de la fuite précipitée de Sirius Black, ainsi que des recherches entreprises pour le retrouver. A l'heure de l'écriture de cette missive - il y avait presque deux heures -, le fuyard n'était toujours pas appréhendé.

- « Petit imbécile au cerveau atrophié », pestiféra-t-il encore, tout en admettant de mépris sa part responsable dans la nouvelle hérésie folle du Griffondor. « Je te maudis » !

Suivant la directive du chef de l'Ordre, Severus repartit vers la demeure criminelle des Blacks, suppliant Salazar que durant son voyage éphémère, l'idiot ait été retrouvé. En cas contraire, il se jura de lui mettre la main au cou lui-même, quitte à l'achever pour que _jamais plus_ il ne lui cause de torts préjudiciables.

Parvenu sur le porche londonien, il entra habituellement, sans s'annoncer et de vigueur. Il s'étonna du couloir rangé et dégagé.

- « Severus », le reçut affectueusement Molly Weasley occupée à remettre en place le dernier bibelot sur l'une des étagères du couloir.

Molly, appelée comme le reste du groupe devant l'urgence du problème, réordonnait tout le branle-bas implanté par l'Animagus, en bonne ménagère qu'elle était et volontaire de toutes les situations. Faisant fi des remarques insultantes de Black Mère qui pour le malheur de tous, avait récupéré sa voix aussitôt le départ de son fils.

- « Black » ? interrogea Severus cassant, sans prendre le temps de saluer la dame.

- « Oui », répondit-t-elle, devinant le sens de la question. « Remus l'a trouvé il y a moins d'une heure. Seulement… »

Guidé par son flair affûté, Lupin avait réussi à pister l'odeur de son ami, finissant par le trouver à plus de 15km du QG, complètement abandonné et à la merci de toute attaque éventuelle. A la fois rassuré et inquiet, -le corps ensanglanté et froid de son ami avait brutalement ravivé le désagréable souvenir de la mort de James-, il l'avait porté jusque sa chambre, puis impatiemment attendu son réveil.

Un réveil chaotique.

Quand Sirius, après les premiers soins apportés par la maman de Ron et Dumbledore, avait finalement daigné rouvrir les yeux, il s'était prostré de rébellion devant le petit groupe à son chevet. Colère l'avait dominé, ordonnant à tous de quitter sa chambre, précisant qu'il n'avait de toute manière aucune envie d'assister à une séance qui aboutirait pour lui, encore et encore de la même façon : Pas bouger et attendre seul dans une baraque déglinguée.

Remus, en dépit de son souci avait obéi, se retirant avec les autres de l'espace le plus intime de Sirius. En fait, le seul endroit encore réellement sien.

- « Où est-il »? s'enquit l'insensible Professeur, la colère à peine dissimulée.

- « Severus, écoutez… », contesta Molly en discernant l'ouragan œuvrant dans la tête du Serpentard, sans bien-entendu en comprendre la raison.

L'ancien Mangemort de son côté, n'avait que faire de ses contestations. Seul le _oui_, prononcé à sa première question occupait ses pensées. Son courroux gronda tonnerre en songeant que son fardeau ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas de lui.

- « Ce sale parasite doit s'être comme toujours planqué dans sa chambre aussi poussiéreuse que lui », répugna-t-il. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, dépassant une Madame Weasley ahurie.

- « Severus, attends », objecta soudain la voix de Lupin.

Celui-ci, tout de suite alerté de l'entrée tonitruante du Professeur tandis qu'il patientait dans la pièce la plus visitée des membres de l'Ordre –la cuisine-, se précipita à sa rencontre.

»Je t'ai dit d'attendre », insista-t-il, haussant le ton. Snape ignorait totalement son intervention et gravissait la première marche.

Il accéléra le pas pour lui barrer la route. Suivi de près par les autres convives au nez singulièrement curieux. Palper le bruit inaccoutumé dans cette maison quotidiennement calme selon leurs souvenirs avait un attrait fort distrayant.

- « SEVERUS », répéta Remus, faisant obstacle de son corps.

Il allongea le bras pour obstruer la poitrine du Serpentard, mais celui-ci, plus rapide, se déroba aussitôt en reculant.

- « Ne songe même pas ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre venir me toucher de quelque façon », imputa l'homme ténébreux en le menaçant de sa baguette. « Quant à ta tentative désespérée de me consigner loin de ton ami putride, je te laisse imaginer le lieu où je te renvoie tes mots » !

Il le fusilla de son regard assassin, le loup resta baba devant cette attitude inabordable. D'autant qu'une nouvelle fois, son odorat se trouvait troublé par une double odeur, celle de Severus entremêlée à celle de son ami, mais sur les vêtements cette fois-ci, du plus redouté des Professeurs de Poudlard.

Ce dernier, sans prendre mesure de la stupéfaction de tous les conviés présents pour la réunion, peu habitués à voir leur espion dans un pareil état _incontrôlé_, emprunta l'escalier. Et, évitant prestement le corps en opposition de Lupin, il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches, sans reprendre son souffle, bien destiné à épancher sa fureur sur le dernier des Blacks, sa Némésis.

Arrivé devant la porte maintenant accoutumée de ses sens, Severus, emporté par son volcan, enfonça d'un sort puissant l'entrée close, et pénétra avec turbulence dans la chambre du Griffon, tout en refermant immédiatement cette même porte pour la sceller magiquement. Il était conscient que Remus pistait dans l'espoir insensé de modérer la confrontation désormais inévitable entre deux de ses connaissances les plus anciennes. Or, l'homme en noir ne désirait certainement pas son approbation ou subir sa consultation. Un énième _maraudeur, _ne manquerait plus que cela !

- « Black, montre-toi, stupide animal à poils que tu es » !

Il dirigea sa baguette vers un des murs, lança un sort de silence pour se protéger de l'écoute des fouineurs martelant déjà à la porte, et avança.

» Black, sors de ton trou ! Tout de suite » !

- « N'approche pas », réputa Sirius avec gravité dans la voix, caché dans un coin sombre près de la fenêtre au fond.

- « Sale raclure en perdition », fulmina le Professeur en se dirigeant vers lui, déjetant délibérément la menace. « Quand vas-tu enfin comprendre la responsabilité qui est la tienne, Griffondor stupide qui ne prend jamais mesure de ses actes avant de les appliquer. Il a encore fallu que tu nous témoignes de toute ta _stupidité_, celle dont tu es si fière depuis toujours. Mais par Merlin, quand parviendras-tu enfin à obéir »

- « Putain Snape, n'approche pas », rugit l'Animagus avec avertissement.

- « Sinon, quoi »? rétorqua dans la provocation l'invité en continuant son avancée, incapable de calmer l'éruption dans ses veines alors que son intuition hurlait retrait.

- « Sinon, quoi »? ponctua avec animosité le Rouge et Or. « SINON QUOI » ?

Incapable de retenir plus longtemps le feu qui brûlait en lui depuis l'apparition du Serpentard, il sortit de l'ombre et explosa avec méchanceté.

» Bordel Snape, la petite séance de tout à l'heure ne t'a-t-elle donc pas suffi pour te mettre en garde contre le _sinon quoi _dont je serais capable ! Putain d'enfoiré à la con, tu n'es même pas conscient de la tempête que tu fais battre en moi en cet instant. Non ! Tu n'as même pas idée de toutes les choses que j'ai en cet instant envie de te faire, de t'infliger, de t'administrer… AUCUNE IDÉE », mugit-il en rampant pour s'éloigner du Vert et Argent qui avait raccourci la distance entre eux, attisant son désir impulsif. « Mais moi si, je ne le sais que trop. Alors Snape pour ta sécurité, ne fais pas un pas de plus en ma direction, sinon je jure par Merlin, oh je jure que je ne réponds plus de rien » !

Severus, au-delà des mots comminatoires déversés par la bouche rageuse du révolté, observa dans son ensemble ce dernier. La vue qu'il percevait le mit mal à l'aise. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à défier une bête en transe, devenue totalement imprévisible dans son prochain mouvement, et positionnée de telle façon que même Trelawney aurait pu prédire la prochaine charge.

En effet, l'ancien prisonnier tel un fauve avant l'attaque, avait les yeux rougis. Un rouge qui contrastait avec la dilatation de ses pupilles, ce qui accentuait la brillance de ses Saphirs tailladant deux Onyx. Les veines sur son visage contracté, étaient saillantes de colère, et sa respiration irrégulière montrait son effort à se contenir. Quant au reste de son corps, il se tendait en nerf et en muscle, témoin manifeste de toute la maîtrise dont il faisait preuve pour réfréner ses plus bas instincts.

Le Serpentard, une fois de plus, comme lors de sa dernière visite, fut conquis par l'apparence sauvage et si désireuse de lui du Griffondor. Il savait, il ressentait et discernait sans commune mesure, via les pensées orgiaques que le Rouge et Or lui laissait lire - ajoutée de l'érection flagrante dans le pantalon serré à l'extrême - que toutes les choses qu'il rêvait de lui faire en cet instant, comme il le criait si durement, étaient toutes en rapport avec le sexe. Le corps ténébreux fut grisé, et curieusement une partie de son cœur.

En vérité, il en avait marre de lutter. Il était fatigué de forcer son esprit à croire qu'il restait de marbre face à cet homme méprisable, ce même homme qui l'avait si souvent humilié et blessé par le passé.

- « _Et toi, tu n'as pas idée de la luxure que tu fais résonner en moi en cet instant »_, médita-t-il avec déglutition.

Consumé de l'intérieur, Severus rompit la distance que l'autre s'efforçait de maintenir entre eux, faisant fi de sa toute petite voix lui hurlant encore et toujours de fuir au plus loin.

- « Snape, merde, reste où tu es », supplia Sirius, apeuré par les pas obstinés de l'être honni. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, bloqué par cette pièce trop petite, et piégé, il craignait la violence vicieuse coulant dans ses veines.

- « Saloperie Black, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait », réprimanda brusquement l'ancien Mangemort alerté des hématomes et coupures larges sur les poings Griffondors.

- « Ah… », s'esclaffa celui-ci, dépité d'un tel mot dans la bouche du Professeur. « Maître Snape en train de jurer. Décidément je suis bien plus coupable que je ne l'aurais imaginé »

- « Suffit, petit imbécile », coléra-t-il en lui attrapant une main pour l'examiner.

Cet attouchement inattendu, surprit l'interpelé, il trembla au toucher froid et délicat du Potionniste. Les doigts glissèrent sur sa peau à vif, et se sentant déjà fondre sous cette caresse innocente, conscient de la bête grondante en lui qui réclamait sa proie vêtue de noire, il trouva la force et le courage de le repousser.

- « Snape, NON » ! scanda-t-il en se déviant vers la gauche pour échapper à cette chaleur insupportable. « Mais, putain, tu comprends donc pas quand je te cause. Arrête de me chauffer, putain de merde » !

- « Moi, je te chauffe », s'indigna l'impassible dont l'esprit peinait à croire le ton changeant de la discussion.

Il était venu dans l'intention de remettre en place le stupide Griffondor, et voilà qu'ils en étaient rendus à converser sur leur épineux problème. Toute en lasciveté et qui les taraudait l'un et l'autre depuis des jours trop longs. Déterminé toutefois à ne pas supporter tous les torts, jugeant que Black avait plus que sa part de responsabilité dans toutes les réactions inavouables qu'il engendrait dans son corps, il attaqua à son tour:

»Tu ne t'es pas regardé ! Tout dans ton comportement s'adonne à la luxure. Tout dans… »

- « Et arrête de me parler » ! siffla Sirius, hors de contrôle. Il n'arrivait plus du tout à éluder la voix toutes en nuances graves de l'ancien Mangemort. « Mais merde, c'est quoi mon problème ? Il y a encore quelques semaines tout en toi me donnait la _nausée_. Or maintenant rien qu'à t'imaginer, près de moi, loin de moi, assis, couché, au dessus, en dessous… Rien qu'en y songeant ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant, je ne suis plus qu'un corps en vices de toi. Fais chier, c'est ta faute », termina-t-il d'un doigt accusateur.

- « Ma faute »? releva Severus offusqué par cette inculpation injustifiée. « MA FAUTE » ?

Hors de lui, il réduit à néant la distance entre eux et agrippa Sirius pour le plaquer contre le bureau vers lequel il s'était réfugié.

- « Oui, ta faute », répéta ce dernier désappointé par l'attaque. « Mmh…merde… ah… » Il gémit, réactif du souffle étranger venu chatouiller ses lèvres.

Un gémissement qui lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Furieux de son excitation, il bouscula hargneusement de ses deux mains le bourreau et s'échappa de ses filets, manquant de le faire tomber au passage. Une action qui déstabilisa Snape, étonné de se faire rabrouer, encore, et brutalement en plus.

- « Là, tu vois, tu recommences », reprit l'Animagus pour argumenter ses dires.

- « Je te demande pardon » ?

- « Comme la toute première fois, tu te colles à moi, tu me touches, tu te frottes, et puis quoi, tu vas aussi me baiser jusqu'à me faire crier ton nom ? Puis soulagé que tu seras, tu te barreras ! Tu m'abandonneras dans cette ruine qui me sert de taule, et insatiable bâtard que tu es, tu iras tester mes nerfs en te frottant ensuite à ta boucle d'or, Malfoy fils. Ta faute, je te dis, TA… FAUTE » !

Severus n'en revenait pas.

Il était stupéfait par le plaidoyer de Black, qui essoufflé et de nouveau prostré dans son silence, s'agitait de gauche à droite comme s'il avait du mal à accepter ses propres mots, l'aveu de son attirance exclusive du Serpentard.

Stupéfait aussi, car chaque verbe résonnait drôlement dans un endroit de son corps désiré pourtant fermé à tous. Son cœur. Il pianotait rapidement, vibrant dans sa poitrine jusqu'à faire mal.

Reconnaissant enfin que sa vengeance programmée avait pris une tournure insoupçonnée, le Professeur de Potions s'avoua vaincu dans son désir pour l'être en face de lui. Vaincu dans sa résistance à combattre une envie croissante de s'approprier entièrement, et pour plus d'une nuit, le bagnard en fuite, Sirius Black.

Il respira profondément, rompit encore, une dernière fois, les quelques mètres entre eux, et porta vivement ses mains vers le visage sauvage du Griffondor.

- « Que… », réagit celui-ci sur le champ, dépourvu d'une prise en coupe qui le réchauffait partout. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est...qui…sale enfoi… »

Severus l'interrompit, étouffant de sa bouche les lèvres charnues de son épouvantable rêve.

A la copie de leurs précédents baisers, seule l'exaltation de leur flamme incandescente, domina dans leur contact. Severus s'appropria goulument les lèvres détestables, les suçant, les mordillant. Exigeant sans attendre l'entrée vers plus loin. Une entrée offerte sans aucune résistance par Sirius, démuni de la moindre opposition tellement la langue de Vert et Argent attisait sa sexuelle folie. Il participa avec toute l'énergie de sa frustration accumulée ces derniers jours.

Leur salive mélangée créa un nouveau parfum qui les galvanisa tous les deux, pendant que leur muscle mouillé retrouva son jumeau dans l'antre humide de l'autre. Hélas, le manque d'oxygène arriva et obligés de se quitter trop vite, une bouche s'harmonisait si bien avec la leur, c'est le regret qui termina de les séparer.

- « Te… pourquoi » ? s'ébroua l'ancien prisonnier, à bout de souffle, et miraculeusement relié à Snape par le fil invisible de leur salive.

Il fixa son regard dans les pupilles noires et faillit s'étrangler de stupeur en lisant toute la détermination… _honnête_ qu'elles exprimaient.

Severus, lui aussi en recherche d'oxygène, appuya légèrement son front sur celui de son Rouge et Or.

- « Ma façon Serpentarde de te montrer ma responsabilité de toi », murmura-t-il, la voix enrouée de plaisir. « Ma façon d'accepter la responsabilité que tu m'incombes dans cette histoire, puisque le Griffondor Stupide que tu es, manque cruellement de courage. Et surtout, tâche de retenir mes mots, car il est hors de question que je dédouble cet agrément », ajouta-t-il acide.

Sirius resta coi, éberlué de cette confession imprévisible, ou plutôt, cette prise de position dans leur situation. Il se concentra, inspirant et expirant, tout en évitant de songer que chaque bouffée d'air était indubitablement accouplée à celle de Snape piqué à quelques millimètres de lui.

Ce dernier, toujours dans l'appétit de l'autre, redessina de son pouce droit chaque trait du visage Blackien. Il parcourut toutes les courbes. Il s'amusa avec l'arrête du nez avant de remonter vers les paupières fermées pour lui, -elles profitaient délicieusement d'être caressées. Tracé tout le contour, il redescendit vers la bouche, serpentant d'une commissure à l'autre jusqu'à s'intercaler doucement à l'intérieur pour s'humecter de leur duelle saveur.

La langue mutine autour de son doigt, laissa le Professeur sans voix, hypnotisé par la gourmandise qu'elle montrait avec lui, pour lui… Et en manque _d'elle en lui_, il repartit à l'assaut des lèvres trempées d'eux deux, pinçant le bout de cette langue et lui imputant l'ordre de rejouer avec la sienne.

Sirius, tout aussi avide de son Serpentard obéit sans manifeste, et laissa finalement ses mains entourer la taille en noir pour le coller tout contre lui. Severus l'écarta, rompit leur baiser et s'éloigna vers la sortie de la pièce.

- « Hey », protesta l'abandonné, frustré d'être délaissé après s'être rendu coupable d'appétence. « A quoi tu joues à la fin, sale con » !

Il se précipita à sa suite, avant de stopper net sur le visage retourné de Severus qui expliqua tranquillement.

- « Salazar est témoin que mon corps réclame la même chose que toi en cet instant. Toutefois, je n'omets pas qu'une réunion, aussi stupide que les autres, attend notre présence. Ou tout du moins la mienne, donc pardonne mon départ mais je n'ai pas la prévoyance de devoir me justifier pour une absence qui résulterait d'un désir débauché que j'aurais eu envers toi »

Il s'effaça, demi-tour, plaça la main sur la poignée de la porte quand il ajouta, sérieux et hésitant.

» Et puis, disons aussi, que c'est ma façon personnelle de te mettre en garde. A ton image, une bête gronde en moi, une bête que j'ai tue pendant trop longtemps pour qu'une fois réveillée je sois capable de la maîtriser »

Sirius, estomaqué une nouvelle fois, ne trouva mot pour riposter. Il prenait lentement conscience de la signification présente et future des propos Serpentards et il s'en effraya.

»Ah, et j'oubliais », relança une dernière fois le Professeur en lui adressant un petit rictus tout en sarcasme. « Un conseil tout de même : Arrête de lever la patte chaque fois que tu me vois, les gens vont finir par se douter de quelque chose. Or, je doute que tu sois prêt à confronter ton tout nouveau penchant au reste du monde »

- « Que... quoi », s'embourba l'Animagus, décomposé par la dernière phrase obscène de l'ancien Mangemort. « Quelle patte »?

Severus agrandit son rictus, transformé en presque sourire et précisa ironique.

- « Ta cinquième patte, cella-même qui dérange si _durement_ ton pantalon en cet instant. Celle que je ne manquerai pas de satisfaire lors de notre prochaine entrevue privée, sois-en certain »

Il quitta la chambre, endroit synonyme de leurs pêchers les plus éhontés. Passant devant Remus sans un mot, et songeant à la conclusion qu'il venait de par son initiative prédire pour eux d'eux.

Descendu les escaliers, son regard se retrouva attiré de l'autre côté, la pièce en face.

Au fond, patientait un guéridon sur lequel étaient disposés un plateau et plusieurs petites pièces. Intéressé, il s'approcha, un vrai sourire sincère tatoué sur le visage. Sur cette petite table en bois de merisier se tenait un échiquier poussiéreux de n'avoir pas servi depuis longtemps. Les pièces sculptées à la main étaient en marbres, témoin de l'ostentation de son propriétaire.

Comme un écho, il repensa au petit jeu imaginé et orchestré dans son esprit dès le lendemain du soir où Sirius l'avait assailli la première fois. Quelle ironie. Il attrapa l'un des deux cavaliers blancs pour l'amener sur la case correspondant à la dénotation C6, et concéda intérieurement.

- _« Toutes mes félicitation Sirius Black, votre audace vient de réaliser un coup de Maître. Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de réussir à mettre Échec avec un simple cavalier (1). Néanmoins, je conçois sans honte que cette pièce vous sied à merveille…et pour être plus officiel, je dirais: Cavalier Blanc en C6, échec au Roi » !_

Il fit tomber la pièce noire représentant le Roi, désignant son échec, lorsque éveillé des voix des membres impatientés dans la grande cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, il retourna au chemin de sa destination. Aussi impatienté que les autres mais dans un registre différent, il trépignait sa prochaine confrontation avec le Cavalier, son si précieux cavalier...

(1)_Petite précision: En fait, un cavalier seul, ne peut pas mettre en échec le roi, il doit être au minimum accompagné d'un fou. Néanmoins, cette situation ne se présente que très rarement, car il est vraiment difficile de vouloir faire échec avec un cavalier. Je trouvais toutefois que l'aspect rare s'accommodait parfaitement à la situation de nos deux tourtereaux. Et puis, Sirius en Cavalier blanc, ça lui va bien, hein ? Tout comme notre cher Severus en Roi noir._


	13. Chapter 11, partie 1

**Chapitre 11, partie 1 : L'énigme de sa vie, Severus Snape.**

Sur le seuil d'entrée de l'antre privée de son meilleur ami, Remus Lupin était sans mot, scotché sur place par la vision que Chimère en personne, avait dû créer selon lui.

Récemment témoin du débâcle nerveux Serpentard, qui hors de lui s'était lancé en chasse du dernier maraudeur, le loup avait paniqué, présageant toujours le pire quand dispute, conflit, altercation ou tout autre nom de filiation identique, rimait avec _Snack_. N'écoutant que son instinct affolé clignotant _Danger_ à encre fluorescente dans sa tête, il s'était précipité à la suite du poursuiveur, résolu de lui bloquer sa cible pour protéger cette dernière, son ami.

Arrivé trop tard, une porte sans serrure l'avait reçu, et son baromètre à panique au plus haut, il avait tambouriné de ses poings la maudite porte close, priant pour que lorsqu' elle daignerait se ré-ouvrir, pire soit pour une fois, resté couché loin, très loin de toutes les couleurs proches du vert et rouge.

Son espérance avait été au-delà.

En découvrant le professeur de Potions ressortir après un temps interminable, indemne et par Merlin, presque _souriant_, pour laisser la place à un Sirius tout aussi sauf, Lupin s'était stupéfié.

Sa surprise en était là.

- « Sirius… », interpela-t-il tout bas, toujours décontenancé par l'attitude de Snape qui dans son ignorance habituelle de lui, avait laissé paraître un visage jamais observé jusqu'ici.

Obligeant son corps à briser le marbre dont il était recouvert, il aborda, avec lenteur et discrétion, la chambre devenue sinistre à force de solitude, mesurant chacun de ses pas pour ne pas effrayer l'occupant qui semblait tout aussi statique que lui. Lorsqu'il distingua, dans cette obscurité oppressante, le visage de son presque frère, son cœur loupa un battement; de nouveau figé.

Par delà l'effarement sculpté sur le bleu de deux billes écarquillées, il saisit une expression de sadisme fou esquissée dans un de ces rictus, qui du temps des maraudeurs signifiait la préparation d'un coup fourré.

- « Sirius, est-ce que ça… », essaya-t-il en allongeant le bras vers une épaule dans un geste réconfortant.

- « Enfoiré » ! souffla l'interpelé, scrutant un point invisible en face de lui.

- « Que… », bafouilla Remus en suspendant son geste, surpris par la réaction orale et toujours aussi _élégante_ de l'Animagus.

Mais Sirius n'écoutait pas. Pas plus qu'il n'était éclairé de la présence amicale à ses côtés.

Il était concentré ailleurs. Vers son détesté désir, réfléchi à réciter chaque mot que venait de lui confier le si redoutable Severus Snape, et en particulier sa dernière phrase au sujet d'une rencontre prochaine, toute en intimité, dont le rapprochement physique évident avait été sous-entendu avec offense.

_« Ta cinquième patte, cella-même qui dérange si durement ton pantalon en cet instant. Celle que je ne manquerai pas de satisfaire lors de notre prochaine entrevue privée, sois-en certain… »_

Bon, d'accord, disons que du sous-entendu, la certitude était limpide.

Liquéfié sur place par le verbe libidineux de son honni, le dernier des Black prenait, peu à peu pleinement conscience - à force d'appuyer sur les boutons marche, arrêt, retour, marche, pause, retour, ralenti, et ainsi de suite sur la bande de son dernier film - la scène qu'ils venaient de se jouer l'un l'autre. Il avait révélé ouvertement son attirance envers l'haïssable professeur et celui-ci avait eu l'impudeur de répondre positivement. Pire, Snape avait soumis, affirmatif, la possible réciprocité dont ils étaient tous deux victimes.

- « _Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit ma cinquième patte, sale bâtard à la pilosité huileuse_ », bouillonna Sirius dans sa tête. « _Rhahhhhhhhh… _»

Impuissant à maintenir plus longtemps fermé le feu en lui, il explosa. Ouvrant toutes ses valves à pression, il fit un pas de côté et propulsa le premier objet lui tombant sous la main contre le mur qui accueillit la pauvre victime avec fracas, sous l'œil épeuré de Lupin qui rampa d'un bon mètre en ressentant le volcan chez son ami.

- « Saloperie de Mangemort », détonna l'ancien prisonnier, sans extincteur à portée de mains. « Ose seulement revenir sur tes mots et je te jure, par Griffondor je jure, que je te ferai bouffer tes pissenlits à Potions abjectes par la racine, qui selon ton discours tout aussi abjecte sont pourvus de si grandes vertus » !

Il s'apprêtait à déverser sa frustration contre chaque objet osé à lui faire front quand dans sa furie, ses yeux vrillèrent plus bas, rencontrant un pantalon quelque peu contrit par l'inconfort d'un organe fier, grand, et en patience du retour cajoleur des robes noires disparues trop vite. De colère, son esprit dévia directement pathétique, et il se moqua de lui-même face à la réalité de sa toute luxure pour l'ancien Mangemort.

Perdu dans l'inconscient de ses actes, rappelé odieusement à ses souvenirs récents, il déposa une de ses mains sur le ronflement de ce pantalon déluré et débuta un massage délicat. Tout en dirigeant l'autre, esseulée, vers ses lèvres pour lisser la chaleur encore humide qu'il s'était complu à partager avec la terreur des cachots. Aussitôt, un petit gémissement s'échappa au travers de sa bouche entravée de ses doigts vicieux. Il prenait un malin plaisir à se mouiller et venir lécher cette haleine impersonnelle d'eux deux.

- « _Putain merde, c'est bon _», songea-t-il entre deux halètements rauques, pendant que ses caresses devenaient plus insistantes et précises.

En cet instant, Sirius était complètement déconnecté du présent, délaissé au guide de Lilith qui s'amusait à émulsionner sa sensibilité au plaisir de la chair.

De l'autre côté, Lupin, positionné trop près de ce dévergondé, ne put objectivement rien louper de la scène lubrique dont lui faisait _innocemment _profiter son meilleur ami. Eberlué, il tenta de connecter les quelques neurones qu'il lui restait -les autres s'étant faits la malle dans un déni catégorique face à cette situation-, et risquant l'assemblage des deux pièces maitresses: Griffondor et Serpentard, il se transfigura. Une évidence s'illumina en lui. Ces deux maisons, mêlées dans une même odeur, emmêlées l'une à l'autre pour un combat rude, ne jouaient pas de violence à se faire mal, ni n'étaient synonymes de dégoût ou de mépris, mais plus… _déstabilisant_, l'exact contraire. Enfin, excepté peut-être, le côté violent dont chacune des deux parties semblait user et apprécier à leur tour différé.

A cette révélation, le mutisme _lunien_ fit aussitôt silence.

- « SIRIUS », rugit-il, choqué par la clairvoyance que son cerveau peignait de toutes les couleurs, sur des pancartes de plus en plus grandes pour lui souligner sa crédule analyse passée.

Ledit Sirius, un majeur enroulé autour de la langue, occupé à se délecter de la saveur Serpentarde qui se goûtait sur son velours, réagit brutalement à l'appel de son nom.

Importuné par la voix qui avait l'audace d'interrompre l'expression de son phantasme, le _rêveur_ tourna la tête, courroucé et agile de remettre en place cet emmerdeur. Mais, surpris par l'air déconfit de son meilleur ami, ses sourcils froncés d'irritation se transformèrent en un joli arrondi.

- « Moony… Mais qu'est que… », balbutia Sirius, immobile dans ses gestes.

Conscient, enfin, de son petit plaisir solitaire -qu'il pensait solitaire-, il retira précipitamment ses mains baladeuses de son corps et les laissa tomber de chaque côté de ses hanches.

- « Euh… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … »

- « Stop », coupa Remus d'une main. Affligé et gêné, il détourna son regard et fixa une poussière boulotée qui malmenée par un courant d'air dans le coin de la porte l'intriguait. « Je ne veux ni détails, ni connaissances sur les raisons ou justifications à ta démonstration. Je me suis montré, comment dire… involontairement curieux d'une chose qui de toute évidence ne me regardait pas. Donc, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, pour notre euh… difficulté réciproque en cet instant, oublions et passons à autre chose » !

Son ton, qu'il voulait supplicié, vibra gauchement dans ses cordes vocales, rendant plus incisif le plaidoyer destiné à se soustraire de cette équation inattendue.

Le plus timide des maraudeurs ne savait plus où se mettre, si incommodé qu'il l'était du spectacle sans tabou que venait de lui offrir son vis-à-vis. Un spectacle qu'en dépit de leur collocation du temps de Poudlard, il n'avait encore jamais vu et qu'aussi tordu soit Griffondor, il n'avait jamais eu la prétention d'y vouloir assister.

Remus Lupin, faisait partie des personnes dites prudes. Il n'avait pas loisir de jouer les voyeurs du sexe, ni n'avait plaisir à montrer ses penchants au reste du monde. Il savait être un amant, doux et aussi délicat que possible, luttant toujours contre son instinct animal et bestial et obsédé de torturer son esprit. Il savait parfaitement, voir fièrement, reconnaître son désir charnel, son besoin de l'autre, mais seulement et exclusivement lorsqu'intimité faisait les rimes. Et n'ayant aucune aspiration à changer, il assumait avec estime ce côté puritain de sa personne.

Malheureusement, ses sens aiguisés de loup avaient décuplé les bruits de succions, de respirations enrouées et de tissus frottés dans cette chambre calfeutrée et trop petite, si bien qu'au-delà de sa déconfiture, son imagination de mâle primaire, commençait à dessiner en rouge et vert toutes les possibilités que ces deux êtres, officiellement ennemis à mort, avaient pues tester l'un et l'autre, l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre.

Dans son obstination donc de garder l'honneur à sa pudeur, il pria pour oublier cet aléa et espéra en son fort intérieur que Sirius ferait de même, histoire d'épargner le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait.

Ce dernier, pas plus hardi, était loin d'éprouver l'ébranlement palpable provoqué chez son ami de toujours. Les neurones en branle-bas, le maraudeur avait le plus grand mal à réfléchir les propos entendus, et en vain acharné à les relier pour leur donner leur sens, seul le silence fit écho aux mots du loup qui rendu encore plus mal à l'aise par ce motus, essaya en dernier recours de détourner la conversation.

- « La réunion, en bas… Tu viens » ?

- « Que… Quoi » ? réagit l'Animagus sorti de son aphasie par le mot réunion. Un mot employé par son Serpentard avant son départ.

- « Je te demande si tu veux te joindre à la réunion » ? précisa le loup, ses joues entêtées à garder leur rouge, tout comme son imagination s'entêtait à rêvasser les fruits défendus.

- « _Réunion… _», se répéta Sirius en méditant.

Une réunion, en bas, dans sa cuisine, autour d'une grande table. Une réunion où devait patienter son désirable, et détesté. Une réunion où en pleine lumière, il pourrait étudier à liberté, chaque trait du visage maudit à faire battre son corps dans des rythmes effrénés…

Réunion, réunion, réunion…

Comme une cloche, ce mot teinta doucereusement aux oreilles du dernier des Black. Glorifiant chacune des possibilités honteuses que sa cuisine fournissait en cet instant, il s'envola sans attache vers sa lubricité. Ses joues imitèrent la couleur du loup, tandis que sa langue lécha deux lèvres.

Remus, dérouté par cette prolongation silencieuse, risqua un œil vers le maître des lieux, mais ne discernant qu'un esprit immoral dans sa licence provocante, sa raison s'indisposa, s'empourpra, et inapte à supporter plus, il s'enfuit.

- « Bon, euh, tu es occupé… On m'attend en bas, donc… »

Sans finir sa phrase, il se rua vers son issue et s'échappa, prenant soin de fermer la porte comme pour rompre définitivement l'embarras pesant qui s'établissait chez lui depuis des secondes qui lui semblaient des heures.

Le claquement un peu sourd réveilla tout de suite l'autre habitant. Etourdi, Sirius concentra son esprit sur le seuil clos pour cerner le pourquoi du comment et d'un flash back brutal, il se figea. Il vit Remus, appréhenda sa perversité mentale et physique, et dans son cauchemar, il associa les deux.

- « Non, non, non » ! répéta-t-il, dans l'instant catastrophé, comprenant ce qu'il avait osé par deux fois jouer sans retenu d'aucune sorte devant son meilleur ami. « Non, non, non, non… »

Affecté d'éclaircir le malentendu -selon sa fierté héritée des Griffondors-, il s'empressa de rattraper son déserteur lunaire. Il devait justifier l'étude, perspicace mais humiliante de Lupin; borné à réfuter l'aveu de son attirance dégradante pour le plus exécrable des Serpentards, ci ce n'est peut-être, au dit Serpentard lui-même.

Hélas, à peine eut-il fait deux pas que dans sa maladresse hâtive, il s'emberlificota les jambes et trébucha sur un des bris de verre qu'il n'avait pas balayé depuis sa première bouteille explosée. Manquant peu d'embrasser son parquet vieilli, il se retrouva malencontreusement observateur de son accoutrement souillon, et consterné par cette image il ajourna, à contrecœur, son élan.

- « Bordel », aboya-t-il en faisant demi-tour vers sa salle bain.

Il n'était pas incohérent au point de négliger un décrassage incontestablement nécessaire à sa plastique. Ou changer d'apparat, qui sauf le sort de nettoyage lancé par Dumbledore plutôt, était le même depuis des jours trop nombreux pour que la décence accepte de les compter.

Arrivé devant son domaine à senteurs propres, hargneux, il harpa sa poignée et entra sans douceur, faisant dans ce geste, gifler méchamment la porte contre un obstacle insoupçonné. Obstacle, que dans la logique du bélier qui fonce sans voir il ne remarqua pas, niant le bruit amorti qu'il étouffa. Trop amorti…

Tapi derrière la porte, un indiscret, ayant joué involontairement rôle de tampon invisible, avait lui aussi le rouge aux joues. Ailill.

Dès le sauvetage laborieux de son grand lui, où il avait cru lire sa mort arriver, il s'était mis en tête de ne plus le quitter. Inquiet pour sa santé, il avait voulu veiller avec assiduité sur le plus intrépide et imbécile des maraudeurs.

Bien qu'aucune autre personne excepté le nouveau patient n'avait l'acuité de saisir son image, il avait préféré attendre dans la salle de bain. Attendre qu'il soit entièrement seul avec l'Animagus pour se présenter à son chevet, rendu mal à l'aise par la présence de ces autres individus, si proches de lui d'une certaine façon. Le réveil inopinément volcanique de ce dernier avait toutefois bouleversé ses plans.

Spectateur secret de la fureur si peu maîtrisée de son précieux Sirius, l'idée de prendre base pour un temps plus long, voir indéterminé dans cette salle d'eau, avait paru plus attrayante, déniant le fait qu'il s'agissait là non pas d'une fuite, mais d'une retraite intelligente. Ailill était certes courageux, mais pas téméraire comme le disait l'expression.

Or, cette cachette, avait fini de le convaincre quand Severus Snape en personne s'était infiltré dans la base rouge et or, apparaissant devant son Sirius toujours aussi dépressif.

Dominé par sa curiosité, l'enfant n'avait plus quitté le trou de la serrure derrière laquelle il se terrait en secret. A l'affut, il avait profité, et félicité Merlin de tous les mots bénis qu'il connaissait, rendant hommage à l'ingéniosité enchanteresse qui par heureux hasard, avait situé les deux acteurs dans son champ de vision réduit.

Si apprécier avait suffi à dépeindre toutes les émotions ressenties devant l'exhibition fortuite des deux tourtereaux, alors Ailill aurait sans conteste confessé son… _appréciation_.

Dépit, Colère, Frustration, Agacement, Lassitude, Amusement, Joie… rien n'avait échappé à sa sensibilité. Et surtout pas Gêne, gêne colorée rose, quand le Serpentard avait fait taire le Griffondor d'un baiser fougueux, langoureux, mouillé. Le tableau noir émotionnel d'Ailill s'était peint tout de rouge et sa température était passée de chaud, à très chaud.

Embarrassé mais tout à la fois incapable de dévier son regard, hypnotisé par le rapprochement charnel de ces deux êtres, il n'avait rien raté de leur portrait. Il s'était même trouvé abusé, tel Sirius, quand le professeur de Potions avait sans avertissement, mis fin à l'entrevue de leurs deux corps, au moment même où le premier annonçait sa reddition.

Heureusement, les derniers mots entendus l'avaient rassuré, et toujours béat par sa vision, il était resté stoïque devant la porte de bois, se repassant en boucle ces deux bouches éprises l'une de l'autre.

Si bien, que lorsque son grand lui s'était précipité vers cette cachette, il avait oublié son état fantomatique et avait réagi tel un enfant risquant de se faire prendre en faute, se cloitrant dans le premier lieu susceptible de le protéger.

D'où sa situation présente derrière cette même porte où un renfoncement lui avait permis refuge, et d'où toujours il avait la place d'honneur pour espionner toutes les folies perverses dans lesquelles Sirius pouvaient s'extravaguer.

Considérant néanmoins qu'il avait eu plus que sa part de douceurs ce soir, Ailill décida de se volatiliser. Après tout, un Serpentard attendait plus bas et il trépignait d'impatience à cette idée, espérant pour une fois, mettre à son seul profit le présent inattendu que Merlin lui offrait…


	14. Chapter 11, partie 2

_Vous dis toute de suite, après un mois de décembre épouvantablement éreintant, un Noël passé aux urgences, une dernière semaine clouée au lit avec 40 de fièvre, je me rattrape à la veille de la nouvelle année. Conclusion: J'suis bourrée et pas qu'un peu mais m'en fous, j'conduis pas. De là, Sirius me chuchote qu'il veut montrer le bout de son nez et fanfaronner devant ses fans. Mouais bah écoute Sirius j'ai rien en stock, pas eu le temps d'écrire. Hein ? S&O? ah oui vrai me reste cette partie à publier. Bon bah bonheur pour les lecteurs de cette histoire, frustration aux autres qui s'impatientent de mes autres fics, pardon mais je n'ai que cela sous le bras. Là-dessus, mon verre à la main et la bouteille dans l'autre (oui je tapote mon clavier avec mes pieds), je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et vive la guérison ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 11, partie 2 : L'énigme de sa vie, Severus Snape.**

De son côté, Sirius, enfin seul, bien qu'il n'ait pas eu conscience d'être l'hôte d'une surprise conviée sans son accord, resta quelques instants dans sa position de totale épouvante. Confus par la séance extravagante et éhontée qu'il avait incarnée en face de son meilleur ami.

Quand un Vert aux reflets argent reprit possession de son esprit.

- « Ta faute, putain, ta faute », rouspéta-t-il en se frappant la tête pour taire son intouchable peinture Serpentarde. « Tes responsabilités, tu as plutôt intérêt à les tenir et bien, c'est moi qui te le dis » !

Il défit vivement les vêtements qu'il portait et coula sous la douche. Une douche rapide et froide, très froide même, où il arrosa d'un jet d'eau puissant, son brave petit soldat qui avait encore l'indécence de réclamer des caresses. Mais, Sirius, plus entêté cette fois, s'acharna et le froid glacial vainquit.

- « Notre espion de premier choix veut prendre ses responsabilités et bien soit », vitupéra-t-il avec rictus aux lèvres. « Désormais je garderai ma main au repos. Quant à toi, sale traître », précisa-t-il à l'attention de son membre mou qui avait l'air de bouder. « Tu devras patienter que _Monsieur_ prenne ses putains de responsabilités, comme _Monsieur_ l'a si majestueusement proféré » !

Il se sécha prestement et enfila tout aussi prestement un pantalon et une chemise qu'il eut, au contraire des fois précédentes, la convenance de boutonner entièrement. Puis, sans prendre le temps de donner de sa superbe à sa coiffure mouillée et négligée, il sortit, se dirigeant avec célérité vers l'habituelle salle de réunion: sa cuisine.

- « Ailill, putain », jura-t-il, en plaçant la main sur sa poitrine pour taire sa peur.

Parvenu aux escaliers, il avait tressauté en découvrant son petit lui assis à l'attendre.

« Arrête d'apparaître quand je m'y attends pas ! Mon cœur ne va plus supporter longtemps de battre à une cadence si vive à chacune de tes apparitions » !

Ailill, inébranlable, détourna son regard et haussa les épaules.

- « Tant qu'il bat… »

Il avait été si effrayé dans ce parc abandonné, si désemparé à la possibilité que Sirius puisse mourir qu'il se fichait pas mal de savoir à quel rythme son cœur pouvait battre, du moment qu'il batte.

- « Puis d'ailleurs qu'est-ce tu fous là ? Je te croyais évaporé pour je ne sais quel monde fantomatique », accusa le dernier descendent des Blacks en dévalant les marches, enjambant au passage son petit lui avec précaution.

- « Là, tout de suite », répliqua ce dernier rieur. « Et bien, à moins de trouver un plaisir étrange à squatter ce vieil escalier, je dirais que j'attendais que tu pointes le bout de ton nez pour aller voir Severus, évidemment. Tu pourrais d'ailleurs remercier ma bonne éducation, au lieu de hurler à tout va comme tu viens de le faire » !

Sirius, sidéré par cette réponse directe et spontanée, foira son prochain pas, se rattrapa à la rampe de bois, et s'empêcha in extrémis une chute monumentale.

- « Tu… tu quoi » ? hésita-t-il, incrédule en se frottant les fesses qui dans son retient avaient claqué sur le rebord d'une des dernières marches.

Il voulut dans la suite relâcher sa béquille improvisée, mais trop flagada après cette émotion brusque, il se loupa, encore, encore, et encore.

- « Hahaha », s'esclaffa Ailill en le dépassant. « Sirius Black est définitivement bien plus intéressant quand il laisse son cœur et son corps dominer. Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup ce Sirius en perte de contrôle. Et à mon avis, tu devrais même le laisser transparaître plus souvent devant Severus, je suis persuadé qu'il lui plairait aussi beaucoup. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup… »

- « Hé », cria l'émotionné en voyant son petit lui emprunter le couloir pour sa cuisine dans lequel résonnait le cristallin de son rire. « Ailill, attends » !

Orgueilleux à ne pas autoriser ce gamin dans ses caprices, il s'élança dans la même direction et reprit l'avantage de la première place, omettant que par ce comportement puéril, il se rendait tout aussi gamin qu'Ailill.

Ce qui logiquement accentua l'amusement de l'enfant qui se mit à trottiner joyeusement dans son dos, faisant ricocher le talon de ses pas sur le parquet. Puis, gagné par son excitation, il leva sa tête, se tortillant à droite et à gauche, espérant apercevoir sa cible au travers de la porte entrebâillée. Seulement quand le couloir fut franchi, il hésita, ralentissant, fermant ses paupières, respirant à plein poumons pour calmer les battements durs et ivres de sa poitrine. L'objet de ses rêves les plus fous, sa raison d'être ici bas, lui était comme par miracle à portée de mains.

Devant lui, Sirius, dont l'ambition première avait été un tête à tête quasi vital avec son meilleur ami, entra sans réserve dans sa cuisine et aussitôt, toute sa résolution s'envola.

Agrippé férocement par deux lacs noirs transperçant d'intensité, son esprit lucide perdit raison et sans soutien, il déserta la réalité de la pièce et s'immobilisa, échouant à garder la tête hors de la mer noire dans laquelle il se noyait.

- « Mais, regardez donc qui nous fait l'honneur de sa visite somme toute inhabituellement… _vêtue _», exprima doucereusement le professeur de Potions, après avoir scruté l'apparence du Griffondor.

Le regard Onyx avisé sur toute sa silhouette -de haut en bas, millimètre par millimètre- emmêlé au sourire malicieusement flatté de l'introspection Serpentarde, l'Animagus fut touché, soulagé d'avoir eu le bon sens d'un habit convenable pour une fois. Mais, dans le même temps, il fut si troublé que la répartie lui manqua, et délaissé de mots, il resta attaché à son encre noire, faussant les voix compatissantes dirigées vers lui.

- « Voyons, Severus, ne commencez pas », reprocha Dumbledore à la rescousse du visiteur impromptu. « Sirius, prenez place, voulez-vous ? Cette réunion n'attendait que votre venue, et après la frayeur de tantôt, personne n'osera contredire que vous voir si vite sur pied est un véritable réconfort pour nous tous » !

D'un oui collectif, tous les convives attablés affirmèrent les dires du chef de l'Ordre.

- « Sirius… » apostropha doucement Molly, apparue devant lui pour lui exprimer sa sympathie rassurée. « Je sais que je peux me montrer dure envers vous parfois, mais sachez que je suis vraiment ravie de votre prompt rétablissement… Vraiment » !

Silence et indifférence totale furent retournés aux paroles chaleureuses de la matriarche Weasley.

Comme une nouvelle coutume, Sirius n'écoutait pas. Fixé dans sa contemplation interdite, il n'auditionnait que son sang, s'écoulant à un rythme fou dans chacune de ses veines, comme une danse endiablée que son corps orchestrait dès la vision de l'homme en noir, qui à deux pas de lui ne semblait pas dans un état meilleur. La foudre rigide qu'il exerçait sur son adversaire, apparaissait comme une lutte farouche et tenace contre ses ressentis éprouvés devant son antipathique Rouge et Or.

- « Hé, Sirius », l'appela à son tour Ailill dans son dos, devinant le malaise que par son silence il créait dans la pièce. « On te parle, réveille-toi ! Ohé », se mit-il à crier tout en faisant de grands signes devant son grand lui. « Mais par Merlin, reprends-toi ! Tu.. »

- « Fous-moi la paix », grinça la voix dudit Sirius, alerté par son fantôme raseur.

Seulement, étant le seul à toucher son existence, sa réalité, cette invective sonna indûment étrange dans l'écho de la pièce. Molly qui avait son bras vers lui pour palper sa santé, se raidit, prenant pour elle cette injonction.

- « Que… », cafouilla-t-elle en reprenant son bras.

- « Laissez », l'interrompit Snape défectueux. Il prit à tort cette attaque pour lui. « Il n'est de secret pour personne que maître Black, à l'esprit dérangé, aboie et mord avec surprise dès que sa folie manifeste domination en lui. Nulle raison donc, de prêter attention à sa joute harmonieusement… sans queue ni tête » !

Le rictus moqueur, ajouté du ton sirupeux de sa voix heurta Sirius de plein fouet et d'une tasse noire incandescente, il passa avec effroi à la douche froide.

- « Ma folie est peut-être officielle », cracha-t-il avec haine pour se défendre. « Néanmoins, j'en reste pas moins humain, ce qui… _n'est un secret pour personne_, n'est plus ton cas depuis longtemps, sale enfoiré de Mangemort » !

- « Toujours aussi charmant », ironisa le professeur de Potions.

- « La ferme », imputa Sirius, son vocabulaire juratoire intégralement retrouvé.

- « Mes enfants, mes enfants, calmez-vous je vous prie », amortit Dumbledore, désolé de leur querelle qu'il pensait amenuisée depuis la demande des cheminées.

Les deux protagonistes se fusillèrent du regard, mais accordés d'obéir au directeur, ils gardèrent leur venin pour plus tard.

- « Fol Œil » ? nomma le vieil homme pour mettre un terme à toute autre discussion malvenue. « Reprenez votre argumentation, je vous prie… Que vous ont appris vos dernières missions » ?

Maugrey, enjoint d'un signe de la main, obéit et recommença là où l'entrée de Sirius l'avait dérangée, rappelant ses collègues à son attention.

Ce dernier, alors seul avec son désirable et détesté, agrippa l'unique chaise encore disponible -en bout de table de son côté-, et sans rompre le contact avec son Serpentard, il s'installa en bruit se retrouvant comme un mauvais pion déplacé par Merlin, tout proche de son abysse noirâtre et sans fond.

- « Content de te revoir », chuchota Kingsley à gauche, alors que tous les autres portaient leur intérêt au galimatias fourni et incompréhensible de Maugrey.

- « Hmm », maugréa Sirius, indisposé à dissoudre sa concentration de son obsidienne.

- « Un verre » ?

La proposition de l'aveugle -aveugle de l'échange visuel intense entre les deux stars-, intercepta la curiosité Griffondorienne et dupé par l'arôme du Whisky évaporé du décilitre tendu vers lui, l'Animagus se laissa convaincre. Il partit répondre par l'affirmatif, allongeant déjà sa main, quand un son dépité sur sa droite brida son élan.

- « Mais oui, faîtes-donc », murmura méchamment Severus, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Donnez donc sa ration à cet alcoolique irrécupérable ! Après tout, faire du pire un pire plus grand ne pourra guère nous léser d'avantage » !

- « J'suis pas alcoolique », riposta Sirius vexé, en le fusillant de son saphir.

- « Bien sûr que non », confirma, hypocrite l'ancien Mangemort.

- « Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire fo… »

- « Oui, oui, je sais » ! trancha Severus, las du même refrain. « Inutile de chanter ton vers sans originalité qui nous le savons tous les deux est loin, _très loin _de m'être destiné » !

- « Putain, occupe-toi de ton cul, Snape » !

Écarlate, Sirius, à nouveau, étira inhabile son bras vers l'ambre, ressentant le besoin de désaltérer le goût vert et argent que cette phrase insidieuse sirotait dans sa bouche.

- « Certainement pas », claqua la voix Serpentarde en fouettant du revers de sa main gauche, celle de son Griffondor.

Le ton, implacable et rêche fut si soudain et résonna si fort que tous se turent une nouvelle fois.

Sans remarquer les têtes curieuses tournées vers lui, Severus mu par sa colère, attrapa le verre au vol, avant que Sirius intrépide se tente une troisième fois, et raclant la chaise sur le carrelage délavé, il se leva.

- « Êtes-vous inconscient ou stupide au point d'omettre la folie catastrophique que ce breuvage en quantité, a failli coûter à l'Ordre aujourd'hui » ?

Cette réprimande désavouait l'offre alcoolisée de Kingsley.

- « Hé », s'opposa Sirius enragé, en instance de se remettre debout pour en découdre avec son ennemi.

- « Ne t'avise pas de te lever », lui interdit Severus d'un regard assassin.

Flagellé, pour ne pas dire marqué au fer, par cette voix et cet œil incendiaire, Sirius rendit les armes avant d'avoir eu même, l'opportunité d'une simple flèche. Il retomba, bancal, sur sa chaise et porta ses yeux ahuris vers son irascible désir, qui après avoir vidé le liquide cuivré -un seize ans d'âge- dans l'évier, ouvrit plusieurs placards à la recherche d'une substance moins… illicite.

- « Non, mais franchement », persifla Snape dans ses fouilles, effréné par l'indolence de ses pairs incapables. « Cet imbécile a manqué peu d'y rester et nous avec, et la seule chose qui vous vienne en tête Kingsley, c'est d'y adjoindre une nouvelle dose » !

Véritablement prise d'assaut par Salazar ressuscité, la cuisine fut la pauvre victime d'une tempête des plus sombres.

Les portes ouvertes, puis fermées, claquèrent dans des courants d'air orageux. Les allers et retours impérieux du Professeur de Potions, firent tourbillonner l'atmosphère, soudain pesante et irrespirable pour tous les membres présents, qui figés dans l'impassibilité perdue de leur collègue, déglutirent à tour de rôle, impuissants et éthérés qu'ils étaient devant cette scène.

Exception faite pour Remus, qui trop hébété pour lier ses pensées entre elles, se recroquevilla dans la main chaude de Tonks qui l'accepta avec son plus beau sourire.

Puis, d'un arrêt bref et concis, l'explorateur aléatoire, trouva son intérêt dans un des placards froids du bas, autorisant finalement son vent à retrouver son calme. Non sans avoir au préalable marmonner toute son outrecuidance à qui de droit, est-il bon de souligner.

Fidèle à son adresse, il remplit le verre du nouveau breuvage, et toujours aussi précis et virevoltant de cape, il revint à sa place, frappant durement le verre sous le nez de Sirius qui laissa se perdre sous cet impact indélicat, quelques perles sur la table de bois vernis.

- « Je ne sais pas si votre ambition est de jouer les fournisseurs pour cet alcoolique en manque, ou d'achever cet être dénié d'intérêt », chargea-t-il, toujours aussi acide. « Ce qui dans le deuxième cas pourrait aisément se comprendre, mais hors de question que je sois ouvertement complice d'un acte aussi peu réfléchi…. Quant à toi », ajouta-t-il, foudroyant vers Sirius qui était perdu sur sa nouvelle boisson… Du lait.

»Nous savons tous les deux, ce que l'alcool à pour conséquences sur ta misérable personne, donc dorénavant, elle t'est proscrite. En ma présence ou pas, je peux te certifier que tu n'en toucheras plus une goutte. Je n'ai pas l'idée tordue de te trouver à moitié délabré ou autre, lors de mes visites. Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair à propos » !

Instantanément rappelé au petit mot délaissé dans cette même cuisine après la nuit qu'ils avaient passée, Sirius se figea.

Aussi durs soient les mots prononcés par son honni, aussi étrange soit cette réflexion, le dernier des Black ne ressentit dès lors que l'inquiétude sincère qu'avait laissé transparaître Snape la première fois. L'inquiétude qu'il démontrait inconsciemment dans cette tirade Serpentarde.

Fermant les yeux pour ne pas flancher devant le seul être véritablement soucieux de sa personne, aussi misérable soit-elle comme il l'avait déclarée, il prit dans sa main son verre au liquide blanc, et avant que son émoi devienne palpable, il but. Cul sec.

- « Severus, voyons… », intervint avec prudence une voix sucrée. « Ne pensez-vous pas que vous êtes légèrement alarmiste dans v… »

- « Ne vous mêlez pas de ça Dumbledore », tronqua la Terreur des cachots, magistral. « Et cessez de me dévisager comme si Griffondor était soudain ma Maison » !

Le ton véloce et intransigeant percuta sombrement chaque mur de la cuisine, et toutes les personnes présentes détournèrent leur attention de la scène pourtant intéressante que leur offrait le plus impassible des professeurs, faisant comme sourd et muet: « je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien ».

Quelques autres secondes marquèrent le silence, le temps que chacun recouvre ses esprits, puis Maugrey, alerte, et le moins intéressé de tous, reprit l'argumentation de ses recherches.

Severus, alors satisfait, s'approcha du rouge et or, et avant de reprendre son siège, il chuchota, de sa voix la plus basse et la plus chaude possible:

- « Quant à m'occuper de _mes fesses,_ pour ne pas répéter ta vulgarité déplacée… Dussè-je te rappeler que ce sont des tiennes dont il question. _Uniquement _et _exclusivement… _il n'est question, _QUE_ de cela » !

Touché, touché, touché, et encore touché.

Sirius, du beau rouge de ses joues, devint tomate sur l'intégralité du visage, piqué par l'évocation sournoisement perverse que l'ancien Mangemort venait effrontément d'énoncer.

Son cœur s'emballa, son pouls se mit au galop, sa respiration se fit sèche et chaque membre étant nourri du même sang, c'est sans recours que ses cuisses se firent brûlantes, chatouillant sa verge, réactive à toute cette lave en lui.

Incapable de faire face au sourire narquois du professeur, il garda ses yeux fixés sur son verre vide et fit de son mieux pour ne pas gémir sa frustration, _uniquement_ et _exclusivement _esclave de cet homme encapuchonné de noir de la tête aux pieds.

Il resta complètement sourd au rire d'Ailill, qui légèrement en retrait, profita de cette presque catatonie pour exaucer son désir le plus cher.

- _« Tu es bien mieux que l'être de mes contes », _réfléchit l'enfant heureux en avançant vers l'énigme de sa vie.

Une énigme que depuis toujours, il avait vœu de résoudre. Une énigme interdite et secrète que personne n'avait eu l'honnêteté de lui confier. Et là, enfin, il pouvait voir et juger par ses propres yeux. Juger celui qui était réputé comme le plus redoutable dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard, le célèbre et soit disant vindicatif, Severus Snape.

* * *

A l'Année prochaine ! (si je survis)


End file.
